


Nesting Habits

by kinkou



Series: Nesting Habits [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkou/pseuds/kinkou
Summary: This is the story how Jou finds an injured Black Dragon Duel Pet one night and raises it regardless of petnappers, lovesick dragonesses, or sadistic CEOs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Nesting Habits**

_ Author: Kinkou _

_ Rating:M _

_ Genre: AU Romance/Humor _

_ Pairing:Jou/Seto, Yugi/Yami, Malik/Marik, Ryou/Bakura _

_ Disclaimer:I do not hold any rights to anything in the Yugioh world. That all remains with it’s creator. _

_ Summary: This is the story how Jou finds an injured Black Dragon Duel Pet one night  and raises it regardless of petnappers, lovesick dragonesses, or  sadistic CEOs. _

_ Chapter {1/?} _

_ Chapter 1: _

The sounds of the warehouse easily drowned out the storm’s thunder. It was one of those nights better served inside. Taking the stairs two at a time, the young blond thought little of the outside world. The Boss wanted the reports on the latest cargo receipts and orders as soon as possible. Since the last ship was late upon arrival, the reports had been delayed. The offloading had gone without a hitch, but the subsequent inspection had taken far longer than originally thought. He only hoped the Boss would not be too upset.

He opened the door silently. Darkness greeted his sight. For a moment, he thought maybe the Boss had stepped out for a bit, but the soft clink of a wine glass told him otherwise. “Excuse me, sir. I have the latest reports you requested.”

“Good. Lay them on the desk, if you will Mr. Ishtar.” Quickly he obeyed and stepped back for his next order. Malik settled his gaze on the huge bay window that showed the activities of the warehouse below as the soft shuffle of paper informed him of the Boss’s perusal. Someone could watch the whole operation from here and, due to the properties of the window, not be seen. It never ceased to amaze Malik the sheer scope and capabilities of his Boss’s ventures. Even he, as an assistant, did not fully know the Boss’s business. 

“Disappointing.”

Startled, the young man raised his eyes from the flurry of action beyond the window. “Sir?”

Darkness did nothing to hide the Boss’s disgust as it did his form. “This latest shipment. It is a disappointment.” Clinking softly, a wine glass set upon the desk somewhere within the dark. “We were supposed to receive a very special merchandise, however, that does not seem to be the case. Not one of them will pull anything more than the standard pay.”

“Shall I have it processed and sent along to the resellers?” Malik fidgeted slightly. There was something about the wording that set every warning bell off in his head. He should tread lightly.

Sipping the fine wine, the Boss settled further in the chair. Nothing passed his cold exterior even if the darkness surrounding him allowed such a glimmer. Papers shuffled quietly as he looked through the contracts in thought. “No.” Another sip and yet another contract.  “It’s a total loss. The shipment is worth more gone than redirected.” Finally finding the correct paper, the glass settled on the desk once more. “Have it removed and disposed of. I will handle the rest.”

Malik blinked in confusion. “Sir, what shall we do with it?” The Boss could not be asking him to do what he thought he was. He knew the Boss was cold, but this was far more than even he suspected. And if he was capable of this little act, Malik was certain something worse would come to him if he disappointed him. 

“I really do not care. Just get rid of it in a way no one can trace back.”

Taking a settling breath, Malik fought his own conscience. “Yes, sir. I will see to it.” He bowed and retreated down the stairs once more. When he was safely back among the hustle of the warehouse, he breathed a little easier. The thoughts of the Boss’s orders swirled in his head. Just what was he supposed to do? He could never simply ‘get rid’ of the shipment. That was not him in the least, but if he didn’t he just may find himself in the same predicament. 

Malik’s steps carried him further into the warehouse barely making a dent in the crowded area. Off to his left a shimmer caught his attention and with it his thoughts. Smiling, he walked off to greet his friend and possibly get a favor. Even though Malik himself could not do the deed, that did not mean he could not get someone else. 

Unfortunately, he saw his chance strolling quickly the other way. Hastening his steps, Malik tried to catch up, but all too soon was aware that he could not. He hated to do it, but he was left with no choice. Raising his voice, Malik called out. “HEY, MARIK! WAIT!” 

His friend’s body disappeared among the press of the other workers as if he had not heard. When Malik finally reached the spot, he could not see him anywhere.  _ This is just perfect!  _  He thought in exasperation.  _ Now what am I going to do? _ Sighing, he turned around into something firm.

“You called, Malik-dear?” Purred across his lips as Marik leaned down. Startled, Malik jumped causing his lips to press clumsily into Marik’s. Now this was not what Marik expected, but he was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Snaking his arms around the smaller boy’s waist, he pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. 

To bad for him, Malik was quick to recover. Pushing against Marik’s chest, Malik got enough space to whack his friend in the head. Hard. “You IDIOT! I’ve told you not to call me that!” He hissed as soon as his lips were released. “I have a job for you and the Boss wants it done as quickly as possible.”

Marik ground his teeth in frustration as his hands dropped from their prize. No one could fault him for trying, but damn. Malik could be harsh at times not to mention cruelly oblivious. “Really? How ordinary.” Boredom radiated from those little words, but Malik didn’t notice.

Grasping Marik’s hand, Malik started hauling him towards the holding rooms. “Yes. There are some items that he wishes to… er… misplace so no one can find them.” Malik couldn’t help his flinch at the statement. This was going to be harder than he thought. Mustering up his confidence, Malik forced each step to his goal. The doors before him, once a radiant symbol of the fragile futures held within,  now dominated over as a cold, distant shadow of impending death. He reached out a hand and swung the metal door open. 

The room was warm, humid, and loud. Various pens and cages lined the aisles and walls like some gigantic maze. Duel Pets in differing breeds and ages shuffled in each one. Some held only one or two Pets; others were crammed so full the poor things could barely breathe. Malik hated to see the state of the cages, but he knew there was little he could do. 

Turning down the farthest aisle, he led Marik to the back of the holding room. There sat a lone pen with five little black forms and one egg.  _ Er… rephrase that. _ Six little black forms now resided in the pen; shattered shell pieces lay about the floor.   _ Should I alert the Boss the final egg hatched?  _ Malik wondered as he watched the newest arrival stumble blindly around. The hatchling’s eyes were not yet open, and he knew it would remain that way for the first few hours at least.  _ No. The Boss wanted the shipment gone. He knew the unhatched egg was here and still wanted it gone. It stands to reason that a hatchling will not change his mind.   _

With nerves trying to settle, he dropped Marik’s hand to rush back the way he came only to return a few moments later with a rather large sack. Handing it over to Marik, he turned once more to leave. “Just...do something... with them...please? The Boss...uh… no one should...uh… know about….” He couldn’t complete his shaky instructions. Merely waving a weak hand in the pen’s direction, Malik fled as quickly as he could. He could already feel the bile sneaking into his mouth.

Marik watched his love’s slim body tremble slightly as he tried to tell him what to do. Malik was such a soft soul even if he tried to play tough.Once Malik made a break for it, Marik frowned at the little Black Dragons. Their large golden yellow eyes shimmered in the low light. Only the newest hatchling could not plead for its life with those large orbs.

Now everyone knew Marik was crazy, cruel, and bloodthirsty, but even he had his limits to what he could harm. And babies were sternly off limits. BUT he could not go against the Boss, Malik was correct  in his assumptions that it would be his life at risk if they failed. That was something Marik would NEVER risk.

Sighing, he took the sack and started placing the little ones inside. He would not kill them, but he could get rid of them where no one could tie them to the Boss. Finally with all six squirming babies in the sack, Marik strolled casually to his motorcycle and strapped them to the back. It was clear across town, but he could make it to the Pet Adoption Center in about an hour. The plan was simple. He would drop the sack off at the doorstep and drive off. People did it all the time with unwanted Pets, and since these were not even tagged with chips yet, no one could trace them back to the Boss.  

With helmet firmly in place, Marik took off.  _ At least the rain has let up a bit. _ He thought as he zoomed down the nearly abandoned street. He’d have preferred to wait until it had stopped altogether, but he did not have that luxury. The Boss wanted this done now; it would be done now. Merging into the main street traffic, Marik’s mind was not fully on the road. That was the only excuse he could come up with later. Bright red lights pulled his attention back to the cars braking before him. 

Applying his own brakes, he was surprised to find them unresponsive. The fast approaching car-ends motivated him into drastic action. Whimpering in emotional pain for  what he was about to do to his baby, Marik quickly turned the motorcycle to skid on it’s side. Even though it didn’t decreased the speed enough to stop the bike, it did give him a better chance bailing with minimal injuries. 

The same could not be said of the sack still tied to the back. Rolling safely to the side, Marik could only watch in horror.  The motorcycle’s momentum carried it into the stopped car with enough force to send it airborne and tumbling along until it came to rest in an open lane. The small sack still barely clung to it. Time seemed to hold Marik captive. He could barely breath as a semi truck ran over the crippled vehicle. The wheels seemed to target that poor defenseless sack and ripped it’s hold away.  

His eyes closed as one after another car hit and pushed the sack further along the roadway.  What seemed like minutes ended in seconds. It was the absence of horns and screeching tires that finally awoke the young man.  No sack greeted his view; only his crushed motorcycle and few damaged vehicles sat along the dark road. Blond brows frowned in confusion as he followed the path he last saw the package take. Blood provided a very distinct trail through the traffic’s lights. He continued until no trail remained. Looking over the bridge’s side, he barely caught sight of the sack swiftly moving along the drainage ditch. 

This was not what he wanted to happen. It just was not right. Oh he knew that there was no such thing as ‘fair’ in life, but this was far beyond what he meant to do. Marik’s head bowed in a silent prayer for those poor babies. As if the gods’ heard, the sky started to cry once more, harder and colder than before. 

Taking a deep breath, Marik slowly made his way back to his motorcycle and the waiting police officers. This was not a good night all around. 

*****

{Elsewhere}

The sun was shining. The birds were singing. The people were smiling. Well somewhere in the world, just not Domino City. Cursing, the blond dodged yet another car screaming through an intersection.  He’d have yelled after the idiot behind the wheel, but he knew it would be a moot point. Jou bundled his light jacket closer to ward away the freezing cold and rain. His feet continued along the well known road as the day’s events played through his mind. Not for the first time, he wondered just WHAT had gone wrong. Round and round his thoughts swirled. They all seemed to center and point to one particular incident just moments before school’s end.

All in all, the day had actually started out fairly well. His dad had passed out on the couch earlier in the morning, leaving him free to get ready in peace. He’d managed to get to the game shop in time for a quick breakfast with his best friend, Yugi, and his grandfather. Even Yugi’s little Dark Magician Duel Pet didn’t cause him any problems. Chibi Dark only glared at Jou and then went back to his bed. Heck the rest of the school day was pretty standard. At least until the headmaster’s announcement over the PA system. Then everything seemed to fall apart for the poor boy.

The noise level in the classroom tripled after the announcement. No one could believe their good fortune. Well, all but the suddenly silent blond towards the back. His small friend beside him didn’t pick up on the dark cloud forming.

“Wow! A trip to the Final Duel Pet Tournament! Can you believe it, Jou?! We’ll be able to see the fights and even test our own pets in the tournament!”

“Ya, Yug. Sounds like a lot o’ fun.” He tried to keep his disappointment down; he thought he’d managed it, but the sharp look from Yugi told him otherwise. He knew Yugi didn’t mean to forget. Forcing down the hurt, Jou’s smile slipped into place. True it wasn’t real, but a lifetime of wearing the mask allowed its appearance almost undetected.  “Can’t wait ta see ya Dark Magician in action.”

Blushing, the smaller boy smiled. “He’s only a yearling chibi-Dark right now, Jou. You know he’d not stand a chance against the older Duel Pets there. But I’m sure we can get the others together for a training duel later, if you really want to see his moves. He’s learned a really cool new ability and it only took him a week!” Books thumped and clattered as the students readied to leave. “We still need to practice it more before use in an actual duel though.” The two slipped passed the others in the doorway and headed to their lockers. Jou’s stride slowed slightly to keep within Yugi’s smaller range. With his attention fully on his pal, he failed to notice the flesh wall before him.

**_UMPH._ ** He his breath and feet left his body in a rush. “Watch it, Mutt. I don’t need your fleas trying to hitch a ride on me.” Jou’s growl slipped passed before he could stop it.  **_It was only that ONE TIME! ONE TIME with the fleas and he STILL won’t let me live it down!_ ** Pushing down that embarrassing instance of having to wear a flea collar for a month,  Jou jumped to his feet.

“Look moneybags. I don’t care if ya gotta two by four stickin up yer ass. If I had fleas they sure  wouldna be hitchn rides with ya.” He didn’t know if he could, in good conscience say that, but his mouth started far before the mind even caught the glimmer. It could be the pleasant shivers when those chilled eyes meet his, or maybe that was just the sashimi he had for lunch. He never really could tell. Staring down at the scattered mass of books and papers, Jou stifled his suffering sigh. Murphy was sure hitting his boy toy up hard today.  “Kaiba, I’m sure ya got someplace ta be. So let’s leave off today, huh?” He missed the raised eyebrow as he bent to retrieve his items.

The appreciative ogle was also lost as the brunet quickly turned away. “Wow. I guess you can train a Mutt.”  If Seto was expecting a retaliation, he hid his surprise well when none came. The silent blonde just walked right on by with his tag along on his heels. Even Yugi was temporarily speechless, just following as fast as his smaller legs could manage. 

It wasn’t until they had cleared the buildings and hit the streets proper that the smaller of the two had to speak up. “Jou, wait up!” His gasping breath seemed to snap his friend back. Slowing, Jou smiled sheepishly to his friend. “Sorry bout that.” 

Yugi just waved his apology off. “No need. But if I may ask, what’s wrong? You’ve been off since the end of class.”

The busy streets didn’t muffle the blond’s grumble as he shifted to avoid other pedestrians on the sidewalk.  “It’s nothin. Promise. Just not lookin forward ta the midyear trip is all.” A group of snickering schoolgirls stood in front of the biggest Pet Shop in Domino. Cooing and giggling insanely at the baby pets all frolicing in their window displays; it was almost enough to make him sick. If it didn’t hit so close to home, he’d suggest taking a peek. But no. He could not take that right now, not on top of everything else. He managed to stop the sigh from escaping, but the longing was there in his eyes.

Confusion swam in the amethyst orbs until they caught sight of the shop. Everything seemed to fall into place soon after. “OH! Jou, I’m so sorry! Can you forgive me?! I can’t believe I was so insensitive to forget your lack of pet .” 

“Yug.”

“And to think here I was yammering on about the trip.” 

“Yugi.”

“And you not being able to go not to mention the fact that I  was so heartless as to rub in Chibi-Dark’s newest ability and you...” 

“YUGI!!!”

Blinking, he looked up at his friend. “Yes?”

This time Jou didn’t fight the frustrated rush of breath. “There’s nothin ta be sorry bout. It’s okay. Really.”  Yugi’s smile shifted slightly. Rubbing the back of his head, Jou’s own smile answered. “Now come on. I gotta get ta work soon an I’m lookin forward ta seein Chibi’s practice lesson.”

Even now, Jou’s lips couldn’t help twitching. Yugi’s energy was well balanced with the little Dark Magician that scampered up to them when they arrived. Remembering the silent glare the chibi had graced him with, Jou chuckled. He knew the Dark Magicians were some of the more protective of the pets, but seeing the little one trying to keep the “Blonde Meanie” from his Master was just too cute. 

Shuddering, Jou pulled his light jacket closer. The wind had picked up and he still had a long walk back to his apartment. It worked a bit to remember the warmth of his and Yugi’s friendship, but the rain tried to drive it further away. Usually he’d be working right now, busing tables and doing dishes. But thanks to his lecherous boss, Dio,  trying to grope him in the backroom, Jou’s employment was destroyed... much like Dio’s chances of ever coming down from soprano. 

Now that was something to keep him warm. Rage. Too bad it didn’t last passed the loud voices coming down the alley. When he heard the unmistakable voices of the neighborhood gang, Jou froze. This was not a good time to be caught in the open. Last time he ran into them, he’d put three in the hospital. He knew there were a lot more this time and didn’t want to take a chance. Glancing to his left, Jou decided to take the drainage pipe way home. It was wetter, but it’d be a hell of a lot safer. 

Jumping over the barrier’s fencing, Jou ducked into the spewing pipe. He held onto the bars tightly so he didn’t get washed away. The voices got closer, but did not raise in alarm. It seemed like he’d gone unnoticed, but the group was not leaving the area. Cursing under his breath, Jou silently let go of the bar and allowed the currents to carry him further down stream. Luckily, he was a strong swimmer. Beating a rhythym, he managed to pull himself along a service ledge to safety. As his tired arms hefted him up, something caught his attention. 

Cocking his head, Jou tried to listen. There it was again. Faintly, so much so that it was almost lost to the roar of the waters, a gurgling churckle passed by. Jou’s head turned to locate the source. There was nothing there. Only a small burlap sack floated barely by. It dunked under the current, but when it resurfaced another of the churckles came. Softer. 

Without another thought, Jou released the ledge and swam to the sack. Grasping it, he was surprised by the weight. It was larger than he’d originally thought, but that didn’t stop him. Heading for the ledge once more, several minutes passed until he finally hefted the bag and himself from the freezing waters. He took a few moments to catch his breath; eyes riveted to the sack moving ever so slightly. The sounds had changed a little bit, but they were still so faint. 

It took those breaths for Jou to finally get his nerves up. Undoing the rope ties around it, he opened the bag. And promptly lost his lunch. He’d never seen anything this grisly before. Not even in the gang. From what he could see in the sack, there were several little black body parts and lots of bloody blob-stuff.  Someone had beaten and crushed the poor little black things to bloody pulps before tossing them in the river!  He couldn’t even tell what they were! But... what made the sounds? 

Jou would argue til eternity that he’d never screamed like a little girl when the mess shifted and a little black claw reached towards him. At least no one could tell what else happened since his pants were already soaked. Once he’d managed to get his breathing back in control, he moved back to the sack. The little claw was still moving! Something was still alive!

Quickly, he reached into the mess and removed the rest of the little black body.  It was no bigger than a house cat. Mewling softly, the body shifted into the small warmth Jou provided. It was covered in gore, but Jou didn’t pay it any mind. He knew in the state the little one was in, it would not last long.Wrapping his jacket around them both, he raced along the ledge. 

It was a simple blink of an eye or so it seemed. Banging on a door, Jou was surprised. He’d not remembered how he got here so fast nor even how he got out of the drainage pipeway. But he was here and the little one needed help. Jou could barely feel the rasping breaths against his chest. Fear grasped tighter to his heart, causing his fist to pound ever harder on the wood. 

“I’m coming! Hold on a moment, please!” 

Jou relaxed minutely. The soft voice  took the edge off his panic, but the trembling body still frightened him. Clutching the little one closer, his breath whispered across it. “Please. Please just hold on. It’ll be alright.” It just had to be. He knew the world was cruel and unfair, but that would just be too much. There had already been too much violence against this little one. It deserved a chance. 

As if the powers that be heard his plea, a shaft of light illuminated a small body in the door. “Jou? What are you doing out in this weather? What’s wrong?” The body moved to grasp Jou’s arm and pull him into the dry warmth. “You’re soaked! Get in here and take off those wet clothes. I’ll get you something to wear.” Before he could leave, Jou’s hand stopped him.

“No time fer dat. I gotta ‘mergency” Jou let the jacket fall open showing the bruised black form beneath. “Dis little un needs help fast.” 

Gasping, the chocolate eyed youth quickly took in Jou’s bundle. “Come into the exam room. I’ll see what I can do. What happened to him?” He moved to the door on the right, unlocking it as he went. With a flip of the light switch, a basic sanitary room with a table in the middle was revealed. He motioned for Jou to put his bundle on the table while he opened a cabinet to get his stethoscope. 

Jou gently laid the little one down. “I don’t know, Ryou. I found it in a sack floatin’ in da drainage ditch. Da sack was full o’ blood ‘n stuff. Looked like someone beat da poor things.” 

Ryou listened carefully to the little one’s heartbeat and raspy breathing. “There were others?” He tried to keep his voice even. This was bad. Jou’s simple nod made it even worse. Who could hurt such a small and defenseless baby like this. But Ryou knew all too well, he’s seen it enough to set up this free Duel Pet Clinic. His dream. Sighing, he tested each of the limbs and ribs. He even drew blood for the various diseases. This little one would not fall through the cracks if he had a say about it. 

Jou watched as the minutes stretched to the hour mark, then a half hour more. It was not until two full hours later, that Ryou finally placed the little one in a heated cage to rest. He motioned for Jou to follow him back into the main living quarters. Without a word, he led Jou into the kitchen and poured them both a cup of tea. They had each drank their cups and had a refill before he finally spoke. “What are your plans for him?” 

Blinking, Jou was stumped for a moment. “Him?” 

“Yes, him. He’s a newly hatched male Black Dragon Duel Pet. His eyes aren’t open yet, so he’s probably less than a day out of his egg. From the exam, he appears to have a few bruised ribs and a high probability of pneumonia. Given the description you gave me, I’m surprised he didn’t receive any more serious injuries. He’s a very lucky little guy.” Sipping the warmth, Ryou leveled his eyes on Jou’s. “Should I call the Adoption Center and have them come get him?” He chuckled at Jou’s outraged look.

“NO!!! They’d just plop ‘im in da kennel ‘n he’d never get out!” Jou couldn’t let that happen to the little guy. He’d already been through so much. “I’ll take care a ‘im.”

Rou smiled gently. He knew Jou wouldn’t let the little one go to the Center; hell he didn’t like the Center much either. But with Jou’s dad around and the limited amount of money Jou had, Ryou didn’t think Jou could take care of him either. “Are you sure? Black Dragons eat a lot and need special vitamins, not to mention his medications.” He watched Jou deflate after each expense was listed. He’d really hate to break Jou’s heart. Ryou thought for only a moment before he continued. If he backed out now, he’d not have another chance. “Tell you what. I need to hire someone to help me out here in the clinic and to do errands. I can’t pay much, but I’d be willing to give you the vitamins and medical care he needs as well as room and board for the both of you. This way you can keep him and I can get the help I need.” 

Wide golden eyes blinked comically. Jou was sure he hadn’t heard right. “Uh...could ya repeat dat?” He cleaned his ears with his finger as Ryou laughingly repeated his offer. “Dat’s what I thought ya said. Ryou, I don’t think I can help ya there. I really appreciate da offer, but I don’t know anything bout medicine or healing.”

“You don’t have to know anything. I would just need you to help keep the cages and holding rooms clean and sterilized, feed and water the Pets, help keep them calm, greet customers as they come in, help with the office work, and do occasional errands. I’ll teach you everything you need to know. Honest.”

It was tempting. It really was. Here was a perfect chance to not only escape his father but to learn something new that could further his life. With Ryou’s training, it could be possible to get hired in other offices or clinics. Not to mention best of all, he could keep the little Black Dragon. For the life of him, he could not see any downsides to this arrangement. “What bout school?”

“The clinic is closed during school hours. Only emergency calls are accepted during then, and the school officials are aware of my possible need to leave early. If you decide to help, I will alert them to your designation as assistant. That way you can leave when needed as well. BUT it doesn’t affect your homework. You’re still going to have to hand it all in on time.” Smiling, Ryou couldn’t help the slight tease. He knew Jou only played up the dumb act and actually would have had high scores in class IF the teachers weren’t prejudiced against him. Maybe this will get those hypocritical jerks to see Jou in an entirely different light. Then again, maybe not. 

Slumping slightly, Jou’s shoulders signaled his defeat. It was just too good an offer to pass up. “When do I start?” He raised his forgotten tea to his lips only to get the cooled dregs left. When had he finished it? Thinking back over it, it was probably during Ryou’s original offer. He set the cup on the table silently.

“You can start right now. While I go get a room setup for you, you can clean the kitchen up. I’ll meet you back in the exam room to show you how to clean and sanitize it in about ten minutes.We’ll also check on your new Pet before bed. Though I do need to warn you, at this age he has to eat every four hours. I’ll set an alarm up and have the nutrient solution made up to make it easier for you.” He shook his head at Jou’s frown. “If you’re going to be his master, you’ll need to be the one to feed him. It’ll strengthen your bonds. At least it’s Friday and you have the whole weekend to get him on a regular schedule. And trust me, he’s going to be growing like crazy in the next two days.”

Jou could understand that. Nodding, he stood picking up both cups as Ryou also rose and left further into the main house. The simple act of washing the cups and kettle settled his thoughts. He always loved doing dishes by hand. The act forced him to relax and calm down after harsh days; if not then the dishes wound up broken and in the trash. As he dried the last of the cups, his mind had already settled on the most important decision so far. After putting the cups in the cupboard, he found his feet carrying him back in front of the small cage. The little Black Dragon’s breathing was raspy, but he didn’t seem stressed in any way. 

Jou breathed easier himself after seeing that. Jou gently reached in and stroked the little one’s head. Even deep in a drugged sleep, he cuddled into the soft touch with a low purr. A soft smile found it’s way to Jou’s lips. Jou’s whisper of breath brought a deeper purr. “I promise to protect you from here on out, my dearest Kigai. My dear Strong Spirit, I will not allow you to be broken ever again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at Jou's first days with Kigai.

**Nesting Habits**

_ Author: Kinkou _

_ Rating: M _

_ Genre: AU Romance/Humor _

_ Pairing: Jou/Seto, Yugi/Yami, Malik/Marik, Ryou/Bakura _

_ Disclaimer: I do not hold any rights to anything in the Yugioh world. That all remains with its creator. _

_ Summary: This is the story how Jou finds an injured Black Dragon Duel Pet one night and raises it regardless of petnappers, lovesick dragonesses, or sadistic CEOs. _

_ Chapter {2/?} _

**Chapter 2**

“AH!! Slow down! Slow down! Eeeeaaaaasy! WATCH THE CLAWS!!!!!”

Laughing at the new morning chorus in the house, Ryou strolled happily into the kitchen. Today was only the second day Jou and his little Black Dragon had stayed with him, but it already felt like they’d been there all along.  Breakfast was already set out on the table waiting for him. He filled his plate and started enjoying the bursts of flavor Jou somehow managed to coax from the simplest of foods. Now that had been a pleasant surprise. Even though Ryou was a wonderful cook himself, Jou’s culinary skills were far above his. He’d definitely suggest Jou become a chef after school; it would be too much a waste otherwise.

_ Then again, _ he thought,  _ maybe I should just convince him to remain here. This is just heavenly.  _ Taking another bite, Ryou glanced towards the door.  The hectic yelling abated so he could only assumed the little one had finished his breakfast.  He knew what was next; his smile grew in anticipation. And true to his instincts, not ten minutes later, as he was washing the dishes, a freshly washed Jou strolled in carrying a drenched Kigai wrapped in a fluffy towel.  He was a little disappointed to see Jou was mostly dry.  “Did Lucky not play in the bath?”

Sitting down, Jou started toweling Kigai off gently.  His voice laughed lovingly as the little dragon purred and snuggled closer. “Naw, he did. I just decided that if I was going to get wet anyway, I should just go ahead and join him.” Golden eyes sparkled at Ryou mischievously, “I’d wait a little while before going in there. It was a war zone.”

Ryou couldn’t hold his giggles. “I see. I’ll just wait until you get it cleaned up then.”   With a trained eye, he studied the little dragon’s actions and movements. “He seems to be moving easier and with a greater range.  He’s also not wheezing as bad as before. I’d say he’s almost fully healed. Which is amazing. Most dragons heal quickly, but not that fast. He really is a lucky guy.”  Reaching out, he pets the little one’s snout. “Aren’t you, Lucky?”

“He also didn’t flinch from any of my touches either so he’s not as sore.”  Jou sighed in thought. “Are you sure it’s ok for you to call him Lucky? I mean, his name is Kigai. Won’t he get confused?”

“No. Most Duel Pet owners, especially those that need to develop really strong bonds, have a name that is ONLY used by the master and another as a general use name. That way when they are working together, the pet knows to only listen to its master and not just anyone that knows its name. That’s why it was so important for YOU to feed and take care of his basic needs these few days after he hatched.  It started that strong maternal bond most young forge. With you always calling him ‘Kigai’, he’s learned that YOU are his master or ‘paternal’ figure and that he is to listen to just you. Since he has no bonds to me, he won’t listen to anything I say. So if I call him ‘Lucky’ and everyone else does, he may learn to look at us and that we mean him, but he will not listen to any command we give. Does that make sense?”

Jou tapped his chin as he thought about it.  He did vaguely remember that some masters even used other languages to command their Pets. So this was just a part of that technique. After a few moments, he nodded with a smile. “I think I get what you’re saying.”  His golden eyes settled on the purring black lump in his lap.

It was hard to tell if Kigai was sleeping or not since his eyes still were not open. But by his even breaths and purrs, Jou thought it was nap time again. All he seemed to do right now was eat, sleep, and grow in leaps and bounds.  Ryou had laughed when Jou’d asked him about it before and explained that was what most babies did.  True, he’d not opened his eyes yet, but that was not unheard of.  Each Pet was different from another. So when Kigai was ready to open his eyes, well he’d open them.

“I guess I better go put him to bed. You’re sure there’s nothing wrong with him sleeping so much?”

Ryou shook his head at Jou’s question as he himself stood up to go into the clinic. “Yes, Jou. I’m sure. He’s being a normal baby right now.” Moving to the side, he allowed Jou passed into the main house. “And if you really think about it, he’s grown from the size of a small house cat to the size of a medium sized dog in only two days. His body’s expending a lot of energy to grow at that rate, so of course he doesn’t have the energy to do much else.” Ryou headed down the hallway with a wave. “But don’t worry so much. The rapid growth will slow down soon enough and he’ll be running around no problem.”

Jou watched his friend walk off. He couldn’t help it if he was worried about Kigai. Jou’d often dreamed of having a Duel Pet of his own, but he never had the money to afford one. With his father’s drinking and gambling habits, not much was left over for food for the humans much less for a Pet. And if he was entirely truthful with himself, he knew how mean his father could be when drunk. If the Pet managed to get in the way at the wrong time, it would have been seriously hurt. No. It was all together better that Jou had waited.

Jou smiled as the little one in his arms yawned and snuggled closer. Yes. It was far better that he waited so Kigai could come into his life. Once Jou reached his room, he laid Kigai down in his bed and then started making his own. Every so often, he’d glance over to check on Kigai’s shifting in his sleep.

Finishing his room, Jou moved on to the bathroom. He gathered the mop on his way. He opened the door and promptly froze. He wasn’t kidding when he said it was a war zone. At least a foot wide puddle of water stood freely in the middle of the floor; the sink had several inches in it as well.  Sighing, he looked up in askance only to frown in thought.  _ Now how did we get that much water on the ceiling?! _  Jou’s grip tightened on the mop in determination and he started trying to order the chaos.

He had no idea how long he’d been mopping and drying the room; all he knew was his arms were aching. Turning around to wring the mop out, a soft mewling startled him. Jou whipped around with the mop out like a staff in defense. His panting breath the only sound he made.

The soft mewling came again from the small black dragon toddling unsteadily towards Jou. Reaching his little arms out, he valiantly tried to transverse the slippery tiles. But his legs were not ready for such a long, tricky trek just yet; he plopped down mere inches from his goal. By the pout, he was not happy about his failure. Little legs and arms struggled to push him up once more.

Jou watched Kigai’s progress. His chest burst with pride with each tottering step forward. When Kigai fell, Jou had a hard time restraining his impulse to race forward and cuddle the dragon. But he knew it was part of the learning, Kigai had to figure it out on his own. Finally with a staggered push, Kigai grasped onto Jou’s pants leg.  And that was Jou’s clue; he picked Kigai up gently into his warm hug.

“That was GREAT, Kigai! I am so proud of you!” Mewling in delight, Kigai snuggled closer to his momma. He knew he could find momma. He was a big dragon now!  He let his purr deepen and looked at his momma. Happiness brightened his gaze.

It took a few moments for Jou to process what he was seeing. When it finally clicked in his brain, his scream was easily heard in the clinic. **“RYOU!!!!!!!”** Gathering Kigai closer, he rushed to the front of the house and into the open door of the clinic. Visions of hemorrhaging eyes, blood pouring from those small sockets, pushed Jou faster. His mind reeled from the fears that his little Kigai’s eyes might be damaged from the abuse. Truthfully for him, that was the only excuse for what he’d seen. Nothing else could explain it. By the time he got there, Jou was near hysterics. Kigai was even picking up on his momma’s fear; hiccupping screeches pulsing from his throat.

Luckily Ryou was not with a client when they came skidding in. Looking up startled, he crossed to the pair. “What’s wrong? What happened?”  His worry rose as Jou laid the still screeching Kigai onto the table. Nothing was wrong as far as he could see.

“His eyes… they’re… something’s wrong with them! I was in the bathroom cleaning up when I turned and saw him walking to me. But after he got there and I cuddled him, I saw…. his eyes…” Breaking off with a sob, Jou moved the slightly calmer Kigai around so Ryou could exam him.

Ryou glanced down; afraid Kigai’s eyes may have been damaged. Doe brown eyes stared into crimson red. To say it was a surprise would be like saying Seto Kaiba had a little money.  Usually Black Dragon Duel Pets had golden yellow eyes, or rarely an amber color. But this little one that someone had tried to kill had the rarest of all the eyes. They were so rare Ryou’d only seen pictures of them in his books. He was a Red Eyes Black Dragon!  

Ryou continued to stare in wonderment at the little one. It wasn’t until Kigai blinked that Ryou shook off the spell. Reaching out a trembling hand for his stool, he sat. Out of all the Pets and breeds, Jou with his amazing luck not only found a Duel Pet, but one of the four rarest dragon breeds ever. Second only to the Blue Eyes White Dragons. Both were highly treasured and sought. Even though the Black and White Dragon breeds were fairly common, it was their eye colors that made them so rare. It was those abnormal colors that bespoke the strength of the Pet. The more brilliant and vibrant the shade, the stronger it was.

Kigai’s depth of crimson clearly displayed that he was going to be one of the strongest yet. There was still the off chance of blindness or some form of damage, but Ryou strongly doubted it due to Kigai’s reaching out to Jou in his distress.  Ryou’s eyes strayed over to the still frantic boy. He took a few moments steadying his breathing and performed a simple exam on the little one. Afterward he motioned Jou to sit; Jou’s pacing was starting to get on his nerves.

“Calm down, Jou. He’s going to be alright.” Ryou couldn’t help chuckling at that. The little one was definitely going to be alright no matter what happened in the future. “His eyes are perfectly ok.”

Not entirely trusting him, Jou glared at Ryou. “How can you say that? His eyes are red! All the other Black Dragons I’ve seen had yellow eyes. Why are his red?” Ah, there was the hysteria trying to creep back in. Jou was certain there was something wrong and Ryou just didn’t want to tell him.

“Jou. Breathe. You’re scaring Lucky.”

Looking at his Kigai still hiccupping in fear, Jou took the suggested breath. And then a few more for good measure. Once he was calm enough, he asked his questions again. Jou noticed the bemused smile Ryou held as he started with the explanation.

“To start off, his eyes are perfectly fine. There is no damage to them what-so-ever.  Now, you are aware that there are different breeds of dragons, yes?” Jou’s nod prompted him to continue. “Now in those breeds there are ...well some call them sub-breeds. It is not a correct classification, but it helps to think of them in levels. Dragon sub-breeds are arranged by their eye colors much like Dark Magicians are arranged by their hair colors. The most common and therefore the lowest ranked eye color for the Black Dragon is the golden-yellow, which is also its standard strength. The next rank up is the rare amber color. This one is stronger than the yellows, but not the strongest. That is reserved for the highest ranking, the Red Eyes. Lately, there has been an added level, but it is still very new and no one is sure of the strengths of them. In fact there are only two documented cases of these hatchlings. More studies are being launched, but have nothing to do with this case so we’ll skip it for now.”

He waited for Jou’s mind to catch up with him. When Jou leveled his startled gaze on him, he merely nodded and continued the lesson. “Red Eyes are REALLY rare. So you’re going to have to be careful with Lucky around. People will probably offer a lot of money for him or worse yet steals him. His training is going to have to be a little more intense than most Black Dragons’. He’s going to be a STRONG one when he grows. Do you still think you can care for him?”

“Are you nuts?! Course I’m going to take care of him!” Jou smiled down to reassure Kigai. Finally calming his hiccups, Kigai grinned back. His tail twitched in pleasure as he purred. He loved Momma’s smile. Momma glowed prettily when happy and he made Momma smile the most! Closing his eyes to snuggle deeper into Jou’s arms, Kigai promised himself that he’d make sure his Momma kept smiling. When Momma’d screamed earlier, Kigai didn’t like it one bit. Momma’s glow disappeared and that was not acceptable. Momma should always glow!

“Training isn’t going to be a problem either.” Jou’s voice lulled Kigai into a peaceful nap. After that emotional rollercoaster, his growth, and walk down the hall, he was exhausted. “I’ll do whatever I have to so Kigai’s safe.” His purr deepened. He’d do whatever needed to keep his Momma safe to. He knew he had a lot to learn and it would not be easy, but he’d do it. He was a Big Dragon now and Momma needed him. “And I’m sure he can handle it.”  _  That’s for sure _ . Kigai thought as he drifted off.

Laughing, Jou shook his head at the sleeping form. He had no idea what Kigai was dreaming, but it had to be good. Jou stood to take Kigai to bed. “I got to admit his eyes are so kickass. If he’s as powerful as they are, so will he- kickass that is.” Ryou only smiled in answer to Jou’s shit eating grin.

Watching the two leave the exam room, Ryou chuckled. Things definitely were not dull around the place anymore. He quickly checked the appointment book before heading back to the living quarters. Since Jou was finally finished with the bathroom, Ryou was going to take a bath and finish getting ready before his first client. He told Jou to watch the front then locked the bathroom door. The mundane tasks of toiletry couldn’t occupy his mind for long. It kept settling back to little Kigai. Jou may be taking everything in stride, but Ryou understood exactly what would happen in the future. By the time the door was unlocked, he had a plan.

First stop on his way back to the clinic was his study. Grabbing two books from his shelf, he continued. The second stop was his computer to place a very special order. He wasn’t happy to learn the little microchip he wanted was backordered, but a three week wait was better than the alternative. Once that was completed, he tracked down Jou in the kitchen.

Finding him once again feeding the now awake Kigai, Ryou plopped the two books in front of him. Jou’s confused gaze settled on the ‘Dragon Training for Dummies’ and ‘How to train your Dragon’ books; eyebrow raised in question. “These are some training books that should help you start the basics at least. They’ll tell you the generals of what to expect and techniques you can try.” Ryou felt bad. Jou’s grin clearly said he was expecting too much. “Don’t get your hopes up. These are for regular dragons. Kigai may be faster or slower than what the books suggest. You just have to take it at his pace.” Nodding, Jou started flipping through the one closest to him as Kigai finished his bottle. “We’ve got to get started soon. After all, we have school tomorrow.”

Jou’s impression of a stranded fish was adorable. His mouth opened only to close seconds later; no sound passed his lips. Ryou giggled. On the fifth open, Jou’s voice squeaked out. Coughing, he tried again. “Tomorrow?! Already? What are we going to do? I can’t leave Kigai here alone! Who’d feed him? And I can’t skip.” Wide golden eyes stared in shock. His breath hitching.

Rolling his eyes, Ryou sighed. It seemed Jou was easily excited where Kigai was concerned.  “Jou, calm down. It’s not that bad.” He ignored Jou’s frown as he motioned for silence. “The school has a Petcare center for students whose Pets can’t be left behind either for bond purposes, age issues, or training points. If the Pet can’t be left, it’s brought to school. All we have to do is take Kigai to the center and log him in. They’ll take care of him until school is over. You’ll be allowed to visit him between classes. They’ll even call you out of class if there's an issue.”

“But you said I had to feed and care for him.” By the set of Jou’s jaw, Ryou could tell a fight was coming.

Hands on his hips, Ryou glared defiantly right back. “And you did, for the first few days to establish the paternal bond. By tomorrow, it’ll be safe to leave him alone for a few hours. He needs to start getting used to it. Besides, he’s almost big enough to cut the nutrient solution back and start on solid nutrients, then real food.”

Jou blinked. “Already? He’s only a few days old.” Burping, Kigai lowered the bottle. He’d already grown to stand with his head at Jou’s knees. Jou frowned at his thoughts. “Just how big will he get? All the one’s I’ve seen have been pretty small.”

Shrugging, Ryou picked the bottle up from Kigai. “Black and White Dragons grow very large. He’d need his own building at full growth.” Waving a hand to settle the startled blond, “Don’t worry. They usually do not reach full growth until around fifteen to twenty years of age. They grow fast the first few days, and then slow down. I suspect he’ll probably get another growth spurt before tomorrow or the next day. I doubt he’ll grow anymore after next week for a while.” He crossed to the sink and washed the bottle in thought. “I don’t know if you’d seen them, but Kaiba’s White Dragons are only five years old. They only stand shoulder height to him on their hind legs. Kigai’ll probably be the same at that age.”

Kigai giggled-purred at Momma’s scrunched face. Jou didn’t even want to think of that ego-maniacal jerk much less compare his sweet Kigai to Kaiba’s three spoiled bitches. But Jou had to admit, Ryou did place the whole growth thing into perspective. “Alright, I get what you’re saying.”

Nodding, Ryou turned back to the clinic as the bell above the door sounded. “Good. I’d suggest reading. I’ll call if I need anything.” After getting Jou’s agreeing wave, he headed back to work.

Pulling the first book closer, Jou sighed to the curious Kigai. “Well, I guess we better start this mess. Whatcha think?” Kigai rumbled softly. “Alright then. Here we go.” Jou flipped the page and was soon submerged in techniques, commands, and lessons. From everything on cleanliness to courting, swam through Jou’s mind as the minutes bled to hours. He didn’t know there were so many delicate issues one had to address with their Pets. One thing came clear to him though; each of the books treated the Pets as simply owned objects. They had no minds or feelings of their own. Jou detested people that held that belief. He was certain the Pets held their own feelings and desires. They had their own wishes and dreams. His eyes narrowed. Whoever wrote these books didn’t know squat about Pets. They may know the best techniques, but they didn’t know what was best. Taking a deep breath, Jou resolved to reread the books and glean what info he could and then change it to suit Kigai and him.

Taking in the fading light with a sigh, Ryou popped his back. It almost seemed like this day would not end with the long list of patients walking through his door. Luckily, he was finishing on his last one. Turning back to the young boy, he glared gently. “Just remember to keep the wound clean and bandaged lightly. And DON’T let her fly for at least a week. Her wing has to rest if it’s to heal.” He walked the boy and his Pet out.  “I mean it this time Jaden. If she doesn’t rest it, she’ll be crippled.”

The young boy paled. “No Sir! Of course Sir!” Cradling the little winged Kuriboh tighter, Jaden jolted out the door. “Thank you Sir!”

“Don’t call me ‘Sir’!” Ryou yelled back good naturedly while closing the door. With a turn of the lock, Ryou officially ended his work day. “Jou?” He called towards the back. He frowned when neither blond nor voice answered. Walking back, he looked through each room he passed. Still he found neither hide nor hair of his roommate.   _ Now where could he be? He wouldn’t leave without telling me, especially with Kigai. So where is he?  _  One by one he eliminated the various rooms until only one was left.  The kitchen, where he left Jou earlier. Walking in, Ryou was not prepared for what greeted him.

White. Gleaming, shining, powdery white everywhere. With the back of his hands, Ryou rubbed his eyes in disbelief. Opening them once more, nothing changed except more details became apparent under the white. The refrigerator was wide open; shelves pulled out with all the food spilt. Pots and pans sat on the floor in various states of disarray. Some held food, others held … something. Ryou didn’t even want to think WHAT all was in them. Chaos seemed to have exploded rather violently in the small room. What was more surprising than the mess was the simple fact that Jou sat at the table, covered in the white powder, sound asleep. Ryou knew he was a sound sleeper but this was just plain ridiculous.  Moving further in, Ryou noticed a now white Kigai whining pitifully in the middle of the floor. Three empty bottles sat beside the little one with a forth between his legs, open. An empty sack of the nutrient supplement clutched tightly in his claws was the only clue Ryou needed as to the cause.

Looking up, Kigai’s teary reds met Ryou’s chocolate browns. His hopeless whines broke Ryou’s heart.  Leaning down, he wiped Kigai’s eyes and smiled. “Don’t cry, Lucky. I’ll help you.” It didn’t take long for Ryou to have another bottle made, regardless of the mess.  As he handed it to Kigai, he noticed the little head now reached just below his waist. True, Kigai was toddling on his hind legs, but to grow so much in just a few hours was staggering.

Kigai happily squeaked, holding his prize close. Not paying any more attention to the small human, he turned back to the table. A smile stretched his draconic lips. Momma and he had been looking at that strange thingy the small human gave Momma earlier. He thought they called it a “buhk”. He didn’t see anything special about it to hold most of Momma’s attention, but it must have something really important to make Momma ignore him for so long. Momma’d barely looked up from it all light-time. It was light-bedtime now and that was a LONG time. He’d even gotten his own bottles outta the cold thing Momma kept them in after Momma decided it was Momma-naptime. He’d never seen a Momma-nap; it was always his naptime. But there Momma was, head laying on the buhk-thing sound asleep.

Toddling over, Kigai planned out his next step. Ryou watched while cleaning the mess, confused. The table was way above Kigai’s head, but that didn’t stop him. He put the bottle nipple in his mouth, leaving his claws free, and grabbed the other chair by its seat. Now, the thought of trying to climb up it did cross his mind, but even he realized he was still too small to manage that.  Pushing, Kigai got the chair beside a small radiator cover box that was within his height.

Once he had it positioned just right, Kigai scrambled onto the cover box. Ryou couldn’t stop giggling as he watched the little dragon’s antics. Those little legs pushing in the air with his little wings twisting every which way trying to propel himself upward was just too adorable. Ryou was astounded by Kigai’s problem solving and strength, at first. If Ryou had to guess he’d probably place Kigai’s intelligence right now as equivalent to a two or three year old human. Which was amazing given he just hatched two days ago.  Ryou could already tell teaching Kigai would be interesting to say the least.

Finally pulling his body on the cover’s top, Kigai focused on scrambling onto the chair seat next. This time was a little easier since it was not much higher than the cover. It was the next step that proved most difficult. Moving from chair seat to table top would not be easy and Kigai realized this as his chin rested on the table- calculating. He could almost get his claws to support himself, but was unsure if he could manage the pull up. Then he spotted the other buhk-thingie. It was within reach. Purring happily at the solution, Kigai reached out with a claw tip and snagged its corner. Slowly… ever so slowly, he pulled it closer. His claw came loose a few times, but Kigai’s eyes narrowed in concentration as he snagged it again. When, at last, it reached the table’s edge Kigai grabbed it with both paws, squealing happily. Now it got tricky. Keeping his precarious balance, he picked the heavy buhk-thing up, turned ever so slowly to the side, and set it gently down on the seat. 

Ryou listened to Kigai’s soft panting after moving the book. It was pretty big, and Ryou was surprised Kigai could even lift it to start with. Ryou started to take a step to aid the little dragon, but stopped. He needed to evaluate Kigai’s development and this was a perfect opportunity. Settling back, he finished cleaning the mess so he could start dinner.

Kigai actually took no notice of the other human’s scrutiny. He was focused on the task at paw. After his short rest once the buhk was in place, he was ready to tackle the next step- literally. Stepping on the buhk-thing, Kigai could now easily place his elbows on the table top. A little concentration-frown slighted his lips as he gathered his strength and tried to pull himself up. His little legs beat the air frantically in an attempt at more thrust. Even his wings tried to help, but it still appeared he’d fail. Narrowing his eyes further in defiance, Kigai pulled everything he could manage into his plight. He would NOT give up!

As his strength waned, Kigai didn’t know if it was his determination, will, or maybe the explosion of tail gas, but he finally managed to haul himself onto the table top. Where he promptly closed his eyes and flopped boneless in exhaustion. At least he made it, and now for the bottle…. Red eyes popped open in fear. Crawling to the edge, he peered over to the chair… and the bottle sitting so innocently out of reach- taunting him. He couldn’t help it. He was tired. He was hungry. He was even starting to get a bit cranky. So he did as all Big Dragons do in such instances. He sat up on his haunches, bawling.

No truer testament was there to how deeply Jou sleeps than to have a bawling Kigai in his ear and not even twitch. Ryou took pity on the little one. He grabbed the bottle and handed it back to its owner. He’d seen enough to gage the dragon’s intellect at this point.

The crying stopped as suddenly as it started. Bottle now firmly in his paws, Kigai spared a grin to his human accomplice. He pushed himself back on his feet to toddle back to Momma. Crouching down, Kigai gently raised the treasured bottle up… and promptly plunged it in Momma’s mouth, happily squealing.

Not even Jou could sleep through the bruising thrust of a high speed object trying to acquaint itself with his teeth, permanently. Jerking awake, Jou cursed loud and long in pain. He was sure a few teeth cracked under the force trauma. Ryou, on the other hand, stared in amused astonishment. His face reddened at Jou’s extensive vocabulary and once the shock wore off he could only laugh. Frowning, still counting teeth fragments, Jou glared at his friend. “Yew tink iz fonny?” Ryou’s laughter grew. After several more minutes of the uncontrollable giggles finally settling, Jou tried again, this time with less pain. “You thought that was funny?”

Ryou nodded, fighting more giggles. Jou’s glare lost its fire as Kigai, again, tried to feed Jou the bottle. Confused, he took it from the little dragon. “What do you want me to do with this?” Ryou’s giggling won as Kigai harrumphed, paws on hips in clear exasperation. Storming up, he snatched the bottle from Jou’s hand. Kigai narrowed his eyes and mimed drinking before giving it back.

Ryou watched as comprehension dawned on the blonde’s face. Jou looked at Ryou for confirmation of his fears. Smirking, Ryou nodded. Kigai decided Momma needed dinner, so he was gonna feed his Momma. It was cute. It was adorable. It was totally hilarious. Ryou turned and grabbed a canned soup from the cabinet; one of the few things Kigai could not get into. Let Jou handle this one on his own. Ryou’s giggles started to creep up again, but he pushed them down.

Jou, on the other hand, blushed deeply as he took the offered bottle; ignoring Ryou’s giggles. He was touched the little dragon wanted to share. “Thanks, Kigai. I appreciate it.” The answering purr brought a smile to his lips. He brought the bottle up and acted like he was drinking to the baited breath of his Pet. Bringing it back down, he handed it back. “Yum yum. That was good. Thank you, but I’m full. Think you can finish it for me?” Kigai became a bouncing black ball at Jou’s praise. Taking the bottle back, Kigai moved into Jou’s lap to drain it.

As the level in the bottle dropped, so did the dragon’s eyelids until his breath evened out. Jou gently removed the bottle from Kigai’s mouth. Standing, he nodded to Ryou as he carried his precious Pet to bed. Once he was tucked in soundly, Jou returned to dreading Ryou’s reactions.

A steaming bowl of soup and a sandwich met him at the table, along with a smiling Ryou upon his return. Jou braced himself for teasing, but the silverette just ate in silence.   Relieved, Jou settled down to the simple meal.  Neither said anything as the softly clinking spoons echoed in the silence. Casting a glance at Ryou out of the corner of his eye, Jou frowned slightly. His thoughts were running rampant and the silence of his friend was not helping at all. Finally with a slosh of soup, Jou had enough. “OK! Just say it already! I know you want to say something!” 

Calmly, Ryou sipped his tea. It was a few moments before he looked at the fuming blond. A grin stretched gently across his lips. “You’d make a good parent.” 

Blinking in confusion, Jou didn’t know what to say. That was not what he was expecting. “Huh?”  It clicked mentally as Ryou started snickering. “Oh, that.” Jou’s cheeks dusted lightly in pink. “Well, Shizuka never wanted to eat on her own when she was a baby. You’d first have to pretend to like it then ask her for help.  Even as a baby she always liked to help others. I just thought since Kigai wanted to be helpful, it’d work on him to.” Rubbing the back of his head, Jou’s eyes slid back to his food.

“That’s not what I mean.” Ryou sipped his soup. “ You had every right to yell and be mad at Lucky, but you didn’t. You held your temper; true you cursed, but you never took it out on him. You never made him feel responsible or guilty for any of it even when you were in pain. Another thing is you kept a positive spin on everything. You praised him for little stuff and ignored negative comments that would have belittled his achievements. THAT’s what I meant by you’d make a good parent.”

A simple, ‘oh’, was all Jou could answer. He hadn’t even thought of his reaction to Kigai. He’d acted first. Now that he had time to think, he was happy he’d not flown off the handle. He’d, for the longest time, been afraid that he’d act like his father in such instances, but as Ryou pointed out he had not. Happiness welled up inside.  Reflecting back on his thoughts, Jou finished his sandwich and soup in record time. Ryou, smiling, cleaned his dishes and left his friend alone.  He had a feeling tomorrow was going  to be a long and entertaining day.

Jou was too lost in his thoughts to hear Ryou leave. Maybe this was all a mistake. Maybe it WOULD be better off to let someone else raise Kigai.  Round and round his head, the thoughts and fears raced. Jou was close to giving up as the tons of fears rose ever higher , but the image of Kigai’s happy face as he tried to feed Jou battled them down. No. Kigai belonged to him and he would do his best to raise him right.

Resolved, Jou finally came back to himself as the hall clock chimmed.  Standing, he made quick work of cleaning up his dishes before heading to bed. Tomorrow was a new day and he was going to meet it head on.  As he settled  under the blankets, his eyes settled on the sleeping dragon. Correction; THEY would meet it head on. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, first day of school for little Kigai and a look at Seto's...er... hobby.

**Nesting Habits**

_ Author: Kinkou _

_ Rating: M _

_ Genre: AU Romance/Humor _

_ Pairing: Jou/Seto, Yugi/Yami, Malik/Marik, Ryou/Bakura _

_ Disclaimer: I do not hold any rights to anything in the Yugioh world or any monetary allowances/benefits. That all remains with its creator. _

_ Summary: This is the story how Jou finds an injured Black Dragon Duel Pet one night and raises it regardless of petnappers, lovesick dragonesses, or sadistic CEOs. _

_ Chapter {3/?} _

_ *** Author Note*** _

_ Sorry this has taken so long to get posted. I’ve had quite a few major changes happening around here that just took a while to get corrected.  I thank you all for waiting so patiently. But to all who read, thank you for your time. And I just want to see if anyone can guess some of my favorite games/animes hidden in this chapter. Have fun!  ^^ _

**_CHAPTER 3_ **

“Hmmm. Not quite right. The pixels need to be cleaned a little more.”  Tapping furiously on the keyboard, the cinnamon haired young man worked diligently.  Whatever was on his screen had his undivided attention to the point the knocking on his doors went unnoticed.   “Still too grainy.” His exasperation sighed out. This was taking far too long to correct. Damn it! He needed that image NOW. Cursing, his fingers jabbed harder than necessary.

“You’re going to break the glass if you’re not careful,  Aniki.”

Glancing up, Seto’s disapproving glare settled on his younger brother as he entered the room followed by three gleaming beauties. “Mokuba, where are your manners? You know to knock before entering.”

The aforementioned Mokuba rolled his eyes. “I did. You didn’t notice; just like you didn’t notice the phone ringing to alert you I was on the way up or the door opening.” He would have continued, but he realized that his brother’s attention had already returned to the computer screen before him. Sighing, Mokuba stalked over to one of the chairs and took a seat. He knew when Seto was like this, almost nothing registered. It was almost like an addiction for the elder Kaiba. Until that small, grainy image perfectly showed what he desired, nothing short of an emergency would get through.  

“DAMN IT!!!!!” Okay, so maybe not even an emergency could bring him out.

“Um, Seto?” Nervously, Mokuba shifted in the chair. “Why don’t you use a better camera? It’d be a lot easier in the long run. Don’t you think?”

Ice blue rose momently to lock on the other’s eyes. Glancing back down, he continued his work. “I’ve already thought of that. The camera has to be small so it’s not noticeable. Otherwise, he’d see it and get suspicious.”

“Really. You don’t say.” Mokuba was not above snipping. This has been going on since Seto started high school, for Ra’s sake! Mokuba was certain all the huge technological advances Kaiba Corp was responsible for held the underlying purpose to further fuel Seto’s addiction. Hell. The fact that they were about to test a new high resolution camera the size of a pin head with both high memory and wireless capabilities  was just further proof Mokuba needed to plead his case.  Rubbing his forehead, Mokuba’s sigh quickly followed three others. He glanced to the three white dragonesses staring at their master. Each holding differing forms of exasperation, worry, and amusement.  They all had just about reached their limits on Seto’s foolishness. “Why don’t you stop being a stalker and just ASK him out already?!”

No reaction came from the elder as he worked furiously.  This was getting ridiculous.  Settling his gaze on the three dragonesses, Mokuba nodded. They had to get Seto’s attention. Something had to be done. Mokuba’s breath hissed in frustration. “Seto, I’m going to marry Yugi.” Nothing not even an eye blink.  “I’ve also decided to get a sex change and join Pegasus’s dance troupe.” Ok there was a grunt, but definitely not a sentient response. Looking for guidance from the others, he was at his wits end.  

**_“Master, your mate is walking below in nothing but whipped cream and a smile.”_ ** __

Mokuba watched as the oversized chair spun around, empty. Its occupant standing, breathless, frantically searching the cement below for the delicious tease.   Four resounding thwaps echoed through the room as foreheads met with tails or palms. Why was it no surprise THAT managed to break through to Seto?  But Mokuba didn’t stop to evaluate it more. Moving while his brother was occupied, Mokuba quickly set to work at the computer. A grainy image of a certain blonde’s round bum seared his poor innocent mind as he mistakenly looked at the screen. His pained yelp went unnoticed by the elder as Mokuba continued on his mission. Hoping the whole while to find some brain bleach as soon as possible.

“That was a mean trick, Kisara.” Seto’s cold voice admonished the guilty party as the last keystroke locked the computer.

Shrugging, the dragoness moved aside to allow her own sisters to pass to their couches.  **_“You need some diversion, Master.”_ **

**_“It does no good to sit and view….”_ ** Kairi chimed in.

**_“That which you desire, but are too cowardly to gain.”_** Kirara snorted. All three dragonesses leveled disappointed glares on the CEO. **_“Really, Master. Why do you not simply grab your mate and have done with it?”_**

 ** _“This pinning and obsessing does your health no good.”_** Kairi sighed as she lay back on her couch. **_“Even Mokuba has gotten his mate’s attention! You should be able to as well.”_**

Paling, Mokuba glanced at Seto. Fear slivered down his spine as their eyes met. An explanation was demanded, but thankfully Kisara was not ready for the conversation to be derailed just yet.

**_“You will leave Little Master alone.”_ ** She hissed stepping between the two.  **_“You have no say nor footing on this matter since you, yourself, have yet to even SPEAK to your Chosen.”_ **

Seto mustered as much a glare as he could. He knew they were correct, but it still was uncalled for. At least he wasn’t pouting.  “I’ve spoken to him.”

A four way snort echoed through the room. Could he sound more like a child? **_“You’ve insulted him and hurt him so many times….”_** Kairi sneered.

“He barely acknowledges your presence anymore.” Mokuba rolled his eyes in exasperation.

**_“So now, you’d be far better off releasing him for I’m sure, Katsuya could find a FAR better mate than you.”_ ** Kisara sniffed indifferently, strolling back to her couch.

**_“One who truly appreciates him.”_ ** Kairi’s eyes drifted shut; hiding the mischievous glint behind her lids.

Kirara was not so subtle.  **_“One that REALLY loves him. Unlike a certain CEO!”_ **

Oh these four knew what buttons to push. Snarling, Seto stomped back to his chair. “What do you know? I have a prospect at least. You do not have even that.”

If he expected an argument, he was sadly unrewarded. Only Kisara deemed the matter worthy a word as her sisters fell into their naps.  **_“And what of it? We have not met the right one yet. But when we do, we will not stop until he is ours.”_ ** __ Lying primly on her couch with her head on her paws, Kisara’s eyes stabbed at him.  **“** **_We understand the importance of not waiting. If you do, someone else may grab them up.”_ ** Soft blue eyes slowly closed with a sigh.  **_“That’s what we do not understand about you humans. You dance around each other and refuse to confront each other honestly. Really, it’s a wonder you ever accomplish anything.”_ **

Seto watched as his three himes drifted further into their dreams. Their words , however, chased around in his brain. Settling back in his chair, he did not pull the image back up; his sight reflected inward this time. Mokuba’s gaze never left the viper of a brother; afraid Seto’d interrogate him on his own ‘mate’  He allowed the elder his quiet time until Seto’s secretary interrupted. 

“Kaiba-sama? Your morning appointment has arrived. Should I move her to a conf erence room or do you wish to use your office?”

That snapped the CEO back to normal. Reaching over, he pressed the button. “No. I will meet her in conference room A. Make sure refreshments are available for our guest. She has had a long  trip and was cordial enough to make this early appearance.”

“Of course, Kaiba-sama.”

Mokuba blinked. Seto being NICE to a guest? Was this the end of the world...again? Catching his brother’s looks, Seto refrained from rolling his eyes. “Miss Navi was kind enough to come on very short notice to speak about a possible meeting between her own Blue Eyes and the Himes. I could only return the gesture.”  Seto’s voice only strained a little from choking back his disdain.

“Matchmaking, Aniki?” Mokuba ignored Seto’s slip. Hey at least he was TRYING to be civil, if only to the wrong person.

“No. Merely giving them some options.”Gathering his paperwork, Seto shook his head. “You know, as well as I, they hardly get to meet other Blue Eyes. How are they to find a mate if they do not get to look?” Once all his items were safely stowed in his briefcase, Seto left the office followed by Mokuba. Glancing over his shoulder at his sleeping Himes, he smiled.  _ They should be fine alone.   _ So thinking, he closed the door and left for the meeting. Not noticing the shadow hiding behind the plants.

On the elevator ride down, Seto briefed Mokuba about Miss Navi and her Blue Eyes, Reyez. The extent of the report was amazing, but he was confused by one thing. “How did you get this report?” His voice squeaked. 

“Suffice to say, I called in a favor from an acquaintance in the Balance Bureau.”

“So in other words, you called Yami for help.” Nodding to himself, Mokie ignored Seto’s glare. “He’s the only Justicar you know willing to bend the rules for you without losing his position. Privileges of being a Contact Family?” Mokuba couldn’t resist the smugness  of his question. After all, Seto and himself both fell in that ‘privileged’ category.

Choosing to ignore that, Seto strolled out as the doors dinged open, leaving his brother behind. His long strides carried him quickly to the conference room. Mokuba snicked at Seto’s mental pout as he rushed to catch up. Once at the door, both schooled their expressions and entered; business before them. 

Various drinks lined the back table as fruit and cheese platters sat temporarily in view. Mokuba paid no notice to the minimalist furnishings nor the elegantly clad female at the table. He merely retreated to the food. He was an observer only here anyway and having missed breakfast so far, it was only natural.

Seto’s attention, however, centered on the curvy red-head seated patiently. Her long tresses were braided over her pale lavender clad shoulder with green eyes locked on his every move. The predator in him snarled sensing another present. She was beautiful with her creamy pale skin, long red hair, and daring green eyes, but none of that held the CEO’s attention for long. Only honey eyed blondes populated his available thoughts. Well that and just what he wanted to do with said blond.  “Thank you for joining me on such short notice, Miss Navi. I trust your trip was satisfactory?” 

Seto almost retched as she adopted a ‘seductive’ look. Or at least that’s what he thought that was what she was trying for; to him it only looked like she was constipated.  RA! it was going to be one of THOSE meetings. He barely suppressed his cringe at her high nasal screech. “Very satisfactory. Mr. Kaba. It is my pleasure to aid you in ANY way I can.” Leaning forward, she batted her eyelashes coyly.

*cough* “Yes. Well, tell me a little more about your Blue Eyes.”

Her smile reminded Seto of a crocodile’s; sly, cunning, yet totally evil and untrustworthy. “Of course! My darling Reyez is a seven year old Blue Eyes White Dragon . His pedigree has been traced back two centuries to the Count Verat line of Honor Guard Pets. His sire was Grim while his dam was Sumptra. Both held the International Duel Pet Champion title for several years before their retirement. Reyez has followed their path and has held the title for the past three years now.”

Seto nodded. This was all basic public knowledge. Not what he wanted in the least. Yami’s report divulged more than that in the first paragraph. He’d made a point in alerting Seto to Miss Navi’s financial status as well as Reyez’s mental discrepancies. All of which, he wanted expanded. He didn’t trust the pair, but his himes’ had the choice. “That’s all well and good. But what I meant was, ‘How would he treat my girls?’.” His blue eyes scrutinized every movement. So his catching the narrowing of her eyes and thinning lips was not difficult. 

“There would be no issue at all. He’d take care of them as they deserve.”

Seto detected no lie, but her words set off every internal alarm.  Mokuba, who remained stuffing his face through the volley of words, raised an eyebrow. That didn’t sound at all good to him, but before he could voice an opinion, the intercom interrupted. 

“Kaiba-sama. There is an issue in your office.” 

Never taking his eyes off the now smirking woman, Seto answered stiffly. “What sort of issue?”

Her smirk vanished at the next words. “An unknown Blue Eyes White Dragon is being attacked by the Himes. Should we call Pet Control?”

Hunches hatched as he watched the emotional flood cross Miss Navi’s face. Snarling, Seto rose from his seat. “No need. His owner is with me. Have Security break the fight while I bring his owner up. Also contact Pet Emergency Services just in case.”  He grabbed a lavender shoulder and hauled the scheming skank to the elevator. Once the doors closed, she was pinned to the wall not at all gently. “What did you think would happen?” Seto’s cold hiss froze her insides. “Did you think your  _ PET _ could force my Himes to accept him?” So much disgust dripped from the question. She could only flinch in fear. “Was that your plan? Worm your way in by  _ RAPE _ and expect me to accept you as well?” Her whimper told him he’d hit the mark.  “Well you severely overestimated your dragon and yourself.” 

Throwing her from the elevator as soon as the doors opened, Seto stalked to his now open office door. KC security stood at attention upon his arrival. Two guards and their Partners watched a bloodied wreck laying on the floor while another Partner pair tried to calm the girls down in the farthest corner. Seto didn’t acknowledge Navi’s distressed cry as she raced to her poor Pet’s side. Striding forward, he nodded to the Command Knight before addressing his partner.  “Isono, report.”

“After reviewing the tapes, Kaiba-sama, the male intruder snuck into the office shortly after both Kaiba-san and yourself left in the elevator. Once inside, he attempted to mount Kirara while she slept. Unfortunately for him, the Himes are light sleepers. When he was in an unguarded position Kisara and Kairi attacked. From that point on, it was no match. The Himes continued to maul him until we arrived on scene.”

“Injuries?” 

“Only to the intruder, sir.”

Well that was a blessing. Seto’d have to destroy someone if any of his Himes were hurt. “And pray tell HOW he managed to gain entrance?”

Isono flinched slightly. He did NOT want to be the one to explain this, but there was no other choice. “There was a disturbance downstairs that required most of the experienced Partners to handle. This left a relatively new pair manning the monitors. The intruder simply walked the halls, much like the HImes, and ...well… the rookie could not distinguish male from female. He believed the intruder was merely one of the Himes and never raised the alarm.”

That oh so familiar throb behind his eyes was back. His headache flared to life. “Do we not require such knowledge BEFORE hiring?” 

“Yes, sir. The rookie’s ratings were top notch so this error should not have occurred. I am personally reviewing his files, Kaiba-sama, to ensure this does not happen again.”

Seto nodded. “I hope there are no further lapses.” The threat hung undisguised. Isono was one of his dear friends and most trusted employees. He’d hate to have to discipline the older man.

Feeling the disappointment radiate from Seto, Isono nodded. He knew how much trust Seto placed in him and how rare that was. So Seto’s disappointment only increased his own. He motioned for the other security members to move out. “I will escort Pet Emergency Services out and place the intruders under arrest until the Balance Bureau arrives.”

Seto didn’t acknowledge the statement ; he was too engrossed in calming and checking his Himes. He didn’t even notice Isono’s exit with the troublemakers nor Mokuba quickly following as well. Kisara, normally the calm one, was fit to spit lightning with the other two right behind her. Seeing his Himes beyond reason, Seto dodged a swirling tail to hit the emergency button hidden on his chair arm. In seconds, an indestructible barrier surrounded the rampaging reptiles just in time as all three started blasting. The shields absorbed the blasts; redirecting the energy to Kaiba Corp’s specially designed generators. Recycled to power all of Kaiba’s needs. Seto watched stoically as the girls vented but behind his cold exterior, he was ready to blast as well. 

Finally, the destructive rage flickered out. Replaced by a cold, calculated one instead. Seeing his girls once more themselves, Seto pressed the barrier release. Kirara reached her snout out for a comforting caress that Seto was all too pleased to give. Soon all three demanded strokes and attention to remove the vial stench of their attacker. Kisara was the first to ask the question. “ **_Why?”_ **

His growl matched hers. “Idiocy. Plain and simple.” Moving aside, he allowed them back to their couches. “A rookie could not tell the difference between a male and female.”

Rolling her eyes, Kirara settled down. **_”And his Partner did not alert him either?”_ **

**_“That’s hard to believe.”_ ** Kiari wrapped her tail around her sister’s in comfort as she lie upon her own couch.  **_“Any true Duel Pet can easily tell between genders and species.”_ **

**_“So unless his Partner has never been around others,”_ ** Kisara moved her couch closer to the other two and added her tail to the mix. “ **_Then you’ve been set up.”_ **

Before Seto could lose his temper, Kirara quietly quipped up.  **_“It’s possible this Pet wasn’t raised right.”_ ** The other two lapsed into quiet thought. Seto, however, was lost. 

“What does that mean?”

**_“Duel Pets are not supposed to be allowed away from their parents or groups until after the first week has passed.”_ ** Kirara’s unsettled gaze went to Kiari.

**_“However, there is an alarming increase of stolen infants and eggs being reported on our side of the Plane.”_ ** Quivering, Kiari’s voice broke slightly.  **_“Poachers and illegal traffickers are getting bolder no matter what the Balance Bureau and the Shadow Police do.”_ **

Kisara took the tale up from her.  **_“That first week is important to the infant. It’s during this time that the collective knowledge is imparted.”_ ** Her eyes glared at her master.  **_“No. We are not born knowing everything. It is true we gain a … link ,if you will, to a shared knowledge base of our designated species. It holds our instincts and basic moves, true, but we still have to learn the actions for ourselves.”_ **

Seto hummed in thought. It seemed much like downloading a recipe from the internet. Even though you have the information, you still  have to work the steps out yourself to either be a success or failure. Nodding, he walked back to his desk. “I think I understand. So being able to distinguish different species and genders are some of these basic lessons?”

**_“Yes. How else will a little one know who is friend or foe? It is highly possible this Partner is one of the Illegals.”_ **

Frowning, he reached for his phone. “I really do not need this today.

*Across town*

“Grrrrrrraaaaaaaahhhh.” The slow shuffle down the hall caught the tired blonde's attention. Wide eyed, now, he raced around the room arming himself against the oncoming evil.  “Arrrrrrggggghhhhaaa.” Nearer the groans came. It seemed forever before he held the chosen weapon, but as he turned he realized he was far from prepared.  “Ummmurrer?”

The pale zombie blinked in the bright light. “Morning, Ryou.” Feeling a solid object thrust in his hand, the zombie shuffled in the vague direction of the table. “Hnkgerra.” Jou barely kept his snickers in check as his friend tried to pull a chair out. Twice, Ryou failed due to no coordination. Thankfully, Kigai saw the other human’s plight and pushed it out for the boy. “Luku.” Sitting, the Ryou zombie sipped the cup of Earl Grey Jou’d given him.  

The warmth spread slowly and with it spread consciousness. After a few minutes, the pale boy smiled at his roommate. “Good morning, Jou.” A little belated, yes, but heartfelt.

Shaking his head, Jou chuckled at his friend. The first morning quite frankly freaked the blonde out to watch Ryou shamble around like an undead until he’d had his first cup of tea. Though he would admit it was adorable if not disturbing, Ryou had sworn him to secrecy. So teasing was out. Jou placed breakfast before his friend and Pet. “Morning, again, Ryou. Did you sleep well?” His question was directed to Ryou, but Jou’s attention was on Kigai. The little dragon sniffed the new concoction in front of him. Sneezing in distaste, he pushed it away. Jou’s frown met Kigai’s pout. He wanted Momma to give him his breakfast not this mish-mash.

“Kigai, you need to eat. It’s going to be a long day.” The dragon’s head moved side to side; arms crossed. Sighing, Jou thought back on his baby sister’s time. He REALLY didn’t want to eat some of the nutrient mush himself. “And here I thought you were a Big Dragon now. We were going to go outside and meet others today, but it looks like I was wrong.” 

Kigai’s eyes glowed. He WAS a Big Dragon! He WAS big enough to go outside! Locking eyes on his enemy, the bowl, he gulped. Maybe… he wasn’t that big? NO!!! He was a BIG DRAGON and he’d show Momma he was ready! Reaching out, he brought the bowl closer. The mish-mash sloshed around. Kigai’s red gaze settled on a plea, but Momma only lifted an eyebrow in silent askance. There would be no reprieve. Taking a deep breath, Kigai closed his eyes, opened his mouth, and… promptly set his head on the table in defeat. He couldn’t do it. A whine slipped out. The mish-mash was too powerful a foe.

Jou’s eyebrows twitched. His dragon was a drama queen. Watching Kigai’s sorrowful performance, Jou could only sigh. He wasn’t about to eat that slop; so he could see why Kigai refused as well. It looked like the Little One had won. Jou stood to get a bottle when the world suddenly tilted. Grasping the table, Jou closed his eyes against the wavering sights and hoped it would end soon. From the darkness behind his eyes,  an image played out.  An adult Black Dragon was instructing its kit how to find honey and other edibles. Jou understood the growls and thoughts fluently as the lessons continued. 

Then as soon as it began, the strangeness ended. Jou found himself crossing the kitchen and opening the cabinet holding various canned items. Grasping the clover honey Ryou used in some of his teas, Jou had a plan to get Kigai to eat. He grabbed the jar of blackberry preserves also to help cut the sweetness down a bit. Jou didn’t know how or why, but he did know that Kigai would eat  these safely. Once back at the table, he spooned a helping of both into the nutrient mash.

Ryou sprang to stop him when he realized what Jou planned, but it was too late. The deed had been done. “JOU! Pets aren’t supposed to eat our food! It can make them sick!”

“This won’t.” Jou spoke with confidence. “Adult Dragons teach their kits to find edible things in nature from honey to fruits at this stage. These will be fine.” Even as he said it, Jou watched the happy Kigai scarf the entire bowl… almost literally. 

Ryou watched, mouth agape, as the little dragon demolished his food. “H-how did you know that? I didn’t and it certainly wasn’t in either of the books I gave you.” It was not possible. Ryou’d studied since he was little and helped his father at times so he was well versed in Pet behavior and health. But here was teaching him something new. 

Jou shrugged. “I don’t know. I was about to get him a bottle when my eyes started to swim and dizziness hit. When I closed my eyes, I saw an adult Black Dragon teaching a hatchling what to do.”

Blinking the pale youth tried to take in what his friend told him. Ryou knew some people gained special abilities when teamed with their fated Partners, but those were all from the ‘Core’ or ‘Contact’ families. Being from a Core himself, Ryou knew all the others, or so he thought. Almost all the Cores’ lines were traced and updated religiously in the past few millennium by the Balance Bureau. A few lines went extinct over time; which is why Core families were so watched. Laws were in place concerning the matings of Core members and their Partners. Even specialized spells were created to ensure offspring of certain couples falling in the Cores. 

Ryou shook his head. No. That could not be it. Maybe Jou had merely remembered something from a documentary he’d seen or something. “Well, okay. We’ll leave it at that, but we’d better hurry or we’ll be late to school.”  Jou’s startled yelp brought a smile to Ryou’s face. There was entirely too much seriousness right now. Standing, he started to the bathroom; he had a lot to do in such little time.  

Whoever said ‘May your life be interesting’ obviously wasn’t aware of how pointent a curse it was. Reflecting back on this morning’s antics, Ryou giggled softly. Jou and Kigai had awoken early buzzing around the house in a  flurry of activity. Breakfast was eaten, lunches packed, Kigai fed and washed, and finally time came to leave...only to find both Jou and Kigai out cold in a chair waiting for him. Now they were a good half hour late getting to school. Luckily Ryou had a good excuse to get them out of trouble. He didn’t use it often, but the clinic made a viable excuse.

His eyes strayed to the other teen walking  in front of him with his curious dragon on a leash. Kigai walked unsteadily on the harness leash, but his excitement was infectious. With a bounce in his step, Kigai tittered and pointed at almost everything. Shiny things seemed to catch his attention most, yet that was normal.  Ryou smiled as Kigai’s welcoming squeal pierced the noisy sidewalk again. An answering grunt  from the passing Toon Alligator excited the little one more as he  preened under the other’s scrutiny. 

Chuckling, Jou gently picked up the little one. “Come on, Kigai. We’re already late. Wave bye to your new friend and let’s go.” As Jou turned, Kigai waved a little paw at the Toon Alligator, twittering more in what the humans thought a goodbye. With a laugh, Ryou nodded at the other Pet’s owner in greeting. Soon the three traveled down the street again. It was amid laughs and chuckles that they finally reached the school’s doors. 

Once those doors opened, all sound between the three ceased. Whimpering lightly, Kigai buried his head in Jou’s chest. Silence embraced the halls. Not a single soul was found. Jou shuddered. He always hated coming late. The school felt creepily abandoned at this time. Ryou walked unfazed to the office; the others merely followed.

Opening the door, Ryou was greeted with a bubbling voice. “Ryou! Glad to see you made it in today. Was there an emergency at the cl-.” When the secretary spotted Jou, a sneer overcame her pretty face. “What are YOU doing in here Mr. Jonouchi? Get in another fight or detention?” 

Doe-brown eyes narrowed on the older woman. “No, madam. Katsuya is helping me out in the clinic. He’s my new assistant.”

Jou almost laughed at the disgusted, astonished look plastered on her face. “You can’t be serious!”

“I am. So, I need to add him to the emergency contact list for the clinic and passes placed on file. I’ve already alerted him what is needed and the procedures so there should not be any problems.” 

“But… he’s just taking advantage of you! You can’t mean to actually employ him!  He’s just a worthl-”

WHAM! Slamming his hand on the desktop, Ryou’s soft voice echoed in rage. “He’s my assistant and friend. I won’t have you disparaging him any more or I will report you. Now he needs the paperwork.” Nodding shakily, the secretary grabbed the needed papers. Ryou’s voice interrupted her as an after thought. “We’ll also need enrollment forms for a Pet into the Care Center and some class changes for Katsuya, also.” 

Grabbing the new forms, she turned in angered askance. “Class changes?”

Ryou nodded to Jou, who was standing stunned in the doorway holding the equally stunned Kigai. They’d never seen the smaller human like this. “He’s just gotten a Duel Pet and needs to be enrolled in the proper classes.”

This time, she kept her sneer to herself as she handed Ryou the papers Looking through them, Ryou started filling out everything and asking Jou for things he didn’t know. After several minutes, Ryou had everything done. Sliding them back to the secretary, he nodded. “When will his new class schedule be ready?”

Frostily, she started typing. “Depending on availability, it could take a week or more.” 

“I’ll check back with the headmaster later, just to make sure everything goes through without any problems.” Ryou’s voice was just as frosty. Turning, he motioned Jou to precede him out. Once out the door, his feet lead him towards the Petcare Center. His rage bottled up but evident in the stomping of his feet.

“Uh...Ryou?” Jou couldn’t be heard over his shoes on the tile. “Ryou?” A little louder this time, but still unheard. “RYOU!” 

Startled, the pale male jumped. “What?!?” 

Sheepishly, Jou rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry bout that. I just wonderin’ if yer aright?” 

Ryou glared at Jou. “Why do you still talk like that? I know this isn’t your standard. So why do it now?”

Jou’s honey-gold eyes met the floor. “Habit, I guess. I’ve been using it so long that it’s second nature. It’s what’s expected of me.” 

“Well, don’t. Nobody should expect such and you know better. Let’s show everyone the real you.” Ryou’s sweet smile called an answering grin from Jou. 

“Deal. But you’re going to have to help me.”

“Deal.” Laughing, Ryou strolled the last few steps  and opened the Petcare Center’s gate. It was just a simple child gate that they used to keep the Pets in. 

Jou entered right after Ryou and looked around. This was the first time he’d been in the Petcare Center and was surprised. Several chibi-Pets ran around the room, playing. A worker crossed the room to intercept the three; her smile warm. “Hello. Welcome to the Petcare Center. How can I help you?”

“Hello. My friend here needs to drop off his Black Dragon, Lucky.” Ryou motioned Jou to put Kigai down. 

Hesitant, Jou did as directed. He wasn’t too sure about this, but it had to be done. Biting nervously at his lip, he released Kigai. “Lucky’s just started on solid food today and we’ve only been together for about three days.” Kigai paid his Momma no attention as he raced over to some other Pets and started playing. Jou, however, looked ready to bolt after him.  Jou’s eyes watched every move he and the other Pets made. When Kigai fell, Jou’s whole body quivered like a taut bowstring.   

Giggling, the worker shook her head. It was obvious the blond was overprotective of the little one. “Do you have the papers?” She took them from Ryou, who also giggled at Jou’s reactions. Looking over them, she nodded. “Alright. Everything looks okay. We’ll look after Lucky until you come to claim him. If for any reason you can not return before the Center closes at 5 pm, we will have to charge after hours care. If you do not return at all before 8 pm, your Pet will be transferred to the Adoption Center. But I don’t think that will be a problem.” Her smile widened. “Since he just started solids, do you want to come back to feed him or should we?” 

“I...I’ll come back. He may not eat what you provide.” Jou’s eyes still did not leave Kigai’s form. 

“All right. I’ll be expecting you later then. Is there anything important that I should know? Are there any offensive or defensive abilities he uses? Does he get along okay with others?” 

“This is the first time he’s met any others. So far, he’s been excited and friendly. No signs of aggression. As to abilities, he’s only a few days old. Nothing’s developed yet.” Ryou answered holding Jou back when he tried to rush to Kigai’s side after a rather harsh tumble against some toys. “Now, we better get going or we’ll never get to class. Please just call the classroom if there is any issues.” After he got her nod, he pulled the struggling blond out of the Center. 

Kigai didn’t even notice they were gone. There were so many fun toys and new Pets around. Bounding from one station to another, from one new thing to another, Kigai just could not decided what to do! Finally settling on making a few new friends, he bounced over to a group of Pets.

It was a small group sitting all by themselves in the middle of the floor. In the center was unique pink-colored Shining Friendship grooming her silvery wings. Silence gripped the group when the strange Black Dragon hatchling bounced over to them. They could see the excitement around him. The only one that did not even look at the little one was the Shining Friendship. “Hi!” the little called two feet away. Still the Shining Friendship groomed her wings, ignoring him.

Kigai cocked his head. He knew she heard him. Maybe she was concentrating on her grooming too much. Momma did that at times and didn’t notice him. Trying again, he smiled and moved right in front of her.  _ “HI!” _ He called again, louder. 

Frowning, the pink female glared at the new comer. _ “What do you want?” _ The rest of the group moved away and silently watched. They knew what was going to happen and it would be a treat. Snickering, they couldn’t wait to see the new kid put in his place. This Shining Friendship was an exception to the stereotype of her species. Much like her mistress… a large hypocritical witch.

Confused, the little dragon looked at her.  _ “I’m saying ‘hi’. Wanna be friends? We can play and do lots of stuff together!”  _ Again, his excitement was getting the best of him. Tail waving back and forth, he knocked a few toys around.

The Shining Friendship sniffed in disgust.  _ “Why would I do that? You’re just a lowly Black Dragon. Not even a true one at that!”  _ Circling him, she snarled.  _ “You’re a weakling. I bet you can’t even lift a block much less anything REALLY hard.” _ One of her wings whapped the dragon across the nose.  _ “It’s a wonder any human even wanted you.”  _ Face to face to the dragon, she made sure he heard her.  _ “YOU. ARE. WORTHLESS.” _ Dismissing him, she turned back to her grooming; taking great pride in the shimmering tears in his eyes.

Kigai fought the sniffles, turning his eyes sought the others, but their upturned noses and snickering told him all he needed. Running as fast as his little feet could carry him, Kigai ran in search of Momma. After a full circuit of the room, he was faced with the realization that Momma was gone. Momma could not take the hurt away. He knew Momma couldn’t always be around, but he REALLY needed Momma right now.  

Making his way to the doorway, Kigai spotted the gate holding them in.  His claws rested in the weaving of plastic, grasping tightly. A sorrowful whine thrummed from the little one. Releasing the gate, he sat harshly on his hunches. Tears streaming. His call didn’t bring Momma, but the concerned worker rushed over. She checked him over but found nothing wrong, before she could ask what was wrong. two other Pets started fighting. Looking between the three, she had to make a hard decision. 

Leaving Kigai alone, she went to break the two apart. His sniffling got worse. Well, if no one here cared about him...he’d go find Momma! But how? The thingie was in the way. And who did that little pink blob think she was being so mean! All he wanted to do was be friendly; she didn’t have to say all that stuff! 

His thoughts spiraled further and further into a tear-filled rage. This lead straight into a tantrum.  He wanted Momma! He wanted friends! HE WAS NOT WORTHLESS!!!!  Closing his eyes, a outraged roar escaped. A strange taste was hot on its heels. Hot being a keyword. Opening his eyes in surprise, Kigai was not prepared. 

Smouldering bits of gate and doorway fell to the floor. Everything in the room froze in shock . But only for a few moments. When the other Pets realized the gate was gone, several made a frantic break for freedom; Kigai leading the charge. The poor worker raced to the wall mounted phone, calling for help. 

Twists and turns all around. Poor Kigai kept running as fast as his little paws could carry him. Every now and then, he’d try sniffing Momma out, but there were so many strange scents. Huffing, he chose a direction and started running again. 

Ignorant of the unusual excitement in the school today, Seto stormed towards his classroom at a fast clip.  _ So much of this morning was wasted between that...woman and her...Pet. _ He barely contained his sneer. If there was something he hated, it was wasting his time. Especially when he could have better used that time to stal- er observe his Puppy.  He’d just have to make up the missed time later. Maybe a little playtime during lunch? Puppy’s needed exercise, after all. 

Visions of all the different exercises he wanted Puppy to go through with him played through his mind. One tantalizing image after another pulled his attention. Turning a corner quickly, he totally missed the little black form barrelling into him. The only thing he suddenly registered was PAIN in a VERY sensitive area! Falling to the floor, whimpering in pain, he tried to catch his breath again. 

The little black dragon whined next to him. Seto cracked an eyes, he didn’t know he closed, and focused on the little one. It had its eyes closed, rocking and whining in fear. Something tugged at his heart a little. Strange, but he knew to act quickly. Reaching out with one of his ability as a member of a Core Family, he tried to soothe the little one.   **_“Calm down. It’s all right. Everything will be fine.”_ **

_ “BUT I WANT MOMMA!!!!!!” _

OW!!! Ringing in his head, the dragon’s screech hurt. Seto barely contained his flinch. So the little one was a hatchling. Maybe a student had just gotten one from a breeder and it was having separation issues.  NO. If that was the case, it should be in the Petcare Center.  Slowly, Seto could feel the pain in his groin receded. It’d be tender for sure, but at least he’d be able to limp around. Taking a deep breath, he started to sit up.   **_“It’s okay. I’ll help you find your owner.”_ **

Sniffling, the little black dragon glared at the human.  _ “No owner. MOMMA!” _

Ice blue eyes narrowed. This little one really needed to learn some manners and etiquette. It was almost as stubborn as his Puppy.  Seto was engrossed in his staring match with the little one, he never noticed the rapid footsteps heading their way… until something heavy tripped and landed on him. Growling, he was about to snap when he noticed the golden hair he loved so much. 

“Mutt. What are you doing running in the halls. Forget your chew bone?” Damn it! There goes his promise to the himes to be nicer to his Puppy.

“Look Kaiba. I don’t have time fer this. I gotta go find so-” Jou moved to get off the taller boy, straddling his hips to stand.

A happy squeal interrupted the blond. Snapping his head away from the brunette, Jou just managed to catch Kigai as he launched himself into Jou’s arms. “Kigai! I was worried about you! Where were you? What happened?!”  Jou cuddled the writhing form in his arm tightly. He’d been so scared that something happened to his Strong Spirit...his little big boy!  Loving so much on his Kigai, Jou didn’t notice he straddled Kaiba still. 

Seto, however, noticed, remaining motionless. He was afraid moving would startle the blond away. Plus, he was in too much mental pleasure to move.So...no muscle moved much less twitched. 

Wiggling happily in Momma’s arms, Kigai knew everything would be all right now. Just like the strange tall human told him. Maybe the human could be a friend since the other Pets in the room didn’t want to be. Trying to turn his attention to the human on the floor, Kigai was a little upset Momma was holding him so tight. He tried talking to Momma like he had the other human, but Momma couldn’t hear him. 

Pouting, he tried a different way. Not knowing he should not be able to.  **“M...Mo…”**  Both humans stopped what they were doing to stare at the little one. Encouraged, he tried again.  **“Mo..ma...Mo..ma..Mom..ma...MOMMA!”** Finally, it sounded just like in his head! Smiling, he hugged Jou.  **“MommaMommaMomma.”**

Seto watched stunned as the little one called Jou his Momma. First, because there was no way Jou could be the little one’s mother and two… how could the little one speak? True most Pets held forms of telepathy, but very, VERY few could manage human speech. Most of them being the humanoid  Pets. Something was not adding up right in his brain. Of course with the blond still straddling him, no one would blame his brain short-circuiting. 

Jou, on the other hand, was pleasantly surprised. It seemed Kigai was growing in leaps and bounds. Smiling at his Pet, Jou stood up, ignoring the disappointed groan below him. “That’s great, Kigai! You are getting to be such a Big Dragon! But we have to leave now, it’s time for your lunch. I also need to see what the Headmaster and Petcare Lady want to see me about.” Without a glance back, the blond strolled back down the school halls. 

Leaving a panting, stunned, and thinking Seto in his wake. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to find out who 'Daddy' is. LOL!

**Nesting Habits**

_ Author: Kinkou _

_ Betas: MaggieMay and Jazzy: Thank you for all your ideas and stealable plots. _

_ Rating: M _

_ Genre: AU Romance/Humor _

_ Pairing: Jou/Seto, Yugi/Yami, Malik/Marik, Ryou/Bakura _

_ Disclaimer: I do not hold any rights to anything in the Yugioh world. That all remains with its creator. And no moneys have exchanged hands. _

_ Summary: This is the story how Jou finds an injured Black Dragon Duel Pet one night and raises it regardless of petnappers, lovesick dragonesses, or sadistic CEOs. _

_ Chapter {4/?} _

__

**CHAPTER 4**

Seto lay on the floor blinking at the ceiling in thought for a few minutes after Jou left.   They really needed to repaint here. Shaking his head, Seto sighed. It seemed this day would be longer than he originally feared and with no few surprises. Sighing again, he sat up. His choices were pretty clear. One: he could go to class  and forget the answers to his questions. OR two:  he could follow his Puppy and get his answers . Okay, there was really only one true choice. Standing, he rushed after the blond as fast as his limp allowed. 

No one was present in the Headmaster’s outer office when he finally arrived. Apparently, the secretary ran off somewhere. Taking residence in one of the chairs, Seto opened his briefcase to remove his laptop. With it perched on his lap, he pulled up the program  for the bugs in the inner office. Now he was doubly glad he’d had the foresight to install them. Earbuds in, he sat back and listened. 

***

Jou positively bounced all the way to the Headmaster’s office; Kigai happily snuggled in his arms. His little one was talking!  Some Pets could talk , he knew, but never had he heard of a dragon talking. This just proved his little Kigai was special. Then again, he already knew that. Thinking back, Jou could not remember if the teacher had said WHY the Headmaster wanted him, only that he was to go to the office.  

In fact, he’d not known about the Pets getting out of the Center until he saw Anzu’s Shining Friendship float down the hall.  That pink ball always got the bile rolling in Jou’s throat. It looked so sickenly sweet, but he knew it was  cruel.  He’d seen some of its interactions with other Pets before; he’d never wish that thing on  his worst enemy. Then again… naw.  When he realized it was loose, his fear  spiked.  If it was out then so was Kigai! Scared beyond reason, he started flying through the halls, searching everywhere.

Jou’s luck managed to catch up to him , thankfully, when he crashed headlong into someone. His head didn’t catch up yet, though. His relief  flooded  every inch of his soul.  Cuddling his little one close, Jou finally breathed easily. 

Jou’s strides took him into the outer office to confront the secretary.  Her grin froze his blood. Only Anzu could get a worse reaction from him.  “You can head on in. The Headmaster is waiting for you.” Shuddering, Jou nodded before he rushed inside. 

The secretary followed. Her grin changed to a disappointed frown a second later. “Racine, please take those documents to the notary and public buildings. Also, pick up lunches for us.” Taking the documents, she huffed out the door. The Headmaster waited only a few moments more before turning back to Jou. “We’ll wait for Jenni to join us. She has some important information to share.” For some reason, his eyes refused to meet Jou’s. This was strange on several levels. 

Shrugging, Jou sat Kigai down and allowed him to run around the room. Every so often, the little dragon would find something interesting and point it out to Jou with piercing squeals. Jou’s smile stretched further with each squeal. Being patient, he would tell Kigai what the other was pointing at before he went on to the next item. Since Kigai could talk now, he had to learn the words.  Jou didn’t even take the time to look around himself; this place remained imprinted on his memories. More time was spent here than in his  father’s apartment, thankfully. 

Several minutes passed before the woman from the Petcare Center walked in, apologizing for the delay. Waving her off, the Headmaster began as she took a seat. “Mr. Jonouchi, I’m sure you are wondering why I called you in here.” Jou nodded absently as he watched Kigai. “There was an issue earlier in the Petcare Center.”

“Ya, I noticed summa da Pets were loose.”

Coughing, the Headmaster continued. “Yes, well, the problem is that Lucky caused quite a disturbance with a tantrum and damaged part of the Center. Mainly the doorway and hall outside was damaged to be precise.” 

Blinking, Jou was in shock. “How’d he do dat? He’s such a lil guy?”

Jenni took the next part of the story. “Lucky was crying at the gate. Unfortunately, I do not know why. I turned my back for a minute to keep a fight between two other Pets from breaking out when I felt a huge heat blast. Hearing a boom , I turned to see the door, gate , and hallway a smoking mess. Debris everywhere and Pets racing out.”

“So,” Jou tried to wrap his head around this. “You think my dragon did it?”  He never noticed his accent disappearing.

“He was the only one in the area that could have.” The woman shrugged. “Why didn’t you tell me, earlier that he could use his breath weapon.”

“He can’t as far as I know.” Jou still couldn’t believe his ears. “His eyes only opened  a few days ago….” His voice faded at the end. Just what was going on today?

Narrowing his eyes, the Headmaster glared. “I find that hard to believe. A new hatchling does not have the knowledge or power levels to pull off such a stunt.  It’s time you stop lying to us, Mr. Jonouchi. You’ve been barely holding a suitable grade to remain here and along with your less than stellar attitude and penchant for trouble,  you are skating on thin enough ice, young man. I will not stand for any more disrespect and deceit from you.” Standing, the Headmaster stormed around his desk. “You are leaving me no choice but to ex….” 

Bounding up to his Momma, Kigai held out a little ball he’d found under the desk.   When Jou ignored him to snarl at the Headmaster, Kigai got his attention.  **“Momma...Momma...Momma!”**

Taking his attention from the scum of a Headmaster, Jou smiled at  his little one. “That’s a really nice ball, Kigai. Why don’t you go over into the corner and play a bit, okay?” After the little dragon nodded vigorously and went to play, Jou turned back to the others’ startled faces. The Headmaster’s voice lost in his surprise, giving Jou his chance to speak. 

Not even bothering to hold back his growl, Jou confronted the two. “I do NOT appreciate being called a liar! I have done many things, but I refuse to lie! Kigai IS only a few days old . Ryou can back this up since he was the one that helped me care for Kigai when I first found him.  His eyes only opened on Saturday, for goodness sakes!” Jou remembered to censor his language with the little one present, but his tone and voice escalated with each statement.  “And the rest is a JOKE! Barely holding suitable grade! Yeah because the teachers you employ REFUSE to actually look at my work; they just throw it in the trash half the time and the rest they mark as simply failed. It’s to the point,  I’ve started comparing my papers to friends when they’re returned to catch the errors.  Then my FRIENDS not me  take the mismarked papers back to the teachers to be corrected. Do you know why?”  Seto didn’t need his bugs to hear Jou now; he was actually surprised the hall didn’t hear the blonde’s rants. “Because, IF I  brought it up, the teachers would only sneer down at me and inform me they could not make such mistakes and I am too stupid to notice. As for the disrespect, respect has to be earned and by their own actions and words have failed to do so.” 

Finally catching a breath, a small sound caught Jou’s attention. Jenni, the Petcare Center worker, rolled her eyes at his dramatics. Rounding on her, Jou included her in his rage. “And YOU! YOU were supposed to be the professional here. I and every student here entrusted you to take care of our  Pets, but you can’t even do that!” Jou cut her off as she opened her mouth, “You allowed not only Pets to fight in the Center, but to become hurt. You turn your back on very young Pets and allow them to do who knows what with who knows whom! Then when something happens, you blame a BABY! Something that has no idea yet of right or wrong! It may have done it; it may not have. YOU HAVE NO PROOF!!! THEN you allow them to wander the halls , without alerting anyone about them being loose! Kigai could have gotten hurt, or stolen and I would not have known about it!  I bet most of the Pets are still out there looking for their owners because YOU did not tell anyone… EITHER OF YOU!! You are disgraceful!”  

Kigai watched from the corner as Momma stepped closer and closer to the female human from the room. By Momma’s roaring, he was not happy.  Well good!  She wasn’t a very nice human anyway. Always talking on that little box in her hands and not watching them; serves her right.  Hissing, Kigai noticed the smaller fat male moving to stop Momma. And the human didn’t look happy either. Thinking Momma was in trouble,  Kigai toddled up; teeth clicking.  The other male merely raised a foot to kick the little one back, but Jou interceded, whisking Kigai into his arms.  “Don’t you DARE kick MY dragon!” 

That was the straw to break the camel’s back. All participants froze as the door banged open. “ENOUGH!” Echoed off the walls as Seto stormed in.  Arctic blue eyes stabbed the Headmaster and Jenni as he moved to Jou.  The command to sit  well understood.  The blonde’s temper flared hotter as the brunette stood toe to toe with him. “Breathe, Mutt.”  

“I don’t need your help, Moneybags! Just back off!”  

Kigai looked between the two in confusion. The strange human from earlier was back. And he seemed to be angry too, if the cold fire coming off him was a clue. But it seemed to not be aimed at Momma. Tilting his head, Kigai thought about it a bit. It looked like he was mad at the other humans that wanted to hurt Momma...which means he was protecting Momma.  Now who usually protects the Mommas? Kigai had to  really think on this one. This was new.  

“Just calm down and sit, Mutt.”

“Damn it, Kaiba! I AM NOT A MUTT!!!”

Kigai closed his eyes and focused deep inside, asking himself over and over who else besides him protected Momma…. From  the strange place  that answers his questions, a word whispered clearer and louder, until... " **DADDY!!!”**

Not even the crickets sounded. Jou froze, his eyes widening in shock as they flew to meet Seto's equally shocked gaze.  "Kigai..."  Jou rasped, his breath actually wheezing from him.

Seto, after a frozen heartbeat of time, reached down and gently patted the black snout. "Good boy, you are such a good boy.  Your daddy's here now and going to take care of both of you."  Was what Seto meant to say, but opening his mouth only proved to shove his foot further in. “Don’t you have a muzzle, Mutt? I’ll take care of this.” The blue gaze didn't waver from  the  wide, horrified golden gaze.  He had to correct this. But no matter what his mind kept playing, Seto’s mouth would not accomplish. Finally, he settled on a simple message the little one took to heart. " **_Just like I’ll always take care of you, both._ ** " 

Something flashed across those deep blue depths Jou could not name before it was gone. An answering whine crept up only to be swallowed back by the confused blonde.  Falling back on normality, he lashed out. “I don’t need your help, Kaiba. I got this under control. Just get LOST!” 

Seto’s smirk only brought the whine to the forefront again. “I can see how well you’re able to manage.” Running a soothing hand across Kigai’s head, he tsked. “Your little one is shaking from overexertion. Has he been fed lately? Because he’s showing every sign of shutting down soon.”  It wasn’t true, but Seto didn’t want to fight with his Puppy right now. There were more important things to do. Too bad his Puppy wasn’t one of them...yet. 

“Sh...shutting… down?” Arms tightened unconsciously. “What do you mean shutting … down?” 

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Seto  motioned towards the door. “Special abilities, like fire, require high energy levels to accomplish. For one as young as this,  growth notwithstanding, the levels would be exponentially more.  If he has not eaten lately, he would be preciously low on such energy.” When the blonde refused to move, the brunette huffed and changed tactics. Picking up his briefcase again, he removed a wrapped all natural granola bar. Mokuba was forever hiding them in there as a reminder for his brother to eat every so often.  Seto quickly unwrapped it and handed to Jou. At least now Seto wouldn’t need to lie to Mokuba about it being eaten. “If their levels get low enough, the Pets fall into a comatose state temporarily until energy levels return to normal.” 

Jou blinked slowly, taking in the information. “Oh.” The books he’d read mentioned  special abilities, but he’d skipped over them. He honestly thought they’d not be needed yet. Now he wished he had read them fully. No matter how badly Jou wanted to argue with the jerk, he felt how hard Kigai’s tremors grew. Taking the bar, he held it out for Kigai. Forgetting the dragon’s eating habits. “AH!” Holding up the hand that previously held the bar, Jou quickly counted his fingers. He sighed in relief that all five remained. Golden eyes narrowed on the cooing, happily crunching, dragonette, “Kigai, you know to watch the fingers.”  Jou could not stay angry long at those adorable red eyes.  Sighing, his attention focused back on the smirking brunette.  

“Thanks, Kaiba.” Barely made it softly to Seto’s ears.  

A smile fought for facial control, but the CEO’s muscles remained stonewalled. Mental Seto bounced happily off his brain, however. Unfortunately, that brought the headache back.  “You better get food into him that granola bar will not hold him long and  I don’t  have time to deal with The Bureau again today.” Turning his back on the blond, Seto dismissed his love in favor of glaring at the school’s incompetents.  He felt the laser glare on his back, but ignored it as his mind spread out in various avenues. Scenario after scenario played out; his Puppy’s future building brick by mental brick until Seto’s plan was complete. 

The closing of the office door finally allowed the dragon’s grin to spread. “Now. How about we talk about a few changes needed around here.” 

***

Mumbling under his breath, Jou stalked back towards the classroom to retrieve his bag. Kaiba was right when he said the bar wouldn’t hold Kigai long.  The little one’s mews grew with each step. At least his trembling ceased.  And just what was that spoiled rich boy thinking, stepping in and taking over the meeting like that? Jou’d had everything under control, finally telling that pompous jerk of a headmaster what he thought and all.  

Well...to be honest…. Looking down on his precious dragon, Jou sighed. He liked Seto storming in, every inch energized, poised to kill.  The whimper from before rose.  Seto’s uniform could not hide the  tense muscles screaming for action, just as his blazing eyes screamed for something else. Something Jou could not name. 

Between one step and the next a familiar darkness veiled his eyes.  Lightning sizzled  past his vision self while a deafening roar echoed.  Jou blinked  once. Then again.  Slowly a large white shadow slithered from the darkness, but Jou did not fear it.  He could not explain it, but he felt safer than he’d ever been before.  Before the darkness released the hidden shadow, another roar called his attention from behind  Out of the corner of his eye, a long black tail curled around  his form; two large black-scaled forelegs  resided on either side.  Jou tilted his head up and smiled. With maw opened in a roar,  a black dragon reared above, challenging the unknown shadow.  The answering  called Jou’s attention back. Slowly, the white form’s wings expanded to full glory , revealing the beautiful Blue Eyes White Dragoness before them. 

Her scales shone with a moonlit glow all their own; only equaled by the electric blue glow of her eyes. Jou’s breath stuttered at the sight. She was magnificent . No one would be able to resist her. Settling his gaze back on the roaring dragon above him, there was no doubt in his mind. The Black Dragon  stalked forward, every line of his body tense for a fight, his red eyes lashing out somehow familiarly. But not once did their roars stop.  Jou’s own pleasant whimper joined their voices. Each movement , each posture was prompted by another set of roars.  Closer and closer the two came. 

“Just like a pair of dragons, always screaming their denials and fighting for dominance  even when the decision is a moot point. Don’t you think?” Surprised, Jou jumped at the smooth voice just as he jump again at the strong arms wrapping around him.  He tried to tilt his head, but the arms held him anchored too tightly to the strong chest behind him. Jou could tell this man was older and taller than he was in the vision, but how much so, he could not say for certain. Taking Jou’s silence in stride the man chuckled. “Those two have been eyeing and posturing at each other for the past five years. Finally they’ve decided to complete the mating dance, but still they fight each other.  Makes me wonder just what they think at times.” Leaning down the man’s voice husked gently across Jou’s ear. “But I can tell your Ki will take care of my precious Nefer.  I can see it in his eyes; the depth of his feelings  can not be hidden with how they sear your soul. “

It was those words that called Jou’s own golden orbs back to the Black Dragon.  The familiar feeling stabbed him deep. Now he remembered why it was so familiar. They held the same wildfire Seto’s did, barely leashed. With that realization the blackness swirled again, the warmth of the arms lost, as Jou’s consciousness returned  to his task at hand.   A wriggling, complaining dragonet latched in Jou’s arms standing in his classroom’s doorway with the students’ surprised silence pressing in.  His mind still  refused to reboot. That voice… those arms… that feeling of safety  he’d learned to live without for oh so long… it was not his mind but his heart that refused to reboot.  Running on autopilot, Jou strolled passed his confused friends and teacher to gather his bag.  Without a word, he turned and left with the now screeching Kigai. 

A worried Ryou and Yugi watched on for a few precious moments before packing their own bags and racing out the door.  Once in the hallway, they only had to follow the dragonet’s rather loud protests to find their blonde friend.  The little one had a large set of lungs. They managed to find the two outside under a tree; the dragonet finished licking fruit juices from his muzzle. The blonde, however, stared off; golden eyes glazed in thought. 

Walking steadily, Ryou tapped Jou gently on the shoulder. Kigai watched the other human closely. His crimson eyes narrowed. He knew this human would not hurt Momma, but after everything else today… well he would not take any chances.  A low growl escaped. Shuffling in front, Kigai positioned himself to protect Momma. Since Daddy wasn’t here, he had to. 

Ryou froze. Startlement flashed across his chocolate eyes as they settled on the little one. Kigai’d never growled at him before. The dragonete was usually happy go-lucky and never posed a threat. Just WHAT had happened today? Raising his hands in a peaceful manner, Ryou gently spoke. “Lucky, it’s okay. We’re not going to hurt your Momma. We’re just worried about you and him. Can we talk to him, please?” 

Yugi jerked as an adorable Black Dragonet growled at the approaching teens. He’d seen several Black Dragons before, but this one’s crimson red eyes sought deep with in… trying to gauge him.  Ryou’s soft voice quieted Yugi’s heart just as it seemed to quiet the dragonet a bit.  Tilting his head, his amethyst eyes took in  every detail between the little one’s decreasing tremors to Jou’s tense, seething form.  Whatever happened was major. Moving slowly to not upset the little one, Yugi sat beside his best friend.  “Jou?” No answer. Trying again, he shook the shoulder closest to him . “Hey, Jou. Are you okay?” 

The blonde jerked out of the touch as if a brand lay there instead of a hand.  Like watching fog lift from the city of gold, the glazed look lifted from Jou’s eyes and his inner light shone bright again. “OH! Yug, hey man what’s up?”

“Are you okay, Jou? You’ve been pretty distracted.” 

Yugi didn’t realise how much his worry painted his words. But Jou caught the wide range.  Sheepishly, he ruffled a hand in his hair behind his head.  “Sorry about that, Yug. I’ve just had a very… unexpected day.”

Taking a seat on the other side, Ryou  pulled the blonde’s attention. “Does it have anything to do with why the Headmaster called you to his office?”

A weak laugh escaped. “Yeah, you could say that.”

Amethyst and chocolate clashed for a moment, waiting for their friend to continue. When he did not, they took matters in their hands. “Well?” Their chorus  usually brought a smile to Jou’s lips, but today only a sigh came. 

“Apparently, there was an issue at the Petcare Center concerning Kig-er Lucky.” He’d only managed to catch himself before giving Kigai’s real name out. He needed to start working on that more. “According to the Petcare worker,  a breath weapon was used to destroy the doorway and hall.” Seeing the startled looks, he waved his hands. “It’s okay. No one was hurt, just a lot of damage. Anyway, she  insinuated that Lucky did it. But she had no proof. At that point she blamed me for not telling her about his abilities and the Headmaster called me a liar. He said he was fed up with my disrespect and disregard. I… I couldn’t take it anymore and lost my temper.  From there on it was a yelling match until Lucky tried to protect me from the Headmaster.” A soft smile stretched for a moment only to turn into a sneer the next. “The Headmaster tried to kick  him for his trouble.” Jou ignored the gasps in favor to finish his story. “I managed to grab Lucky up before he connected, and then Kaiba made an appearance.” 

Jou’s confusion at this point was palpable. “I still can’t figure out why he just came storming in all cold fire and roars; he interrupted the arguments,  got Lucky a granola bar to eat, and sent me on my way.” 

Blinking, Yugi’s gaze found Ryou’s again. “And… you just… left?” That in and of itself was hard to believe.

“NO!” Fidgeting a little, Jou pulled Kigai into his lap. It was past naptime for little dragons. “Well, not quite. He said Ki-er Lucky looked to be shutting down soon...soooo I left. He said he’d handle everything.” The last barely counted as a whisper, but the other two heard. Eyebrows met hairlines. “What was I supposed to do? Lucky was trembling horribly, I was a ticking time bomb, and the idiots in the office were pushing all the wrong buttons. I had to take care of Lucky first and foremost so when Kaiba offered, I accepted.” Conveniently leaving out Kigai’s little contribution to THAT conversation, Jou huffed. They did not need to know that. Uh-uh. No way.  

Rocking Kigai gently, Jou tried to get him to nap. But the little one had other thoughts.Red glares settled on the other two humans as he struggled to get out of Momma’s arms. He needed to protect Momma until Daddy got here and couldn’t do that asleep.  Opening his maw in a mighty growl, Kigai found himself nearly cracking it with a yawn instead. With each gentle sway of Momma’s arms and soft hum, Kigai found his lids drooping lower and lower. 

No! Shaking his head, Kigai glared at Momma. Momma wasn’t fighting fair!  How was he supposed to protect Momma when Momma starts humming for nap-time.  A pout settled on his face as his little paws crossed.  Momma was being mean! But still Momma’s humming was nice. Yawning again, Kigai tried to fight, but he knew it was a losing battle. With a small mumbled “Daddy”, Kigai was out to the world.  

Still humming under his breath, Jou smiled down at his precious one,  missing the bomb Kigai dropped before the sandman took hold. A slight clearing of a throat brought him back from his happy musings. “Daddy?” Ryou’s voice brought a stone to rest in Jou’s stomach. 

“Hmm? Oh, um… it’s nothing.” 

That would have been believable, if his blonde friend’s cheeks didn’t match Lucky’s eyes at this point. “Uh huh. Let’s try again. What did Lucky mean by ‘Daddy’? I didn’t even think he knew that word yet.” Smirking, Ryou elbowed Yugi gently. 

The answering one on Yugi’s lips brought a shiver to Jou. That expression did not belong on his angelic face. “Yeah, Jou. What did he mean by that?” If he was surprised by the dragon speaking, he did not show it.  “Are you certain there’s nothing you want to tell us?” Yugi’s eyebrows wiggled suggestively while Ryou’s expression held the utmost seriousness.

A light cheery laugh exploded from Jou followed closely by the other two.  No matter what, Jou knew these two could make him feel better.  When his laughs finally subsided, he took a deep breath, finally calming his nerves. “Yeah, Yug. I’m sure.” 

“Alright. Just wanted to make sure I didn’t forget your wedding present.” 

“Or bachelor party.” Jou’s blush deepened from Ryou’s snip.  “Sooo…. have you decided on a dress yet?” 

Choking on his teeth, Jou sputtered while Yugi’s back hit the ground  in a roll, laughing.  

“Well. This is unexpected. Just what is going on here?”  All movement stilled  at the new voice. As one, the three turned their eyes on the newcomers.  Anzu  stood  a few feet away cradling her Pet; a slight frown marring her face.  The pink Shining Friendship  in her arms echoed her expression. Grinning, Honda  and Otogi  w ere n’t far behind.  “We were worried when you ran out  of the room and here we find you laughing. Just what is going on?”  Steel coated Anzu’s voice. Everyone could tell she was not happy. 

Gulping, Jou looked to his friends for help. Ryou and Yugi just shook their heads; Jou was on his own. Cursing the traitors under his breath, Jou turned back. “Nothing  major. Just having to deal with  the faculty. You know how that goes.”  He fidgeted with the sleeping dragonette as her eyes narrowed on him. “Er… Ryou and Yug  were...just… cheering me...up?” No he did not just squeak. It was a sneeze, or so he swore.  

Anzu let the blonde sweat a little longer, weighing his answer.  The pink blob huffed. This human was sooooo far below her mistress, why she even acknowledges him  Joli would never know.  Fluttering her wings, Joli brought her mistress’s attention back to her. Anzu’s smile softened her features. With a sigh, Anzu nodded.  “All right.  I’m glad it was just you overreacting as normal.” Sitting down by the tree, she missed Jou’s slight flinch.  “Anyway, I have some wonderful news!  There’s going to be a Pet Pageant  next month. Joli and I were asked to participate!”  

“That’s great news, Anzu.” Jou cheered slightly. “I’ve got some news too.” Holding up his arms, he showed the group his sleeping Kigai. “I finally got a Pet. This little guy is Lucky. That’s not his real name, but … well it’s what you can call him.”   

The group crowded around the blonde to get a look at the newest member.  Shifting in Jou’s arms, Kigai stretched to their collective coos.  Even Honda  agreed the dragonet was the cutest thing he’d seen much to Joli’s annoyance. Her wings trembled in rage. How dare that worthless dragon take HER attention. Her own mistress was complimenting that… thing instead of her.  That was not acceptable. But with everyone staring at it, there was nothing Joli could do. She had to bide her time. 

“So you’re Pa finally let you get a Pet, man? That’s great!” Jou almost toppled over from Honda’s unexpected shoulder punch. Catching himself at the last moment, he turned a frown on his friend. Honda’s attention, however, lay with the last member of their group arriving. “Hey Malik! Finally woke up huh? Guess what! Jou’s finally got a Pet!”

Yawning large enough to crack his jaw, Malik waved. “Really? About time? What type did you decide on?” His eyes remained half mast, slowly sliding closed again as he got comfortable in the grass. 

“That evening job of yours is really doing a number on ya. Don’t ya think ya better cut back a bit? Sleeps a good thing, ya know?” 

Waving a tanned hand in dismissal, Malik shook his head. “Naw. I’ll be fine. We just had a few… emergencies come up that needed special handling.” 

Jou rocked Kigai. The little one started fussing in his sleep; tiny claws grasping out. Jou frowned. It looked almost like Kigai was having a nightmare.   “Okay then, if you say so. And to answer ya question, he’s a Black Dragon.” 

No, it couldn’t be. It had to be a coincidence. Jerking slightly, Malik was now wide awake. “R..really? Where’d you get him?”

“That’s a great question. Where did you get him, Jou?” Anzu tilted her head. 

“I found him last Friday night. I was heading home from work, when I had … to take a shortcut in a drainage way. I saw a sack floating and pulled it out.” Unconsciously, his arms tightened in memory. “Inside was a lot of blood and gore. It looked like someone had taken a sledgehammer to the things inside. They were so squashed; I couldn’t tell what they were. But a little claw reached out, he was the only one alive in the sack. After that I took him to Ryou for help, and well, here we are. He’s mine and I’m his. End of story.”  Golden eyes finally looked upon the stunned faces before him, missing the paling Malik. Only to return to the fussing form in his arms.  Whatever  disturbed Kigai’s dreams  was bad. The tremors and whimpers grew. 

“Almost,” Ryou quipped softly as Jou tried to calm Kigai. “Jou’s agreed to be my assistant at the clinic in exchange for Lucky’s healthcare and board. This way we both get what we need. It’s a win-win.” His smile never reached his eyes as  Kigai’s whines turned to all out cries. Jou’s worried filled voice called softly to his little one  to wake, but Kigai’s eyes remained sealed. 

Cuddled tightly in Momma’s arms,  his scent wrapped  safely around Kigai. Colorful dreams danced behind the dragonette’s lids. All filled with love and light.  Momma and Daddy reclined together on a wooden floor by a large ….water filled something. It was  bigger than the bathtub-thingie Momma lets him play in and he could not see the other edge.  Big green plants were everywhere with little flowers. Momma called them ‘trees’, or so Kigai thought.  Kigai, himself, played tag with three older dragons.  Well, HE played tag, but those stupid girls kept trying to wrap him in their tails.  Pouting, he avoided another of their ambushes.  Stupid stupid  girls; didn’t know how to play right.  

Suddenly, his nose wrinkled as the light slowly died. Something didn’t smell right.  Dark clouds spiraled further and further in the stronger the scent grew.  Shivering in the sudden freezing wind, Kigai curled into a tight ball. This was all wrong!  Closing his eyes,   he hoped it would all fade away.  But once open again, he could not see. Darkness  greeted him.  Kigai’s fear mounted as first muted sounds then feelings ghosted across his other senses.  Pets. Lots and lots of  Pets  calling for their Mommas … for anyone to help them. The screaming pain in their voices and thoughts echoing in the large space.   Terror radiated around him, drawing the warmth away.  Curling tighter, his own calls  echoed. 

Then something grabbed him in a bruising grip and tossed him with others into something rough. Kigai’s cries grew louder, more desperate. But the others were strangely silent. They did not cry, only tried to keep him from it.  Tightly, they grasped the smallest between them. Cooing softly, one snuggled him closer than the others. 

_ Don’t be afraid. Whatever happens, you’re special and  will be all right. We’ll protect you  as long as needed. _

Then… oh then the pain started. Hit after hit echoed across their collective mind and bodies, but the littlest one was shielded as much as possible.  A few managed to connect, but not as many as should.  Kigai cried harder as more and more of the others fell silent… never to answer his calls.  When the last warm voice faded, only the freezing cold remained stealing his breath…. He couldn’t breathe! Gasping, Kigai tried to whine, but a soft whimper came instead. Frightened, his little limbs thrashed.  He had to breathe. Air!  His lungs burned for an eternity, or so it seemed, until he finally started fading as well. His desire to escape the freezing darkness was almost all consuming.  Hope died too long ago. A final whimper escaped his lips as he finally succumbed, allowing the darkness to pull him down. 

Suddenly, warmth flooded his being as a  heavenly, peaceful scent  flooded his nostrils.  Lighting his spark again, Kigai’s will screamed. He would NOT let the others down. He WOULD go on. Reaching a claw out,  he tried to grasp the source  of his warmth and peace. The source touched him and he was surrounded by light that forced the darkness back. The monsters retreated as the source spoke, it’s voice playing on the edges of Kigai’s mind.  Opening his eyes, Kigai’s crimson orbs locked on the  slightly worried golden ones above him.   **“Momma.”**

Breathing a relieved sigh, Jou smiled. “Hey, Kigai.” A tanned hand gently rubbed the dragonette’s cheek. “I’m glad you're awake. I have some  new friends for you to meet.”  Jou tried to keep the worry out of his voice, but the  little one picked up on it quickly. Cooing, Kigai nuzzled Momma’s hand. Such a small action took everything away,  leaving only the glow of love.  With a soft smile and greatly lighter heart, Jou turned to the others. “Kigai these are my friends. Guys this is Lucky.” 

Yugi was the first to cheerfully greet the little dragon.  Totally disregarding the narrowed crimson eyes, he patted the small black snout. “Hi Lucky! It’s great to finally officially meet you. Maybe later Jou and you can come meet my Pet. You’ll love Chibi-Dark, and I’msurehe’lladoreplayingwithyou.Youbothcanpractice….”

“Yug.”

“Andplaygamesandbethebestoffriends.Hecan….”

“Yugi.”

“Teacheachothernewmovesand….”

“YUGI!!”

Blinking wide amethyst, the smaller teen looked at his friend. “Yes?”

“Breathe.” Jou chuckled. 

Kigai first stared at the strange  new human, then up at Momma, then back to the human, and back to Momma.  He didn’t know WHAT to think of this strangely colored human. He wasn’t like anyone else Kigai had met so far. Momma was laughing, so that was a good thing. Maybe this human wasn’t too bad.  Cautiously, the little one opened his mouth.  **“H...h..i...h.i...hi.”** A proud smile stretched Jou’s lips.  **“Hi!”**  Looking up at Momma, Kigai preened under the approving smile. 

Yugi’s chiming laugh exploded. “Very good, Lucky! You’re a smart little one aren’t you?” He only laughed harder at the red glare centered on him for the ‘little one’ comment. Raising his hands in surrender,”Okay, sorry about that. I hate it when someone calls me ‘little’ also. You’re a ‘big dragon’, aren’t you?” 

Both Jou and Yugi’s laughs at Kigai’s enthusiastic nods brought the rest out of their shock; Ryou merely shook his head with a tiny smile of his own. His best friends were goofballs, but he loved them anyway.

“Hey, Ryou, you’ve never let us meet your Pet, yet. You said you had one, but we’ve never seen it.” Yugi pouted as Jou threw his arms around the smaller teen’s shoulders, still chuckling. 

“Yeah that’s right! I haven’t seen it yet and I live with ya!”

Facing his frowning roommate, Ryou sighed. “That’s because he’s presently at the Balance Bureau’s Headquarters aiding in some special testing. I took them a few years ago so I could open the clinic and will need to again next year.” Chocolate eyes settled on Kigai. “Actually, Jou, you will probably be getting a visit from the Bureau when Lucky’s a little older.”

Confused gold widened then narrowed. “Why?” Flames backlit Jou’s eyes barely concealing the suspicion. 

It took a few moments for Ryou to catch on to how his comment sounded. Pretty petal pink lips formed a slight ‘o’ before he tried to collect his misspeak. “No...no… no. Nothing like that! It’s just that Lucky’s such a rare specimen; they’ll want to see if you’d allow them to use him for tests and such.” That didn’t seem to calm him any. “What I mean is for growth and training standards. You know we’re having to guess about certain growth processes since there’s almost no known research. Well, they’ll pick your mind and read our notes on Lucky’s life so that future Red Eyes owners will have a better idea what to expect. True there will be some medical tests, but nothing harmful. Also, future Pet Doctors and Specialists will observe his health and medical information to better aid in diagnosing and healing other Red Eyes. It’s all very important when you think about it.” 

“Ah. That does make sense, I guess.” Finally cooling down as Ryou explained it all to him, Jou nodded. It would be a good idea to help others out. After all, they may not have someone as good as Ryou to help ’em out. “But I’d have to see when the time comes.”

“Speaking of which,” Anzu’s voice cut in. “Just what is wrong with his eyes anyway? They’re such a strange color. Is he a freak or something?” 

To everyone’s surprise it was Malik that jumped to the little Lucky’s defense. Anger radiated from his as much as it did Jou’s form. “He is NOT a freak. He’s one of the rarest dragons you can find.”

Now Honda’s confused voice interrupted Malik’s rant. Moving to get a better look at the little one, Honda tried to see what the others did. “Black Dragons aren’t rare. Even I know that.  You can find them just about everywhere; every Pet Shop has dozens of’em.” 

Yugi’s hand grasping Malik’s shoulder barely controlled the other teen. Turning to Ryou for confirmation, Yugi’s calm voice tried to de-escalate the tension. “That’s true, Honda, but remember how we were talking about the different Magicians and their subsets yesterday?” Honda’s nod allowed Yugi to continue. “Well it’s like that. Chibi-Dark is a semi-rare Dark Magician. He looks like every other  Dark Magician, but because his hair is that purplish-black it means he’s got more power than say the usual blue or blond haired Magician.  Lucky just looks like every other Black Dragon, but because his eyes are so unique they are used to determine his strength.” 

“But Chibi-Dark is just a larva, you said he’d form a cocoon in a few years to finish growing. Dragons don’t do that.”

Sighing, Ryou joined in. “Correct. Dark Magicians are one of the species that cocoon themselves to reach their adult growth. Several species do this; my own Change of Heart emerged from his cocoon only a year ago. That’s another reason I have not introduced you. He entered his cocoon only a month before I came to Domino. It’s been three long years since I’ve seen him, but once the tests are concluded he’ll be joining me here.” The grin in Ryou’s voice reflected in his eyes. 

“That’s great to hear! I’m sure everything will work out for the better, man.” Honda nodded, pushing the confusing conversation to the back of his mind for later. He still didn’t understand what they were talking about, but he’d stew on it more.

This whole group was nuts. Anzu was certain. Disdain oozed from her pores as she scratched behind Joli’s wings. “I’ve NEVER heard of a Red Eyes Black Dragon. You must think we’re idiots to believe that  Jou  managed to find a super rare Pet that we’ve never heard of before.” Joli purred harder as her mistress put those...plebeians in their place. That black runt was NOT special in the least. Her mistress continued ranting, ignoring the outraged looks until a collective growl cut her off. 

Looking up, all air gushed from Anzu’s lungs. The whole group’s hostile eyes centered on her alone. Quietly Jou stepped into her personal space; Kigai growling in his arms. “Are you calling me a liar?” It was barely a whisper, but Anzu heard it as if shouted. She could only nod. She knew he hated to be called a liar, but there was just no way anyone would throw away such a rare dragon. And she said as much, Kigai’s growl raising in contrast to Jou’s silence. “And how would you explain it?” His question was loaded in more than one way.

Gulping, she tried to step back, but Jou followed. “Maybe he’s not all that rare… or maybe you sto-”

“If you’re going to say I stole him, you can just stop right there. I may have done stuff in the past, but NEVER would I steal a Pet.”

“But how do we know that? Jou, you’re a thief and a thug. For goodness sake, you were in a gang! Who’s to say you’re above Pet theft?” 

Her hidden sneer did not go unnoticed and with it Jou’s warmth seemed to disappear. Golden eyes took refuge behind his bangs as his head lowered. He could not refute her statement; it was true after all. “Is that really how you feel, Anzu?” 

So quiet… so pained… so defeated. Everything Mommas are not supposed to sound like. And here this...this... **_human_ **  took  **_delight_ ** in pulling everything that made Momma… well Momma out and stomped all over it. Her pink terror wasn’t any better. They were definitely a matched pair. Kigai felt the burning feeling from earlier tickling the back of his throat. He wanted nothing more than to protect Momma and make this…. banshee, that’s the word that whispered through his mind, … pay.  But the image of Momma in that room with the other humans earlier floated by his mind’s eyes. How upset Momma was then. How much trouble there was. How Daddy had to come and rescue them. Swallowing, Kigai fought his fires back… mostly.

He tried. He really did, but that banshee was still screeching at Momma. And Momma’s glow got weaker and weaker. And...and...well he just couldn’t hold it ALL. One moment he was growling, the next a belch of flame and smoke exploded.  Well, belch was a little too strong a word for it. Hiccup-burp was closer. When the smoke cleared, quite a sight greeted the boys. 

Anzu stood in pure shock; it happened so fast. Little embers burned happily along the tips of her now rather patchy and uneven hair. Singed ragged fur, once a hot pink, now a dusky rose stood on end in Joli’s growing rage. Feathers danced in the soft breeze while ash and soot covered the pair. Decidedly there was far more pink, blistered skin showing than before. No beautician in the world could correct these stylized disasters. 

The boys stared in amused horror as shorter and shorter the tips grew and more patches appeared. None could bring themselves to say anything; she deserved it anyway. “Hey, Anzu. Um… you might wanna put your hair out.” Okay, well maybe Jou could. Glazed mismatched green and brown eyes blinked in confusion. Frowning, Jou leaned further in for a look. “Are you wearing colored contacts?”

THAT seemed to snap her out of it fast. “No!” She snarled, patting out her hair. 

“Then why do you have one green and one brown?” Snidely, Otogi put in. “Dear heart, it’d be better to gracefully  own up to it than dig yourself deeper. But feel free to do whatEVER you want.”

Screeching, Joli woke from her shock in a rage, echoing Anzu’s. How DARE that little runt do that!!!! Leaping from her mistress’s arms, she tried to attack the miserable parasite, but a strong hand caught her damaged wing in a bruising grip.  Snarling and cursing in her mind, Joli turned round and round trying to get the hand to release her.  **_“That is quite Enough, you little gnat. Cease or you’ll be swatted.”_ ** She could only freeze at the deadly cold command. This was one predator she knew not to mess with. Even if her mistress didn’t. “Kaiba. Let. My. Joli. GO.” 

Seto raised an eyebrow at the normally perky female, assessing the damage. It didn’t take his genius to figure out what happened. Giving the gnat a rather hard shake, he tossed it casually over his shoulder totally disregarding Anzu’s outraged screech. Not paying attention to anything else, his long legs carried him shortly to the happily wiggling Kigai and scowling Jou.   **_“Well done, Bright One. Though next time you might want to use a little higher heat and flame with less smoke. Don’t worry, Daddy will teach you.”_ ** With a pale hand caressing Kigai’s horn base, Seto’s smirk settled on the now flustered blonde. “Trouble again, Puppy? Do I need to get a leash?” 

“I AM NOT A D-”

**“DADDY!!!!!”**

Jou just sighed at Kigai’s ecstatic antics.  He still hadn’t gotten to explain to Kigai about ‘Daddy’. He could just feel the evil grins stretching his friends’ faces. There was no way out of this. Maybe there was a firing squad nearby he could borrow. 

“Yes, Bright One. I’m here.” 

“Don’t encourage him, Moneybags! Kigai, that’s not Daddy.” At the confused chirp, Jou tried to explain further, but the little dragon just stared at him. It didn’t help that Seto’s smirk grew with Jou’s each failed comment and praising word Seto sent silently to comfort Kigai. Poor Kigai was almost certain Momma needed more protection now than ever...even from himself if he didn’t know Daddy was Daddy. He merely cooed and petted Momma’s cheek, gently in comfort.  

“Daddy?” And cue the mentally damaging visuals his so called friends force upon his innocent mind. Closing his eyes, Jou leaned further into Kigai’s cooing caress as Otogi’s husky chuckle broke the silence. “I’m really hurt, Jou.” The firm finger teasingly following the back seam of his pants, focused Jou’s snarl on the pony-tailed dice freak. “And here I thought our love was eternal. How...how could you do this… to me?”  Sniffing dramatically, Otogi threw his arms around the blonde. “My dress is all ordered, the invitations sent, we… we were supposed to wait for our wedding night!” The pony tail whipped Jou in the face as Otogi twirled on the frowning Kaiba. “And YOU. You homewrecker! How dare you force yourself on my sweet innocent love. There is only one punishment worthy of that.” No one was prepared for what happened next as Otogi’s lips locked on the unprepared Seto’s.

For a frozen moment, not a soul moved until a small soul wrenching whimper escaped Jou’s lips unconsciously, fanning the growing rage within Seto’s mind. That pained whimper freed him from his shock and with a bone rattling growl, Seto pushed the long haired freak away. He could taste the ozone twirling along his tongue like a fine wine; only his hard won control managed to stop the desperately desired barbeque.  Calling on every ounce of arctic cool he could muster, Seto wiped his lips in disgust. Crackling blue eyes skewered the laughing teen now holding onto Honda. “Do that again, and no one will find your ashes.”

Otogi could only shake his head, laughing far too hard to breathe, unprepared when his support moved aside and he soon kissed the shoes before him. His eyes locked with the upset Honda’s in confusion. “What the hell was that for?” 

“Totally uncalled for, man.” Moving steadily past the prone Otogi, Honda’s chin raised in a sneer. “If they are a couple, you just kissed Jou’s boyfriend. That’s just plain wrong on too many levels.” His arm rested comfortably around Jou’s shoulders when he reached his friend. “Don’t listen to that idiot. I’m happy for ya Bro.”

Wishing the ground would just swallow him whole already, Jou sighed rubbing his forehead. “Not you too? Look, there’s nothing going on between Kaiba and me! He’s just being a jerk as usual.”

“Indeed.” Kaiba’s cool tone belied Jou’s comment, but no one believed him anyway. “And as entertaining as this little show has been, I originally sought to inform you of the decisions the Headmaster has reached concerning your academic requirements and… unique conditions.”

Blinking, Jou had forgotten all about that. As an excuse to not stare at the brunette, he opened his bento box. “Really?” Feeling proud there was no quiver in his voice, Jou continued. “That’s cool. So how long am I suspended or is it expelled?”

Seto frowned while he grabbed an onigiri from Jou’s box regardless of the blonde’s protests. Handing it to the slightly trembling Kigai, “Don’t be so pessimistic. Since you have missed out on the most remedial lessons, we decided a tutor for the basic lessons, continuing with your classmates in their classes, and a mentor for the more advanced dragon-oriented lessons would be more than adequate.” Amid the happily munching Kigai noises, a small smile tugged at Seto, but he forced it down.  “You will meet your tutor tomorrow at four in the park, and you’ll join in your new classes after lunch. Which you only have ten minutes remaining, so I suggest both Bright One and you eat. You’ll need the energy.”  Jou allowed Seto to grab another onigiri thinking he’d give it to Kigai again, but yelled out as the brunette took a bite instead. 

Cool blue eyes closed as a sinful moan escaped his pale lips. Usually onigiri was bland, but this was delicious. “Oh, Puppy,” Seto’s breathy voice called the whimper back to Jou. “you have to tell me where you got this.”

“Why?” Jou’s own voice husked, distracting himself he gave Kigai his last onigiri.

“So I can hire them. These are the best I’ve ever had.”

The honest praise in Seto’s voice brought a pink blush to the softly smiling blond. Before Jou could comment, Ryou cut in though. “Jou did. He’s a terrific cook no matter how surprising.”

Blooming to a fiery red, poor Jou’s face heated more at Seto’s blatant appraisal. “Not all that surprising. I’m certain he does other… things just as deliciously.” Smirking, Seto left before Jou’s fish impersonation ceased. 

He wasn’t far before Jou’s found his voice again. “Wait! What about that mentor, you spoke of?”

Seto ceased his forward stroll, but refused to turn back; lest the blonde spot his draconic smile. “He’s quite busy so he will join your tutoring session tomorrow around five or so. From there, it will be a matter of scheduling.” With that said, his long legs carried him back to the building only to be met at the doors by a midnight-purple Chaos Magician- one he knew far too well. Growling, he did not halt his step until they were abreast. “What.”

**“Master wishes to speak with you concerning the special requests you have made in the name of this learning institute.”**

“I do not have time today. Tell him to call my secretary to schedule an appropriate time.” Trying to move forward, Seto found an arm baring his way. Laser blues latched onto their target. 

**“Master said it would need to be now. The Bureau is not willing to back the request due to prior arrangements unless you can provide adequate proof.”**

Sneering, Seto turned. “Very well. I will meet him at my office.” 

Midnight-purple eyes watched unblinking as the CEO stormed towards the road and the limo, even now pulling up. When he was certain the other was on his way, the Chaos Magician stepped into the shadowed doorway and vanished. His job here completed. 

**

All eyes watched the tall back disappear towards the building; all feeling like they were missing a puzzle piece. Shaking off his own confusion, Malik looked around the group. Everyone shared the confused lost look, but something nagged at him. Counting off, he soon realized they were one so-called friend short. “Hey? Anyone see where Anzu went?” 

Yugi and Ryou snapped to quickly, frantically shaking their heads. Jou just continued to eat his bento while feeding tidbits to Kigai. He didn’t care where the pink blob and her pet went, as long as they left him alone. He knew it was not nice, and she did TRY to be there for him once in a great while, BUT she was more a fair weather friend. As long as it was not an inconvenience to her and made HER look well… she’d lift a manicured pinkie to help. “She probably went to clean up.” 

Honda’s blank look and Otogi’s shrug completed the round. Sighing, Malik stood. “I guess we better start heading back; class will be starting soon.”

“What do you mean ‘we’ ? You’ve missed every class this morning and hardly ever show up for the afternoon.” Honda snorted. 

“What class is it anyway?”  Interrupting before a fight could erupt, Jou closed his box. 

Little dust bunnies flew off as Yugi brushed off his pants leg. Without looking up, he answered softly. “History.” 

“History?” Wide golden eyes stabbed the others. “That’s it? Just history?” 

Rolling his eyes, Ryou answered as the others laughed at their clueless friend’s crestfallen expression. “Yes, Jou, history. It’s a little different from the history class you attended, but history none the less.”  He held his hand out to help the blonde to his feet. “I guess Lucky will be attending with you since the Petcare Center is no longer an option.”

“Will the teacher have issues with that?” Jou swallowed down his nerves as he took the offered hand.

Now the silver-haired teen laughed. “Not at all. She usually allows Pets and even younger years to attend her lessons.” 

“That’s putting it lightly! You’ll love her class, Bro. She usually holds it outside and handles it like story-time! Yeah, we have tests and quizzes, but for the most part it’s just story after story with no real dates to remember.”

Shaking his head, Jou picked Kigai back up and started to follow the others back. As the others entered the classroom, Jou froze. Usually he was forced to leave after lunch since he didn’t have a Pet; forced into a small room with only a few other students, wasting time until the final bells released them from hell. Now, he was allowed to enter the ‘secret’ realm denied to him before. Taking a breath, he took his first step… and promptly stumbled at the excited “WELCOME EVERYONE!” that echoed in the room. Looking at the petite woman, Jou was surprised at how such a loud noise could come from such a small form. 

“Come on! WE have a LOT to go through today and it is just so NICE out! We’ll be heading outside again!” The teacher, Jou assumed, was bouncing around more than Yugi after an energy drink...er… make that three. Her long black and white braided hair whipped around with each movement; her deep purple eyes sparked in excitement. She was certainly NOT what Jou expected.  Somehow, he felt safe with her. Looking into her eyes, Jou felt...a kinship. Moving to follow the others out again, Jou didn’t realize the cooing call Kigai gave as the teacher passed nor the subtle nod she returned to the young one. “We have a great start today! We’ll be reviewing what we’ve covered so far for the upcoming exam!” Usually a class would groan at such a statement from any other teacher, but a soft cheering greeted her instead. This was certainly going to be something Jou would have to get used to. 


	5. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jou's first Partners Class and Seto's meeting with his hardest decision every.

**Nesting Habits**

_ Author: Kinkou _

_ Betas: MaggieMay and Jazzy:  _

_ Rating: M _

_ Genre: AU Romance/Humor _

_ Pairing: Jou/Seto, Yugi/Yami, Malik/Marik, Ryou/Bakura, Otogi/Honda _

_ Disclaimer: I do not hold any rights to anything in the Yugioh world. That all remains with its creator. And no moneys have exchanged hands. _

_ Summary: This is the story how Jou finds an injured Black Dragon Duel Pet one night and raises it regardless of petnappers, lovesick dragonesses, or sadistic CEOs. _

_ Chapter {5/?} _

Wrapping around like a warm embrace, the sun greeted the class as they left the building. The early spring chill of the past week disappeared over the day’s course. Everyone chattered on the short walk to the school’s field-yard where Jou could clearly see several younger students waiting for them. 

“Ah, I see we have observers today.” The teacher chirped happily. “Let’s hurry and take a seat so we can begin.” Moving forward, she plopped cross-legged on the ground in front of the group. Yugi tugged Jou’s jacket sleeve to an area large enough for the friends together. Ryou and Yugi sat on either side of Jou as he cradled Kigai gently.  Still Anzu hadn’t shown, but he wasn’t worried. 

Once everyone was seated, the teacher called for silence. “Welcome everyone! For those who do not know me, my name is Miss Kaichou and this is History. BUT the focus of this class is on the impact Pets have played throughout time with humans.  Since we have new participants in class and an exam at the end of the week, we will review what we’ve covered so far. I will also speak to you new students after class about anything else needed for it. Now with that covered, let’s begin!” Thinking better of it, Miss Kaichou sent a small warning to the newest Pet present.  _ Young one. You may see some disturbing things as I speak, just ignore them. They can not hurt you, but are merely shadows of the past. Memories of our ancestors. _ After Kigai’s small nod, she took a deep breath and began to weave the lies she was told to impart. With a little truth to pave the way.

At first, Jou feared the new teacher would be like the others, but the simple fact that she was making an effort to help him as a new student settled those fears. Leaning back, both Jou and Kigai relaxed for storytime. 

**“Several millennia ago the world was a harsh and dangerous place. Humans were just beginning to grasp the world’s changes around them. New creatures were being discovered every day. Some were small and harmless while others were large and deadly; while still others wore the appearance of humans. Fear ran rampant due to the strangeness and unknown. Misunderstandings lead to the deaths of several humans and those ‘magical’ new creatures.”** Washing gentle over him, Jou barely noticed the familiar darkness closing in as Miss Kaichou’s voice rose and f e ll in waves.

It started innocently enough. Soft breezes rustled the tree branches as the flowers danced in a vibrant display of petals. Walking through the thick foliage, Jou could only marvel at the beauty and peace around him. Forest sounds surrounded him; coaxed him to join in their songs. A simple rushing river a few feet away added a crisp scent to the air.  Closing his eyes, Jou savored the rarity around him. But the peace was short lived as a pain filled screech plunged the area into silence only for louder screeches to come.   With a mind of their own, Jou’s feet tromped through the brush at high speeds. 

He was not prepared… nothing could prepare him. Orange chased the purplish darkness of the encroaching night away , as the flames expanded quickly. Tongues lashed out, consuming everything in their paths. Creatures great and small struggled to escape, but everywhere they went the fires blocked them. Squinting his eyes against the bright light, Jou was surprised that he recognized them as Duel Pets… no Planers, his mind corrected. But what surprised him more was to watch as the few that could fly, grasping some that could not, tried to escape into the air only to be brought back to earth by a volley of arrows and rocks. A coldness settled deep within the blonde. That was when he realized that something… no… someone intentionally set the blaze and blocked the Planers at every turn. It was a slaughter. Plain and simple. This was no clean battle; it was a murder of innocents. Not a one of the Pets turned against their murders to defend themselves. Not a one even threatened in any way.  Then the flames  caught their prey and above the screams, Jou could clearly hear the laughter. Their murderers were  LAUGHING at their pain filled screams and calls… their pleas for mercy. Turning his tear glistening golden eyes, Jou centered his hateful glare on the ones responsible. The HUMANS that started the whole thing.  

Just beyond the flames glow, the shadowy forms moving ever closer to the carnage. Short, broad bodies with coarse hair shaggily falling everywhere wrapped in crudely tanned hides. A few held feathers or other colorful bits woven into necklaces or beaded into their braided hair. Upon further inspection, Jou was disgusted to find they were feathers, bones, or other pieces of Planers… worn as trophies!  The primitive nature of these people was not lost on the blonde and he tried to downplay this as simple survival. But listening to the group laughing and talking about how they planned this all, it showed they knew what they were doing. None of it had to do with survival. Only the fact that the ‘Monsters’ held the best place by the river to live. Those so called ‘Monsters’  had brought the group into their area, taught them better tools to use, better ways to live, called them ‘friend’...only to be stabbed in the back and murdered. Jou could no longer contain his rage as he witnessed the final victim reaching out a tiny, once furry paw, succ u mb to the flames. Roaring, he raced forward to swing at the nearest form, but nothing happened. He merely fell through with a cold chill. Frustrated tears ran as the vision faded to darkness again and consciousness slowly swam forward.

“It wasn’t self-defense. It was MURDER.” Jou’s outraged whisper only floated as far as Yugi and Ryou, but both settled startled gazes on their friend. His tears still flowing freely. Worried, they continued to observe him taking note of the fidgeting dragon in his arms.

A soft voice cut through the silent dark and pulled him back. **“This progressed for several centuries until a few humans discovered they could domesticate these creatures and harness their abilities for the greater good of humanity.”**

As the words penetrated the darkness, light slowly fed through the clouded sky above. Standing on the mountainside, the view was breathtaking. A bustling city lay spread on the adjacent mountain top. Humans and Planers running to and fro, laughing, talking, living all together. Then a cloud passed over the light and Jou saw yet another city. This one he recognized from Yugi’s grandfather’s talks of his excavations. An Egyptian city sprawled before him. Just as the last city, humans and Planers lived in harmony. Another cloud, and another city. This one he could not see well, hidden among the ice and snow, but it also showed a peace between the races. A final cloud passed by the light, but this time no city came to view. An island stood proud and bursting in an ocean. Here he clearly saw not only a peace, but a highly advanced civilization  working together between the races for the betterment of all. 

As Jou watched, he witnessed the truces of the races at the island-nation’s directions. The spreading peace and tolerance they fostered creating new crossing points… new cities. The sharing of knowledge and aid all received regardless of species, race, or gender… all were equal. But also, he witnessed the jealousy and hatred creep along as well. Nowhere did the darkness not reach. Even in the island-nation, Atlantis his inner voice called it, was cast in a deepening shadow. The majestic Dual Council they harbored and adored as a cornerstone of peace; slowly decayed as time passed and the hatred grew. Jou fought back to consciousness; catching something just on the edges.

**“At first they were called simply ‘Monsters’, then they became ‘Duel Monsters’ as more and more became domesticated. Humans found that they could not domesticate these creatures in large numbers, but a single human could train one or two. Very few could manage up to three at a time. Any more than that and they would refuse to cooperate with the humans. Duel Monsters were used primarily for protection and battles. This reduced the number of human casualties greatly, though Duel Monster casualties varied. Duel Monster to Duel Monster battles actually garnered very few casualties while humans to Duel Monster battles netted far greater Duel Monster deaths.”** The soft voice intruded again and the world painted a different scene, pulling him further than before.

The mountaintop city lay silent. Nothing moved. Not the fresh mountain breezes. Not the small foliage surrounding each house. And especially not the hundreds of bodies that littered the streets. Only the spreading rivers of blood stirred in this once bustling city. 

**“More and more humans became entranced with the domesticated Duel Monsters.  Not only for their physical beauty but sheer strength as well. So they evolved from being merely on the battlefields, into everyday life doing most of the manual or unsavory labor that humans could or would not do.”** A slight hardening of the voice colored Jou’s world as it crashed through like an elephant.. 

Lashing out in a fury, the desert sands confused the humans trying to escape the city in time. The Egyptian-Lord and Pharaoh stood on a nearby dune, watching the sea’s tides encasing their enemies.  Swiftly, the city was gone; to o quickly for their tastes. They wished those traitors a lingering, pain filled death for every life they betrayed. Their eyes settled on their people. Homeless and dispirited. Rubbing his hand over his face, the Egyptian-Lord closed his blue eyes.  Too much had been lost, Jou thought. Jou’s heart bled as the Lord took a deep breath and ordered their people further into the sands. To safety and hopefully a strong future. Shielding his eyes with a hand, the Lord caught sight of the brilliant white dragon winging quickly in. By the sharp look in her eyes and calm sending of her message, he knew the other Gates had been closed in time.

Jou’s mental eyes saw the city hidden in snow and ice shimmering then vanishing into nothing. Safe from the evils spreading. Forgotten by all but human myth. 

**“Only in the past few centuries, have they been termed as ‘Duel Pets’. Humans started to develop feelings of attachment and treating them as treasures. Whole human social classes were dictated by what kind of ‘Pet’ or how many you had. Social etiquette for both human and ‘Pet’ evolved into very detailed cliques; some of which are still highly enforced today. In fact, it was during this time the Balance Bureau was created.”** The voice calmed slightly and whispered sadly through his mind. But Jou felt entirely too cold. 

He almost didn’t want to open his eyes. The dread bubbled closer to the surface than ever before. But that did not stop the sounds. Screams, both of metal and man, echoed through the narrow streets; pulling him forward despite his reluctance.  Golden eyes  shot open. Smouldering buildings everywhere greeted Jou first. Humans and Planers battled at every turn. Pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears as the humans slaughtered  innocents in their homes. Men, women, children, Planer, or Halfling, it did not matter. If they were not a part of the revolt, they were enemies. The island-nation that held so much potential fell. And the world was propelled into the darkness. 

**“Only in the past fifty years, have they become ‘Partners’ or equals in some professions. On a whole, most are still considered as ‘Pets’ but more and stronger bonds are formed each day. Perhaps one day there will no longer be any ‘Pets’ just ‘Partners’.”**

Growling, Jou finally shook off the visions. Without pause, he surged to his feet. “That’s not right! You’ve left out way too much! What about the Councils? Niflheim’s sealing? What about the slaughter of Machu Picchu, the destruction of Heracleion, or loss of Atlantis? What about all the other civilizations  where humans and Planers lived in peace? Planers were equals long before now. Why are you not mentioning any of that?” 

Most of the students thought the little ‘o’ of the teacher’s mouth and wide eyes came from Jou’s outrageous outburst. Quickly, Miss Kaichou got herself back under control. This was totally unexpected. **“I must say, Mr. Jonouchi, that is a very speculated theory. Unfortunately, there has been no proof, so far discovered, to back it. We will actually delve further into it and others the further we go. For now, we are glazing over the basics and beginnings.”** Seething, the blonde calmed slightly as she spoke. The calming whispers of his little friends seemed to help as well. Before she could continue,  the bell cut her off. Sighing, she stood. **“It looks like our time is up. Please review your notes, if you have questions, just come and ask. Dismissed.”**

Reluctantly the blonde allowed his friends to hurry him on to his next new class, allowing the smiling teacher to drop her mask. Biting her lip, she flopped back down in the grass. Mussing up her braid in frustration. This was SOOO  the opposite of good. When the headmaster informed her that she would be getting a newly bonded set, she didn’t realize it would be a Core member. No...wait. Thinking back, the headmaster said that Mr. Jonouchi had just received a ‘Pet’ after never owning one before. Now this did not add up for several reasons. The first was that if Mr. Jonouchi were a Core member, he’d long since had access to his Partner. Unless the Partner just recently hatched. But then again, he’d have known not to use the correct term of ‘Planer’ instead of ‘Pet’ or ‘Partner’. This just brought her right back to her problem. How did he know all that? 

Ruffling her hair more, Miss Kaichou screamed lowly. What did she ever do to deserve this???!!! Her esteemed ancestors had to be laughing their collective tails off watching her right now. With a stifled whine, she pulled out her cellphone. She REALLY didn’t want to call in on this. Talking to the Bureau Head always gave her a headache. It was like discussing Astronuclear physics with an ADD 3 year-old having to go to the bathroom. Without even looking, she quickly typed the phone number before she could chicken out. 

A low robotic voice answered on the second ring.  **“Balance Bureau. How may I direct your call?”**

**“Agent Kaichou reporting in. I have encountered an emergency and need to speak with the Director.”** How the voice on the other end of the line understood her mumbled reply is still a mystery. 

**“Very well, Agent Kaichou. The Director is currently in a meeting with the Head and others. Since this is an emergency, I will patch you through immediately.”**

**“No! Wa-”** There was that annoying elevator music again. Damn IT! If you asked her, she’d tell you the Head chose this just to piss everyone off. Sighing, she laid back. This would take a while. 

****

Seto, well satisfied that he was well on the way to addressing the issues surrounding his little Puppy-love, settled comfortably back into the leather seats. He’d much rather just take a portal back to the office to save time and get back to his favorite hobby of Puppy stal- er watching. But with so many humans nearby, it was too big a risk being discovered. Groaning, his blue eyes closed. It would be so much simpler if he could just be himself, but noooo. Those narrow minded humans kept causing problems. 

Speaking of narrow minded humans, Seto quickly pulled out a cell phone and dialed his secretary. At the answer, he didn’t even let her breathe. “Ishi, I need you to reschedule all my appointments for the day. I have an emergency meeting to attend.” 

The hard voice that answered definitely belonged to her name. “Of course, Kaiba-sama. Yami-sama has already given such orders. All meetings have been rescheduled for later in the week and the R&D tours rescheduled for next week.” Muffled comments behind her caught Seto’s attention, but even with his heightened hearing he could not understand. “Would you like me to call out for lunch or refreshment?”

Which in Ishi meant: ‘Someone higher than Yami is here, also.’ And given the forced sound, Seto was willing to bet it was that damn Dark Rabbit or worse...her mate. Thinking for a few moments, Seto forced back a whine. There goes his precious Puppy-watching for the day. “Yes. Order in refreshments and standbys for dinner as well. I have a feeling this is going to be a long meeting.” 

“Very good sir.” Which meant: I’ll have the coroner on speed dial.

Hanging up, Seto’s blue eyes wandered out the tinted glass.  He was so lost in dreams, he never noticed them pulling into the parking  lot . The driver’s light voice called him reluctantly back to reality. A heavy sigh escaped as he stepped from the car. “Thank you. Take the rest of the day off and return to the mansion in the morning usual time. It’s going to be a long day.”

Nodding, the driver closed the door and was away before Seto took more than five steps. And NO he was not hesitating… more than a little. With a quick tap of his phone, he had the strength to go on. Strong even strides carried him to the private elevator and up to his office. Whooshing open, Seto grasped exactly how bad his day was going to be as the doors opened to reveal Yami leaning against the far wall with his arms crossed. Dressed in his traditional leathers and chains,even Seto had to admit he was an imposing character, but then again all Justicars were. 

Crimson eyes tilted up to meet Seto’s own blue. “Glad you could finally join us, cousin. I was beginning to worry you’d run off. Again.” 

“I did not run off. I had an important business meeting in China that could NOT be rescheduled.” 

Pushing off from the wall, Yami chuckled. “Really. A business meeting… at the beach. Maybe I should attend more of those. Especially if they have such breathtaking views like this.” Holding what Seto now realized was his phone, Yami called up the prize of Seto’s gallery collection. Taken on a rare trip Yugi and Ryou had managed to kidnap his Puppy to a beach, the picture was beautiful. Jou standing in the surf, sun behind him, highlighting all the glorious tan skin, and swim trunks hanging oh so low.   

Seto’s throat was far too dry to say anything. He just reached out and snagged the offending device. Yami’s snickers followed him down the hall to his office. Placing his hand on the door, he turned with a snarl. “If you’re done gathering your nerves, shall we?” At the nod of his tri-colored head, Seto pushed through the protective barrier. And couldn’t quite hold back his growl.

Sitting with his elbows perched on Seto’s desk was both of their worst nightmares… or annoyances. Long silver hair hung straight down covering one eye as the Balance Bureau’s Head regarded them in a smirk-filled silence. His mate and Partner, the Dark Rabbit Cyndia, otherwise known as the Director sat on the desk’s corner. Looking at the two, Seto seriously hoped they’d not had sex on his desk or chair...again. It seemed almost every time they visited he had to get a new one. But the Head’s laughing voice cut through his rant filled thoughts. 

“Kaiba-boy! How nice of you to finally join us! I was beginning to worry we’d have to send Yami to find you like last time.”

Stone faced, Seto turned to Yami in all seriousness. “You have been around him far too long.” Yami’s whispered, “Don’t I know it.” bolstered his nerves a bit. A satisfied smirk at Yami’s unfortunate, indirect torture broke through his iron control.  Settling his gaze back to the intruders, Seto hmphed. “And to what do I owe this pleasure, Bureau Head Pegasus?” Calmly, he walked around the desk as he spoke. Not once giving his actions away until the poor Bureau Head found himself dumped unceremoniously on the floor.  “And get out of my damn chair, I’m getting tired of telling you.”

Pouting, the silver haired man graciously stood from the floor. “Why Kaiba-boy, how could you be so rude… and to a long time family friend? Who is only looking out for your best interest.” Crocodile tears running down his cheeks.

Seto could feel his eye twitching. This idiot was a worse drama queen than Dice-boy. Groaning, Seto wanted to whack himself in the face. Now Pegasus had him doing it! Ignoring the crying male and his giggling mate, he cautiously studied the chair and desk before sitting down when no suspicious stains were found. With hands folded in front of his face, Seto barely contained his sneer. “Just get to the point. What problems are there with the school’s changes I requested?” 

Ignoring his giggling mate, Pegasus huffed. With a display of grace his kind is known for, he stood and dusted off his suit. “Whatever do you mean, Kaiba-boy? The changes you specified for Domino Schools have already been signed off on. They should be in effect no later than day after tomorrow.”

Icy blue narrowed in on Yami’s smirking form as he took a seat. “So it was the academy you wished to discuss?” Seto had a sneaking suspicion he’d been conned. 

“Not at all.” The flippant hand almost hit the dark eared Rabbit next to him. “In fact, the plans are approved and suitable properties are being surveyed as we speak. It’s a very appropriate plan. We’re all confident your academy will further the cause wonderfully.”

Seto snorted. Further the cause. Yeah that’s what he was going for.  Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, he snarled. “Then why was I summoned?”

“Why dear boy, it’s that time in every young Planer and Bloodling’s life when their bodies undergo certain...changes and new… urges emerge. Most do not understand and it is perfectly normal to take matters into your own ‘hand’ to relieve those growing tensions in an explosi….”

Seto pinched himself slowly just to make sure he was n’t dreaming. That established, his blank blues settled first on Yami then Cyndia. When neither lip twitched, Seto knew this was no joke. Pounding harder than a Jamaican Jamboree, his head threatened to burst from this nightmare trainwreck of a day. “I don’t need you to explain the ‘Birds and the Bees’ to me!” Shuddering, he stood; arms braced on the desk. “I know very well about mating, customs, and everything in between.”

Even though the slow smile crept across the silver haired male’s face, Seto didn’t feel much better. “Excellent! Then I don’t have to delve into ‘depths’ we BOTH would rather not.” Holding out his hand, Pegasus asked Cyndia for his case. Digging through quickly, he pulled out several pages and one ancient, ornamental scroll. “Now we can continue on to the most important matter of your mating, the contracts.”

Seto’s glare threatened to incinerate those damn pages once and for all as they set so innocently on his desk. “There is no need for those. I’ve already chosen my mate.”

“Reeeaaaallllyyyy?” Widening his eyes, Pegasus feigned innocence. “That’s great! I’m sure the P l aner’s family or mentor would love to settle the contract. Who’s the lucky one?” 

Ignoring his cousin’s snicker, Seto barely held his blooming temper. Yami managed to contain the all out laugh at least. “If he was a Planer, then I’m sure. My mate, however, is human and none of your business.”

For the first time during the meeting, the Dark Rabbit shook her head. **“You know better than that, Seto. As one of the original Core families, both Mokuba and yourself are required to follow the dictates laid forth by the Council as every other Planer and Core. Your family has managed to stay pure over the centuries with the Council’s direction.”** Cyndia laid her hand upon her mate’s shoulder in silent command.  **“Being a Bloodling, you’re within your rights to choose a human mate, especially since your father was a White Dragon and mother a Bloodling.  So, as your family line goes, Mokuba and you will be required to choose human mates. However, they must be approved. Not all humans can accept the truths, as you know. The threats are just all too real.”** Waving at the pile, her smile dripped evil.  **“And you have several ancestral contacts to honor. So it is most definitely our business.”**

Ozone danced along his tongue close on his growl, but before Seto could have roast Rabbit the office doors swung open.  **“Swallow your temper, cousin.”** Gliding in Kisara snarled at the others.  **“And you two, be SILENT!”** Kilala and Kairi hissed from the doorway as their sister’s head shook in Yami’s direction.  **“We are VERY disappointed in you, Cousin Yami. How can you continue to torment Cousin Seto to this extent?”** At the tricolored male’s unabashed snicker, her sigh deepened.  **“Be careful, dear cousin. You may just be in his shoes when your time comes.”**

“We shall see, Cousin Kisara. We shall see.” Yami’s snarky reply bounced uselessly off her hide. Keeping her stride graceful, she carried herself to Seto’s side and lay a calming claw on his arm. The tense muscles refused to unwind. These two intruders had no idea how close they were to death. Kisara just had to remedy that. 

“Now Kisara-dear, there’s no need for hostilities. We are merely discussing Kaiba-boy’s options. After all, there are several contract s to review before the deadline.”

Four pairs of arctic blue lasered in.  **“Yes, there is. We have already approved our cousin’s choice of mate so your interference is unwarranted and unwanted.”**

**“You’ve approved the mate, you say?”** Sighing, Cyndia sat on Pegasus’s chair’s arm.  **“I hate to disabuse your beliefs, but you hold no say in the matter.”** A raised hand belaid their screeches.  **“You’ve not yet reached your own majority nor received suture from from your Clan. Only Seto’s mentor or the Clan Head can release him from his obligations to the Council. Since his mentor is dead, that leaves only the Clan Head and they have decided to allow Seto a choice in which contract he desires to honor. Unfortunately, that is the extent of his freedom.  If he chooses to mate a pure Planer, then he can escape these pacts, but if he wishes a human...well these are the only choices.”**

The room vibrated with four growls. “I can not believe there is no other choices.” Cracking in his now clawed hand, Seto’s desk splintered where he held on. 

Petting Cyndia’s arm gently, Pegasus thought aloud. “Well, there is another option. You maybe able to plead with the Clan Head to release you from the obligations and instigate an observation of your chosen.” Before the teen’s hope could bloom, he dashed it just as quick. “The only drawback to this is Mokuba will be forced into accepting one of the contracts to keep the line intact. They would only allow one of you to veer away from your responsibilities; finding your freedom at the cost of the other.” Their eyes met in a lone sympathetic passing. “Could you really do that?”

Tempting. The plans flowed passed his mind’s eyes. Paths extended then ended just as abruptly. Nothing. No path, no plan could Seto come up with to bypass this problem. They all ended in losing his Puppy; the one chance he would never take. Never would he sell out his brother. 

Lowering his eyes back to the pile, the conversation from this morning played again. Kisara and the others were right. He couldn’t even hold a decent conversation with his Puppy without hurting him. His hand picked the first page off the desk, but it was not the contract his eyes saw. Vulnerable golden orbs, pleading for help and guidance even though their owner tried to inject steel, captured him all over again. Every sentence, every word he meant to say cried in his heart but his mouth could never give them voice. Only the hurtful ones ever passed. But Mokuba….Mokuba was already courting his chosen. Had a better chance than Seto ever would already. So in reality… there was only one true choice.  “You said only one of us was required to accept one of the contracts. The other would be allowed to continue with the mate of their choosing. No interference?”

The predator’s smile looked wrong on the Dark Rabbit’s face as Pegasus hummed an affirmative. “It can be arranged, yes. The Council dictates only one in a generation MUST honor the mating contracts. Beyond that, it is free choice with the precautions followed, of course..” 

The name on the page finally pierced the dazed fog in Seto’s mind. _ Kujaku, Mai. _  Barely holding back his shudder, he pretended to read but he already knew his answer. No. Mai was a human Core family member from the Harpy Clans; so far removed from the original Bloodling and no new Planer introduced that her line was almost pure human. Her personality needed a complete overhaul before he’d ever accept her. 

Shaking his head, the page met the opposite corner of the desk in reject.  **“Cousin, you do not have to do this. We can find another way… speak to the Clan….”** Seto shook off Kilala’s soft plea just like her soft touch. Picking up the next page, he didn’t even make it passed the name before slamming it down on top of Mai’s. “I would burn that… THING… if I thought you’d not call me out on it.” Glaring at Yami, Seto still seriously debated the pros and cons of destroying the contract. “That pink haired….” He swallowed the bile down. “NO… not only that but HELL NO! I will never allow any descendant of MINE to accept that thing.” Noticing the confused looks, he could only growl out the simple. “Von Schroider.”

Knowing ‘ooooo’s” echoed as the meaning set in. If Seto had destroyed the contract, Yami wouldn’t have blamed him one bit. No r looked the other way and would have enforced the rules, but he’d not have blamed him. The Justicar watched silently as his cousin reached for another page. It was always hard to stand on the sidelines and observe everything. But that was his job. What he was literally bred for. What all Justicars were bred for. Being Judge, Jury, Enforcer, and when needed Executioner weighed heavy on one’s soul… a darkness that enveloped everything they touched. His cousins kept dogging him on his lack of reaction or emotions, but that was what being a Justicar meant.  What others did not realize, Justicars locked their true selves back. Never to be revealed until their fated mates crossed their paths. The darkness and shadows that fueled their abilities and Clans only receded steadily in that warm light. Even with that handicap, Yami’s heart bled for Seto. Yami watched his life evolve from the time of Seto’s parents’ deaths, to his mentorship with Gozaburo, to present. And in all those years, never had he seen Seto as… happy?...Content?... No. Alive.  Seto’d always just... existed, but the day he met his ‘Puppy’ as he prefered to call the blond, that changed.  Seto bloomed under their interactions, like a flower long denied the sun. Now, as he watched Seto place another page on the growing reject pile, he could see the same bricks from before placed around Seto’s heart again. And there was nothing Yami could do, but observe...that’s what Justicars do, after all.

Time crept as page after page met the rejects. Seto’s himes had long since moved to their couches, observing his breaking heart silently. Their own breaking for him. Pegasus played on his phone, ignoring the incoming call over and over again, while his mate re-read the rejects to figure out where they went wrong.

Rubbing his eyes, Seto reached blindly for the next. Warmth slowly swam through his veins as his fingers brushed against the object. A rightness settled in his heart. The same as when his Puppy first crossed his path. Ornamental onyx and pearl greeted his now sparkling blues. Gently unraveling the ancient scroll, Seto’s eyebrows met his hairline. “Any particular reason this one is here?” He was well aware of this special familial contract; how could he not? Every Planer and Bloodling knew about it. The love, loyalty, and ultimate sacrifice of the original participants amid unadulterated hatred sparked deep in Planer legends to fuel their indestructible spirits as the centuries passed.   

Looking up, Pegasus tried to hide a pout. “It is a part of your past, so I thought you’d like to view what could possibly come from your own contract.”

**“Riiight. And you have not been trying to convert it over to paper form or destroy it for the past twenty years.”** Cyndia snorted as she shuffled the pages in her hand. She ignored her mate’s exaggerated pout as she replaced them in the case.  **“Since that contract was never fulfilled, it remains. The scroll has a preservation spell on it that refuses to disperse until the contract parameters  are met.”**

“A little difficult isn’t it when one of the lines is extinct?” His long fingers lightly caressed the embellished edges. A plan beginning. 

**“That’s actually what gives hope to so many.”** The Himes sighed, longingly.  **“Since the scroll refuses to disperse, several believe that the ill-fated mates will find each other and finally achieve their well deserved happiness.”**

Snorting, Seto continued to read the contract’s specifics. The rules, rights, punishments, and boundaries were surprisingly strict, but everything else was very general. In fact, it only specified one male of the Bloodling Seth line and/or one male of the Bloodling Jono line accept the contract to activate the parameters. As he read, his smirk grew. He knew only his Puppy could ever hold his heart or desire. Here was the perfect way to avoid an unwanted forced mating… especially since the other half of the contract was long since gone.   “Sounds more like over-romanticized dribble, to me. Do you really believe that?”  He only received an elegant fourway shrug from the females; neither agreeing or disagreeing. 

“Kaiba-boy, you should know better than to ask something like that.” Pegasus snickered. “Women are hopeless romantics. It’s a well known fact. Aaaaannd speaking of well known facts….” Pushing a button, the Bureau Head FINALLY took pity on the poor soul on hold  for the past two hours. “Yes?”

**“YOU ROTTEN EXCUSE OF FLESH! I DON’T CARE IF YOU ARE THE HEAD OF THE BUREAU; I’M GOING TO TAKE THE DULLEST SPOON I CAN FIND, CUT OFF ALL YOUR DANGLY PARTS, BLAST THEM TO OBSCURITY, AND FEED YOU THE ASHES!!!! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME ON HOLD FOR TWO HOURS!!! FORGET WHAT I SAID ABOUT THE SPOON! I’M GOING TO HOLD A RABBIT FEAST STARRING YOU AND THAT MISERABLE MATE OF YOURS! TRUST ME NO ONE WILL MISS YOU!!!!! I CAN NOT BELIEVE I STARTED THIS AS A FAVOR TO….”**

Holding the phone far from his ear, Pegasus merely smiled. Even if it was not on loudspeaker, everyone in the room heard Kaichou’s roars. He placed it on the desk corner after switching to speaker. “Why hello, Kaichou-dear. I was just visiting with your dear nephew about some very important subjects and just now received your call. I am sooo sorry if you had to wait.” 

**“JUST STUFF IT UP YOUR RABBIT HOLE!!! I KNOW YOU KNOW I KNOW YOU’RE LYING. I CAN NOT PROVE IT, BUT I KNOW!!!! AND SPEAKING ABOUT NEPHEWS…. SETO KAIBA HOW DARE YOU FOSTER A CORE MEMBER ON ME WITHOUT WARNING!!! YOU WERE TAUGHT BETTER MANNERS THAN THAT!!!!”**

Both males blinked in surprise. Finding his voice, Seto tried to make sense of her ramblings. “Uh… hello to you too Aunt Kaichou. I’m sorry but I don’t understand what you mean.”

They heard her take a few calming breaths before she snarled again.  **“I know Gozaburo Kaiba taught you manners. You know to warn someone when you are introducing them to Core members. SO WHY DIDN’T YOU!”** Seto could only blink again.  He’d not introduced a Core member lately and he told her as much.  **“The BLONDE you had the Headmaster add to my class. Because I wasn’t warned, I only knew to give his Partner a cautionary word not him. And he ended up making a scene in the class. I’m surprised he’s not embarrassed over it.”**

Now that caught his attention. Looking at his himes, Seto shook his head. “I don’t understand. Jonouchi Katsuya is not a Core member and has only recently adopted a Black Dragon hatchling. Hence why he is in your class. What happened to cause the scene?” Maybe something was said or done that had triggered his anger. That would explain a lot. 

**“Very well. I’ll start from the beginning. He entered my class with his friends and his Black Dragon. Did you remember to tell the Director and Head that the hatchling’s a Red-Eyes? You know you have to alert them of that. Anyway, we went outside like usual and began the class. I warned the little one about my lessons  possibly giving him visions, then I started reviewing what we had covered. I only got as far as the general introduction when he suddenly got upset and stood. He started rambling off about why I was not covering certain events or lying about them flat out. He even used the proper term of Planers. Only a Core member would have been taught that term or even that much of the history. So your blonde HAS to be a Core member. There’s no other way he could possibly know any of it otherwise.”**

“Come now, Kaichou-dear. Surely he had heard it elsewhere, after all we have been trying to slowly integrate the histories.”

**“I know what I’m saying you fruity bunny. He mainly mentioned the slaughter at Machu Picchu,** **Niflheim’s sealing, Heracleion’s destruction,  Atlantis, and the Councils. Not all Core members know about all that… heck not all Planers know it either. BUT HE DID! Other than him being a Core member or a Bloodling himself, I can not see any other way he’d have that knowledge.”**

_ “Curious.”  _ Kisara sent to Seto.  _ “I never felt anything other than human from him.” _

**_“Neither have I.”_ ** Seto’s frown colored his thoughts. “Nothing is flagged in his records as being Core.” He said, typing quickly. 

“A little obsessive, don’t you think?” Yami teased. 

But Seto ignored him. “The only flag makes reference to his half-sister Shizuka being a Bloodling from their Privileged mother.” Humming to himself, he turned towards the window in thought. “Since his mother is from a Privileged family, Pup-er Jonouchi may have inherited that ability. After all, his Partner is  a Red-Eyes Black Dragon hatchling that already accessed several abilities early. Since visions are one of his specie specialties, he could be sharing it over their bond.”

**“Could the little one be strong enough to manage that?”**

Chuckling, Seto nodded. “Positive. Especially since his Bright One calls him ‘Momma’.”

**“Ah yes, that could be the case. But that makes me wonder who ‘Daddy’ is.”** Kisara teased while everyone else snickered. Seto’s slight fidget clearly informed he knew who ‘Daddy’ was, but the ruthlessness he crushed it down with told far more. 

**“That may be possible, but I don’t think so. He reacted while the little one did not. I suggest, formally, that Jonouchi Katsuya be tested. Full spectrum, DNA, with all the bells and whistles. I have a feeling something more is going on.”** Kaichou’s voice brought them back to the matter at hand.

“Kaichou-dear, don’t you think that’s a little too extreme?” 

**“You owe me. You placed me here to run interference and alert to anything abnormal. Well, here you go. This is as abnormal as you will get. There’s a few other ‘specials’, I’m suspecting. So, to be safe, I’d suggest testing the whole school.”** Now her smug voice annoyed the Head. Especially since his mate suggested the same thing just yesterday.  **“Since records state the last basic test was over five years ago.”**

**“Agent Kaichou, this is Director Cyndia. While I agree that the testing is long past due, as I informed the Head yesterday, testing the full school is not plausible on that depth.  Might I suggest a basic test for the lower and higher levels, but for Mr. Jonouchi’s level we can do a full scan like you desire. Would that be adequate?”**

Silence reigned for a few moments as she thought about it.  **“Yes. The other ‘specials’ are in his class level also.”** Rustling clothes sounded over the phone.  **“Until you can arrange the test, I will put up a ‘smoke field’ and see how much Mr. Jonouchi and his little one know. I’d suggest they also undergo specialized training to be safe.”**

Turning back to the room, Seto once more picked up the scroll. “Already taken care of. His first tutor session begins after school, and his mentor will join in later.”

**“Who is his mentor?”** You could hear the narrowing of purple eyes over the line.  **“It had better be another Black Dragon.”**

He barely controlled his snort. “Please. I was barely able to schedule a White Dragon mentor on such short notice. Black Dragons are even harder to come by, present company included.” 

**“Se-to… you are not too big for me to turn over my tail. So watch it.”** Kaichou sang sweetly over the phone.  **“And you know all you had to do was say something to the Clan...or myself.  We’d always help a hatchling train especially if his own parents won’t. Any idea where his parents are, and I can contact them to see if they’ll help.”**

That caused pause in the teen. He’d not asked his Puppy where he’d gotten his Bright One and the Headmaster was not much help either. But, really, that was not a big matter. The sale of a Red-Eyes would be highly documented… wait. Frowning, Seto started typing on the computer again. “Pegasus, has the Black Dragon Clan made any reports of a Red-Eyes being hatched lately?” 

“Now that you make mention of it, not a word, Kaiba-boy. The Clan hinted that one was possible, but none were reported.”  His own frown answering. Looking over to his mate, his case flipped open in his hands. “In fact, I remember a different report being submitted.”

While he flipped through his pages, Cyndia nodded.  **“A hatch-report was submitted, but no Red-Eyes were listed. Only Ambers and a single Blue. Don’t give me that look. The Blue is already being taught by his White Dragon father so no need to fret.”**  The cough at her elbow brought a page.  **“Hmm. I see. The Clan reported only forty-three eggs this time. Twelve from Human-side. Seven Planer-side eggs disappeared in an Outsider attack on the Black Dragon Clan’s transfer convoy. Perpetrators unknown. Nine casualties. No leads.”** Settling on the only Justicar in the room, Cyndia continued where the report left off.  **“How do we not have any leads? The report says Justicars were called in for reconnaissance; so why no leads?”**

“I have no idea. I was not one of those called in and contrary to what most people believe **,** we do not share mission knowledge.” Yami sighed. “I think, Bakura was on that team.” 

A happy squeal surprised the room. Every eye but the Rabbit’s widened on the bouncing silver-haired man. Cyndia groaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose.  **“Pegasus-dear, PLEASE calm down.”**

“B...but….” Pouting, he tried to stop the bouncing, but failed miserably. 

**“I know you’re happy to have an excuse to see your ‘dear, sweet, adorable baby brother’ again, but really, there’s no need for these antics.”** Five eyebrows raised at that. Kisara mouthed ‘sweet and adorable?’ to the silently laughing Yami.  There is no way Bakura could live this down any time soon.  **“I promise; you can spend quality time with him later, but we need to find out about this tragedy.”**

“B...b...but….” Sighing, Pegasus dropped his ‘teary’ pout. “FINE.” With arms crossed, he turned his back on his mate huffing. Ignoring him, Cyndia opened her phone. Seto and the Himes watched the Head’s antics while Yami played on Seto’s phone, again. 

Taking the silence too far, Kaichou snarled.  **“So you’re telling me that this human may have participated in a raid on a convoy to steal eggs that killed seven Planer guards?”**

“NO!” “Yes?”  **“Maybe.”** The three shared a glare. 

**“Which is it?”** The phone’s crackle belied Kaichou’s success in reigning in her temper.

“NO! Definitely NOT!” Seto seethed. “My Puppy would NEVER pull something like that! He doesn’t have it in him.”

**“Seto, it is possible. He is an unknown human, in possession of an unaccounted for Black Dragon hatchling. It’s too much of a coincidence.”**

He couldn’t stop his snort. “And that’s Jonouchi Katsuya for you. He’s gained the title of ‘Luckiest Loser’ at our school. Coincidences follow him everywhere.” 

**“Be that as it may, we will still investigate the matter with him as an accomplice, if not perpetrator.** ”

Growling, Seto surged  to his feet ready to attack. Kisara and Kirara strained to hold him back. “Let’s speak to Bakura before we start arguing about our next step; shall we? After all,” Yami smirked at Seto’s glowing glare as he raised the Bloodling’s phone, “he may have an alibi”

**“Again that is possible.”** Cyndia frowned at Seto’s failed snatch attempt of his phone.  **“But even with an alibi, he may have accomplices. We will speak to Bakura when he is free and decide at that time what shall be the next step.”** She waved Seto’s demand off.  **“You shall be informed of any developments.”**

Finally regaining his composure, Seto nodded. “Fine.” Sitting down once more, he turned his attention back to Kaichou. “If you want to help tutor the hatchling, Mokuba and Jonouchi will be in the park tomorrow after school. His mentor will be arriving later.”

“That’s not suspicious at all.... stalker.” Yami mumbled under his breath. 

Seto chose to ignore his cousin in favor of smirking to the Head and Director. “Now that everything is established… get out of my office.”

“Not everything, Kaiba-boy.” Smiling, Pegasus turned back to the teen. “You still have a decision to make.” The other’s answering smirk unnerved him. 

“Oh, I remember. I’ve already made my choice.” Raising the unrolled scroll, the teen raised his voice. “I, Kaiba Seto, of the Bloodling Seth’s line accept the conditions of this contract in full view of Clan and Council witnesses. I knowingly and willfully tie my body and soul to the rightful heir of the Bloodling Jono’s line.” 

Surprising everyone in the room, the scroll flashed a bright blue before a signature appeared at its bottom. Cyndia grabbed the scroll. Upon inspection, her eyes narrowed on the still glowing signature. The air held still; waiting. Slowly, her eyes sought the smug brunette’s. “The binding is complete.”   Her hiss was missed in the   collective gasp. “You’ve bound yourself in a one sided mating!”

“If I cannot gain my chosen mate, I would rather be in a hopeless mating. It’s fairer.” His arms crossed. “Now that EVERYTHING is settled. Leave.”   

Snarling, Cyndia grabbed her mate’s collar and hauled him out. There was nothing they could do. Seto’d accepted one of the contracts offered to him. Now Mokuba was free to mate with his choice. The Council and White Dragon Clan would not be happy about this. Slamming the door behind them, she gained no measure of pleasure.

“You definitely twisted their panties.” Yami shrugged, standing. “I hope you know what you’re doing. I’d hate to bring judgement on you.” 

The girls snorted and Kaichou snickered.  **“Yeah right. We all know how… ‘by the books’ you are. Anyway, Seto. Expect me at the tutor session; I’ll help all I can.”**

“Thank you, Aunt Kaichou. I’ll inform Mokuba later.” Stretching, Seto stood. “Now, I have work. I’ll see you all later for supper.” Without a backward glance, he also left the room. 

“You know he’s going to be pissed when he realizes he outsmarted himself, right?” Sighing, Yami rolled the scroll up gently.

The dragonesses shared a look.  **“What do you mean by that?”**

**“He means Seto will be upset when he finally meets his mate.”** Kaichou’s voice sounded exhausted. 

**“Wha?””Mate?”** Kirara and Kairi blinked in confusion. Kisara was no better.  **“What are you saying? There’s no mate.”**

The two elders sighed in concert. Yami was the first to answer. “The scroll’s magic still exists. The only way that is possible is if both parties are available. Which means there IS one of Bloodling Jono’s line.” 

**“Somewhere.”**

“Yes, somewhere.”

**“But...How?”** Kairi gasped. This was way hard to believe. 

Gathering his stuff, Yami shrugged heading to the door. “Who knows. We’re bound to find out sooner or later.” With a backward way, he wove the shadows and vanished. 

**“Aaaannd that’s all we’ll get at this time** .” Unseen, Kaichou stood from the grass. Dusting herself off, she quickly planned out her next actions.  **“I better head back. I’ll see you guys. It’s Meatloaf Monday isn’t it?”**  After their confused agreement, the line went dead.

**“Well, that was… interesting.”** Kirara’s glance settled on the abandoned cellphone.  **“What should we do with that?”**

Not breaking her stride, Kisara made her own way out.  **“Forget it. Pegasus will probably get it next time they come to annoy Seto.”** Throwing a quick glance back, Kairi turned and followed her sisters. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little filler chapter to get some other views.

**Nesting Habits**

_ Author: Kinkou _

_ Betas: MaggieMay and Jazzy: _

_ Rating: M _

_ Genre: AU Romance/Humor _

_ Pairing: Jou/Seto, Yugi/Yami, Malik/Marik, Ryou/Bakura, Otogi/Honda _

_ Disclaimer: I do not hold any rights to anything in the Yugioh world. That all remains with its creator. And no moneys have exchanged hands. _

Chapter {6/?}

There was nothing better than enjoying a nice break away from the idiots on the floor. Sighing, the man reclined in his chair. Now if only he could get a rest in before the next issue. 

*Brrrringg* *Brrrriiinggg* ‘So much for my break.’ A slim phone slipped to his hand. “Yes?”

“DADDY! *Sniffle*”

His hand rubbed his eyes, tiredly. “Anzuhime, what’s wrong?”

Anzu sniffled when her father’s  cold voice warmed slightly. “Daddy, I need you to send the car immediately! I have to go home!”  Making sure he could hear her trembling voice, Anzu smiled. Her father was always a sucker for her tears. “It was horrible! That hideous thug, Jonouchi, brought  a vicious monster to school! *Sob*  I was minding my own business talking about the upcoming pageant when it went on a rampage! That...that.. THING burnt my clothes and singed Joli’s fur! I even lost a contact! It was utterly humiliating! Oh, Daddy, I’m the laughing stock of school now. I…*sob* just…*sniffle* want to leave!”  Smirking, Anzu checked her ruined nails. She’d need to schedule a manicure now too.  Frowning, she forced another choked sob out. “Please, Daddy!” Maybe she should be an actress after graduation, she thought. This was one of her better performances. 

“Calm down, Anzu. I’ll send the car immediately and call the school.” He pressed a button to pagel his daytime assistant. “You don’t need to worry, sweetheart. I’ll take care of that miscreant”

Planning her shopping trip, Anzu quipped with a sniff. “Don’t forget his red-eyed freak! That stupid dragon traumatized poor Joli!” Quiet breathing caught her attention. “Daddy?”

“A Red-Eyed Dragon, you said?” His freezing tone went over her head. “It didn’t happen to be a Black Dragon was it?” 

“Yes. It was hor-” Blinking, Anzu could just stare at her phone. Her father never just hung up on her before. Did this mean the car was coming or not? Shrugging, she left the girl’s locker room to wait for her ride.

***************************

_ WHat to do. How could this happen. Ohhh we are sooooo screeeewwwed! Maybe we can fake our deaths and disappear for a while.  _ Shaking his head, Malik’s pacing grew worse.  _  No. HE’d find us. Maybe HE’d not hear about this.  _  THAT was a sillier thought. This was The Boss he was talking about. He ALWAYS knew what was going on. True HE’d said to get rid of the hatchlings in a way no one could connect to him, and they’d done that. Besides, Black Dragons were a dime a dozen on the best day.

Turning in his frantic pacing, Malik cursed Marik’s luck. Neither dreamed the mishap would come back to haunt them. Now it stared hungrily before them. Maybe Malik should just save the hassle and jump from this roof. Viciously shaking his head, he rid himself that line of thought. The Boss would just find a way to bring him back. There was sooo much Malik DIDN’T know in The Boss’s power that frightened the teen. 

A shiver shot down his spine as someone pissed on his grave when his phone beeped a single message tone. Pulling it out with shaking hands, Malik’s meep murdered the silence of the roof at the simple command displayed.

\----- My office. Immediately. -----

Yep. The Boss always knew. Looking longingly at the building’s edge, Malik sighed.  _ Is it too late to jump? _

***************************

He could feel his lips stretching into a forced smile. Really, he didn’t know what else to do as his other friends chatted around him. After everything going on today, Yugi was surprised he could manage even that. Yugi’s amethyst eyes settled on his best friends’ forms. Jou sat cuddling his Partner, laughing at something Honda said while Ryou wrote down something in his journal.  He admitted silently that it was a rather eventful day and his link to ChibiDark flared telling him tomorrow would be even worse. Yugi’s mind flashed back to their history class.  Jou’s words drifted back. They made no sense to the smaller teen, but he had a feeling it had something to do with Jou’s newly forming bond. He could plainly see Jou and Lucky’s bond would be deeper than most Partners were. And that was without using Dark’s abilities, the energies surrounding the two almost blinded him at times. Maybe he should speak to his grandfather about it. Maybe he’d know what Yugi could do to tone it down to more comfortable levels. 

Blinking, Yugi managed to catch Honda’s question about the training session the next afternoon and Jou’s answer of ‘definitely going’ pissed off the other boy. If something wasn’t done soon there’d be another fight. “Actually, Jou, if you don’t mind, I would like to come with you. It will give ChibiDark and myself some time to practice also.” And a chance to further investigate what is happening. Readily agreeing, Jou smiled while Honda’s disappointment grew.

Everything was off. Energies that usually blended well, clashed. Confusion trickled through Yugi. Something major headed towards the group, but he had no idea what it was. And it wasn’t even Jou that seemed to disturb the energies. Ripples grew from each of them… except maybe Anzu. Her energy lines remained solidly wrapped around Joli and herself. Sighing, Yugi shook his head. He’d hoped spending more time with the group would open her up and strengthen her energies, but that was not the case. She seemed to just weave them tighter and tighter around herself. Much like a noose slowly choking her abilities. Sad really.

The group lounged around a few more moments, before breaking up. Ryou and Jou walked chatting beside the silent Yugi. “Hey, Yug, wanna hang out a bit?” His best friend’s smile beamed, and Yugi hated to dim it any, but not to day. Though it sounded really nice. 

“Yugi shook his head. “Sorry, Jou. I have some stuff to do with Grandpa today before he leaves again.”

“That’s right! He’s been on that dig in Northern Egypt for the last few months. Forgot bout dat. How’s he doin anyway?” 

Laughing at Jou’s excited bouncing, Ryou and Yugi shared a glance. “He’s doing fine, if a little tired. Grandpa said they’ve discovered some more strange hieroglyphic stories. The buildings housing them seem to be some sort of communal meeting area. Grandpa suggested by the artifacts that it may be an ancient museum, but the others laughed at the idea.” Yugi’s shrugged half-heartedly. “What he’s told me, it may be true. There were lots of items found that Grandpa says looked from the  Mayan and Norse cultures, but how they wound up there is anyone’s guess.”  He missed Jou’s narrowed eyes. “ It truly is an amazing mystery.”

“Yeah. A mystery.” Yugi didn’t miss Jou’s dry tone nor the worried look Lucky gave him. But the golden teen swiftly reverted back to his bouncing self. “Alright then, Tell him ‘hi’ from me and that I’ll try to stop by after tomorrow’s lessons to visit. No wait… when does he leave again?”

“His flight leaves day after tomorrow, so we can all have a family dinner tomorrow night, if you both wish” Feeling happier at the matching smiles on both friend’s faces, Yugi laughed. “Okay. I’ll see about dinner tomorrow.”

Jou’s smile fit to crack his face. “Naw. We’ll bring dinner tomorrow that way he can rest before his long trip.”

“And this way you can try Jou’s cooking.” Smirking at Jou’s blush, Ryou winked at Yugi. “It’ll be a great treat to give your Grandfather a delicious home cooked meal before heading out, yes?”

Thinking about it a bit, Yugi nodded. “I think you’re right. It would be a nice present not to have to eat my cooking...or his for once.” The group laughed the last few feet before they split ways. Yugi waved until the other two turned the corner; his smile dropping. There was just too much spiraling through his mind right now. 

So immersed in his thoughts, Yugi nearly missed his beloved Dark’s greeting. Looking up, his eyes settled on the adorable young Dark Magician. A smile crept out at the sight of the little one standing by the store’s counter holding a half-eaten cookie in one hand and a glass of milk in the other; the white mustache just added to the cuteness. “Hi, Dark. Did Grandpa and you have a nice day?”

Setting his snack on the counter, Dark came forward to take Yugi’s backpack. “Yes, Master. I cleaned the living room and bedrooms while Grandfather slept. He’s only just awoken and is in the kitchen with his tea. Would you like some as well?”

Yugi shook his head, waving his Partner off. “No, thank you, but I do have a request. I’ll need your help later with something. If you don’t mind, that is.”

“Not at all, Master. I would be happy to assist. Will I be required to open the store or shall you?”

“Actually,” Yugi tapped his chin in thought. “We’ll stay closed today. There are no deliveries or important events scheduled so the doors will remain shut. I need to speak to Grandpa and you about some… strange events that happened at school today. It may take a while and be better handled in private.”

“I understand, Master. I shall finish my snack and prepare your bath.” Dark’s eyes glittered happily as he said this. Yugi never wanted Dark to act like a servant, but the little Magician became so depressed when Yugi told him not to.

Sighing, Yugi nodded. Whatever it took to make his Partner happy, Yugi did it.  Still, it surprised the teen to have a young Partner act so mature. Snickering under his breath as he climbed the stairs to the living quarters, the thought of ONE person that always got Dark to act his age flooded Yugi’s mind.  And oh how Dark LOATHED Jou. Well… that wasn’t entirely true. Dark loathed that Jou knew how to push his buttons and get him to be a kid instead of the miniature adult he always tried to be. He tolerated the blond at best. Maybe now that Jou had Lucky, Dark would cut him some slack. Then again, maybe not. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises for the Mutous and life at the Balance Bureau... just WHAT is going on?!

Nesting Habits

_ Author: Kinkou _

_ Betas: none _

_ Rating: M _

_ Genre: AU Romance/Humor _

_ Pairing: Jou/Seto, Yugi/Yami, Malik/Marik, Ryou/Bakura, Otogi/Honda _

_ Disclaimer: I do not hold any rights to anything in the Yugioh world. That all remains with its creator. And no moneys have exchanged hands. _

_ Chapter: {7/?} _

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Steam swirled around as the body shifted in the water. Usually a hot soak relaxed the small teen, but not today. Too many thoughts swirled and dipped in his head. Jou’s reaction in History class; Lucky’s speaking and flame ability developing so young; especially the flood of new energy ribbons tying everything together; all of it crashed heavily on his little shoulders. Sighing, Yugi stood from the tub. This was just not going to help. He had to speak to Grandpa and Dark. He rubbed his temples as another twitch of energy wove before him into another bright ribbon. Annoyed, he dressed quickly and moved to the kitchen.

Sitting at the table with a cup of tea, Grandpa didn’t even spare the teen a glance. “You have something to ask me?”

Dark handed Yugi a cup as he sat down. “Actually, yes.” He’d long since gotten over his Grandpa’s insights. They were a frequent thing now days. “I’m having issues with my sight. The ribbons are getting brighter, sometimes too much to see. Also, they are appearing more frequently. Before, I would see one or two dim lines connecting or tying people or things…but now they seem to be woven almost like cloth in some places.”

Thanking Dark for refilling his cup, Grandpa glanced over; a frown creasing his brow. It was strange, yes, to have such a boost in strength without a Partner’s active link, but not unheard of. Yugi’s fidgeting told him something else weighed heavily on his mind.  “Is that all you’re seeing?”

Poised with his cup at his lips, Yugi thought about the question. “Not really.” Slowly, he lowered the cup to the table. The swirled vine pattern on it always reminded him of dragons coiling. “Today, something strange happened.” Taking a breath, he tried to form his thoughts. “Jonouchi brought his new Partner to school. It was an adorable Black Dragon hatchling with red eyes. The ribbons around them…seemed to intensify and change. Then those ribbons touched others and THEY changed also. They kept spiraling out, changing more as they went, but those actually touching the two were the brightest. My eyes hurt just looking at them. I didn’t even need to link up with Dark to see them.” Ruffling his hair, Yugi groaned. “It’s just that… everything seems to revolve around Jou and Lucky!  And not only the energy fluxes, it’s Jou’s whole… I don’t know how to explain it! In history, he zoned out for a bit and said the strangest things. At first, I thought it was maybe his developing link to Lucky, but the little one didn’t react at all. He just sat and listened to the lesson. Then there’s the fact that Lucky is developing abilities so quickly! He’s already speaking and has a breath weapon.” Catching his breath, Yugi glanced at Dark, who nodded encouragingly. “According to Ryou, he’s only hatched three or four days ago. Then there’s the fact that EVERYONE’S ribbons are changing when they touch Jou or Lucky. Except, maybe, Anzu’s but that’s Anzu and I don’t know what’s going on or how I can help and….”

“Yugi.”

“This is gettingmoreandmore….”

“YUGI.”

“ComplextoneverknowwhathappeningandsomethingbigheadingourwayIfeel….”

**“YUGI!!”**

Blinking in startlement, the teen gasped. “Yes?”

Grandpa chuckled. It was always easy to tell Yugi’s emotional state. “Breathe. I think I get the idea.” His own cup sat lightly on the table. “There’s no need to worry. You’re growing, so of course your bond with Dark is as well. It’s perfectly natural for you to no longer notice when you use his portion. In fact….”

“I do not think that is true, sir.” Dark’s small voice brought both eyes to him. Forehead wrinkled in thought, he continued. “Master did not access our bond today. In fact, he has not done so since our last practice session Saturday morning.” Both humans’ eyes bulged. “Master’s own abilities have been growing lately and today I felt the spell weakening.” Picking up the empty cups, Dark walked to the sink , completely missing the fish imitations at the table.

Yugi was the first to find his voice. “Sp...spell? Wha...what spell?”

Dark’s voice floated easily over the running water. “Oh your disguise spell, of course. You know the one that allows you to pass for completely human.”

This was NOT something either understood. “HHHUUUUUHHHH?????!!!!!”

The surprised sound finally brought Dark’s attention back to the pair. “What is wrong, Master?”

This time Grandpa squeaked first. “WHAT spell?”

Confusion mirrored on Dark’s face. “Why the disguise spell you both have, of course...wait.” Looking closer at the two, he was amazed.”You really do not know what I’m speaking of. Do you?” Bewildered at their nods, he took his chair once more. “This spell is an old one. A powerful one. I only know it is there because I am bound to Master Yugi and it is weakening. If not, then I would not have known.”

Yugi straightened more in his chair. “You said it was a disguise spell. What does it do? How could it be there?”

“Yes, it is a very strong disguise spell with several layers. It’s one that makes a Bloodling or Planer  feel to all intents and purposes as fully human. From the overtones of energy, it also dampens one’s abilities. Also if a Bloodling or Planer wears it, others of their Clan will actively seek it out  come mating time. Thereby keeping the line ‘pure’ so to speak.” The blank looks on Yugi’s face was comical; Grandpa was little better. “It is the same as Jonouchi and Ryou’s.”

“Okay. I think I can understand that, but I have a few questions.” Grandpa shared a glance with Yugi. “What is a Bloodling?”

Tilting his head adorably, Dark sighed. Just what has he gotten himself into now?  This was all basic knowledge afterall. “A Bloodling is a being born of Planer and human blood. Some humans call them ‘halflings’, but we prefer the term ‘Bloodlings’. Since ‘halflings’ mean merely half or something or worthless, it is a highly insulting term. But ‘Bloodling’  means of the blood. Which is what they are. Of the Planer and Human Blood, hence of our families and selves.”

“And a Planer?”

“One from the other Plane, of course. Humans have called us many names over the aeons, but the proper term is ‘Planer’. Though when bonded ‘Partners’ are acceptable too.”

_ ‘Wow!’ _ Yugi thought this was interesting.”You said this spell was like Jou and Ryou’s. How?”

“They are almost exactly alike. The only difference is Jonouchi’s is a lot stronger. That’s why the others with the same spell react to his.” Tapping his claws on the table, Dark thought aloud.” It’s almost like the spell originated or was created for him, but spread to you others. Except its age points to possibly an ancestor. Are you perhaps related?”

Again, Yugi felt like his head was going to explode. This was just too much. Groaning with a shake of his head, he turned to his grandpa. “I don’t believe so.”

Grandpa’s mind flew from one subject to another, but before he could say anything else, Dark cut him off. “Perhaps, it would be best if you have any other questions to call the Balance Bureau. They are better equipped to answer your questions. More so than I.” 

Grandpa nodded. Yeah that did sound like a better idea. Dark was just a ‘child’ and probably taken to delusions and flights of fantasy. Though Grandpa had never seen Dark  do something like that before. “Thank you, Dark. I’ll give them a call in a bit.”

Before Dark stood to leave, Yugi stopped him. “What did you mean the spell is weakening?” 

“Just as I said. The spell seems to be losing strength. The fact that your abilities are growing separate from me testifies to that effect. Otherwise you would be accessing my portion of the bond to even read the energies much less influence them.” At Yugi’s pained look, Dark whimpered. “I hate seeing you in pain, Master. If you wish, I can teach you how to mute or lessen the ribbons around you so you could be more comfortable.”

“That...would be nice. Thank you.” Rubbing his temples, Yugi sighed. “Jou is having a training session tomorrow in the park with a tutor and we were invited along. Would you mind helping me then?” 

Not even Dark was immune to Yugi’s puppy eyes. “That would be a good time and place to practice, Master. I would be happy to aid you.” After getting an answering nod, Dark left to complete his chores. His thoughts spiraling over the happenings of the day. He had always assumed Master Yugi and his grandpa knew of the spell. It was not abnormal to run into these types given the ongoing strife between the Planes. But for them to NOT know about it, or presumably  their own heritage was preposterous. Could their family been in hiding so long they held no connection to their History...no knowledge of just WHAT they were? If that was the case… then what of Yugi’s other friends. Most held the same spell in varying degrees. 

Fluffy white feathers soon caught his attention. The shredded pillow lay victimized in his claws. Sighing, Dark cast a simple restore spell on the poor thing and finished making Master’s bed. His memory called forth the only instruction his mother gave him before he left the Bureau’s immigration office to find his fated Partner.  

The chill November wind blustering outside the window calmed the newly weaned Dark Magician as he stood holding his mother’s claw. The stress of the day would have zapped the energy out of most young Planers, but  the little one’s  blood easily accounted  for the fact he was just excitedly bouncing in place.  The Silent Magician in him on his father’s side kept him calmly observing everything around him, while his mother’s Magician Valkyria side kept him from sleeping on his feet. It didn’t help that she stood right beside him to make sure he was ready. Overprotective like most mothers, she thought it was too soon for him to leave the ‘nest’. But the ribbons kept pushing for him to cross the Barrier into the other Plane, even freshly after birth. His mother was just lucky Dark hadn’t crossed the Barrier on his own long before this. Something major was happening and both sides of the Planes were preparing for the shift. Even now, he felt the longing to leave the protective area intensify. Pulling him further into the unknown. 

“Turix Chumuk Aak'ab, I do not know what will happen once you leave, but remember this, please. If anything, and I mean ANYTHING, happens that can not be easily explained or seems dangerous contact the Clan or Bureau immediately. Your father and I fear your harm. So please, Turix do not forget.” 

Crystalline tears clung tightly to her lashes as her gaze watched the passing humans and Planers on the outside. Dark’s own eyes never left the window, either. “I swear, mother.” Releasing her hand, he turned towards his fate’s door. “Do not cry, mother. There is pain enough in the world, do not add more unnecessarily.” He paused only long enough to whisper a farewell before the door closed behind him. He never looked back; only forward. Now for the first time in almost seven years since he passed the Barrier, Dark was honor bound to contact the Bureau and Clan. He had better contact the Bureau first to warn of Grandpa’s upcoming call. He wondered what they would tell the elder. Shrugging, that was not his worry. The call to the Clan was. 

Moving to his bed in Master’s room, Dark pulled out a single dark silver feather. Just sitting there for several moments, he thought of exactly what he should say, but nothing came to mind. He decided to ‘wing it’ as Master would say. Dark’s eyes closed in concentration as he reached for the energy ribbons that passed through the Barrier. Weaving them together, he opened his eyes when completed to the mirror now before him. The range of colors reflecting in its swirling depth threatened to pull him in, but only a newborn would allow itself to slip that far within its mind. Unaware of losing itself.

Taking a deep breath, Dark applied the small spark of his own energy to form the communication link and a small thought to direct it. He could feel the miniscule stretching, much like someone pulling the skin back on their hands. It didn’t hurt, only felt strange. Lasting for but a few minutes, a sudden rubber-like snap brought his eyes open. There in the mirror sat a rather bored Stone Soldier.  “Thank you for contacting the Balance Bureau. How can I help you?” A rather high pitched voice greeted him. 

“I am Dark Mutou. My Master’s grandfather will be contacting you shortly concerning some sensitive information.”

Taking out a small pad, the Soldier started taking notes.  “What sort of sensitive information?” 

“Everything. By all appearances, they are a family of Bloodlings so long in hiding that they have no clue what they are. I mistakenly thought they knew of their spells and situations when I began discussing certain things with them.” Bowing his head, Dark sighed. “I made a mess of it and now they are scared and confused.”

Humming under her breath, the Stone Soldier continued writing. “Don’t worry too much of it. Probably have blood so far back that they are mostly human now anyway. They will be listed as ‘Privileged’, informed of their pasts, and integrated silently in.” 

“Incorrect.” Dark’s frown caught the Soldier’s eye. “They are both Bloodlings. The disguise spell on them is old and guaranteed pure mates. Their line is true.” 

Now that got rid of the Soldier’s bored look. “Truly?”  At Dark’s solemn nod, she cursed. “I HATE those types. They make it all the harder to integrated them. Do you happen to know what clan?”

“I do not know for certain. By the ease of our bond and my Master’s developing abilities, I would say possibly one of the Magician Clans.” He shrugged and indicated his own youth. “But I can not be sure.”

“Ah. Sorry.” Changing from writing to typing on her computer, the Soldier grumbled under her breath. “I am pulling your records now. I am going to red flag and notate that this is a priority issue. We will schedule an intervention as soon as possible to better help them. Is there anything else you can tell me of the issue?”

Dark’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally made up his mind. “Yes. The spell on the Mutous’ seem to extend to others as well. The spell seems to originate from a Jonouchi Katsuya. It is strongest around him, but is weakening.”

The Soldier frowned. “I’ve not heard of that before. What are the names of those affected?”

“First and primary is Jonouchi Katsuya. Secondly is my Master, Mutou Yugi, and another named Bakura Ryou. They are the second strongest. The rest are in varying weaknesses. They are Ishtar Malik, Honda Hiroto, and Otogi Ryuji.”

“Bakura Ryou is listed in the system already. His status as a Hearts Bloodling is known. So is Otogi Ryuji of the Gambler Clan. These others are not in the database. We will investigate this further. Thank you for alerting us. ”

That froze the little Magician. He could understand Otogi being known as a Bloodling since his and Honda’s spells were fairly weak. But not Ryou’s. Ryou’s was as strong as Yugi’s and only recently started weakening. So how had they known of his status? And why did she say a ‘Hearts’ Bloodling. Ryou was a ‘Rabbit’ not a ‘Hearts’ and said as much to the Soldier. 

She checked over the information again. “Bakura Ryou. Born September 2 to Bakura Deakin, human, and Garth Randi,  pure Legend Heart. Acknowledge Bloodling status awarded on his second birthday and Clan privileges awarded a month later.” 

So Ryou’s mother was a pure Hearts. That explained a bit. Namely why he didn’t act like a Rabbit most of the time. Sweat dropping at the image of a psychotically bouncing Ryou, Dark shuddered. “That maybe true, madame, but the spell goes farther back that that. He is definitely a member of the Rabbit Clan. So with his mother being a pure Hearts member, it means dual clan status.”

The Soldier frowned. “Noted. There is a flag in the system and will be forwarded to the proper attentions for investigation. Anything else needing to be added?” 

His brows furled in thought. “No.” His answer came slowly. “I think that is all. I will be alerting my Clan Leader of the Motou’s as well.” 

Nodding, the Stone Soldier smiled. “That is a good idea. I will get started on this and alert the affected Clans for possible damage control. Thank you for your call. Have a good day.”

Dark barely held back his snort as the mirror went black. ‘Have a good day’ his tail end. So far, it promised nothing but headaches. With the biggest yet to come. Closing his eyes in concentration again, Dark couldn’t contain his whimper. His mother was going to KILL him. But, it was only his fault he’d not called before. Maybe, if he was lucky, the Clan Leader wouldn’t mention Dark’s call to his parents. 

That small glimmer of hope died a fiery death at the clipped answer from the mirror. “Hello Turix.”

Sighing, Dark could taste the disappointment in those few words. “Hello father.” Opening his eyes, Dark took in the few changes over the years. My name is ‘Dark’ now, from my Master.”

The regally sitting image before him was utterly destroyed as the man’s face plastered the ground; a flaming female glaring atop his back. “Well we would know that IF you EVER bothered to CALL!!! Do you know how worried we were? For sevenyearswefearedyouwereddead….”

“Mom.”

“Orhurtsorhadabadmaster….”

“MOM.”

“Orwhoknowswhatandhereyouare….”

“MOTHER!!”

Blinking with a gasping breath, she stopped. “Yes?” 

And people wondered how Dark could handle his Master so easily. The answer was simple; practice handling his mother. Chuckling, Dark wondered if the Motous’ had Magician Valkyrie in their line. It’d sure explain Yugi. And Lords knew Dark never met his Master’s parents. He’d arrived the year following the accident. Dark shook off those depressing thoughts. Those were better handled later. “I’m sorry I have not called before, but I saw no need. For the first few years, my Master had some trauma to work through. It was difficult, but we managed and grew close. After that we have been learning to be true Partners.”

“That is not a reasonable excu-”

“Enough, Selea. We were aware he would not contact unless he truly needed assistance. He always has been responsible and independent.”  The man pushed his mate off. Once more sitting in his chair, he smoothed his official robes.”And being as he contacted the Clan Leader’s mirror, we must assume it is business matters and not personal.” The rebulk clear in his voice.

Selea huffed. “Yeah, yeah.” Moving off a bit, she waited to pounce again Dark was sure. “Not like he’d know you were elected Clan Leader anyway. Not calling in seven years. Little brat….”

Raising an eyebrow, Dark focused on the silver and black robed male. “I thought you swore NEVER to accept that title.”

His father opened his mouth only to have his mate answer again. “He didn’t. It was a unanimous write in vote. You’d know that if you’d CALLED.”

Both males sighed and proceeded to ignore the still muttering woman. “Anyway, Clan Leader,” Professionalism falling into place. “I am calling to alert the Clan of previously unknown Bloodlings being discovered.”

That gained silence all around. Stiffening, the Clan LEader wove a quick transcribe spell. “Report.”

I have recently discovered a group of Bloodlings under a very strong disguise spell; who seem to have no knowledge of their family histories. Truly, they don’t know what they are. One, my Master Motou Yugi, is our Clan member. His grandfather, being also his only surviving relative, also can claim Clan Bloodling status.”

Narrowed silver pierced his own amethyst eyes. “And you waited this long to alert us?”

“No, sir. The disguise spell only recently started weakening, but I have known for over a year now. I believed, in error, that they were aware of their and only after a discussion today learned they did not. I have already informed the Balance Bureau of my discovery.”

Rustling from the Leader’s silver robes accented his quick movements. “Understood. I will clear my schedule and contact the Bureau right away.” The Leader turned back to the mirror. “Well done, Dark. I’m proud.” Turning back, he strolled away but hesitated at the door. “But don’t wait so long to call next time.”

Dark watched, wide eyed, as his father left. His mother smiled sadly as she took the vacated seat. “He’s been having a few sleepless nights. He’ll not admit it, but he’s been as worried as I. We’ve...heard of the abductions and murders on the other side lately. He...we feared you were one of the unidentifiable.” She could barely speak through her tears. “It’s...really...good to SEE you.”

Guilt wilted Dark’s purple locks. “I apologize. I did not realise I placed such a burden on you.” Watching his mother trying to gain control, Dark started telling her of his time with his Master. At one point, Yugi entered the room and was subsequently introduced to and fussed over by Selea. By dinner time, Dark had a new unofficially adopted brother. Which he was sure, if his mother had a say, wouldn’t be unofficial for long.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Standing as a stark black sentry, the Balance Bureau’s building dwarfed everything in Domino, save Kaiba’s tower. Even the sun’s warmth disappeared before its doors. Regardless of the gloom, people crowded through in a semi-steady stream. For the hundredth time this day alone, Cyndia wished they could use the private entrance, but the Director and Head didn’t rate that. Oh no. Only the Clan Leaders and Council members held that honor. 

Pushing through the front doors, she bit her lip to keep from cursing the idiot behind her catching a free grope. To bad her mate was in front of her and didn’t catch it. But by the satisfying pain filled grunt from behind, Yami must have. So  with a happy smirk, she slightly bounced over to the receptionist for the latest updates. 

The red haired human smiled gently. “Hello Director. What may I do for you?” 

“Hello Katlynn. Has anything urgent appeared lately?”

Typing on her screen, Katlynn sighed. “Yes, ma’am. Apparently a ‘special’ call came in as high priority. Nati has the specifics and files ready for you. Magician Clan Leader Tevel has requested attendance about an issue he said requires privacy. Something about filing Clan rights and establishing status. Justicar Bakura left a message for Justicar Yami to return. Other than that, nothing else urgent.”

Glancing back at Yami, Cyndia relayed the message before picking up the forms Katlynn handed her. “Thank you. Please make sure Faultner readies room M-4 with whatever Clan Leader Tevel requires. I will be in my office until he arrives, but wish not to be disturbed. If anything truly urgent rises forward to the Head.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The clacking of nails on the screen followed Cyndia to the elevators where Yami stood disconnecting his call. Pegasus still pouted at her elbow, but Yami’s words soon brightened him up.

“Bakura says they have uncovered a lead, however the lead ran dry at the crossing point. Traces found are few, but distinctly point to a leak in either the Clan or Bureau. He’ll be by later for a full report.”

Before Pegasus could make a bigger scene by bouncing around, Cyndia pushed him into the private elevator. “Good. I’ll have a meeting with a Clan Leader later when he arrives, but Pegasus can… receive… his report”  Seeing her mate’s state, she quickly corrected herself. “On second thought, Pegasus love, why don’t you meet with Clan Leader Tevel while I take the boring report? That was you both can spend ‘quality’ time without worrying about work.”

Yami tried not to snicker, but it was a losing battle. Pegasus’s outraged look said it all. “I KNOW what you’re doing, love, and I do NOT appreciate it. I can handle professional actions first and personal last. I will speak to Bakura while YOU deal  with the Clan Leader.”

“But de-”

“Don’t finish that sentence or YOU can sleep in one of the guest rooms.” With a ‘speak to the hand’, Pegasus turned to watch the view as the glass elevator climbed. His pout plainly reflected. Yami couldn’t stop chuckling this time. 

Sighing, Cyndia rubbed her forehead. Luckily she had aspirin at her desk. “Fine. Just don’t piss him off before he gives his report, please.We don’t need him storming off again.” She didn’t get an answer as the doors dinged open. He merely pushed past her and slammed his office door. Both Yami and Cyndia blinked at his tantrum. At least only their offices resided on this floor. 

Shaking his head, Yami followed Cyndia into her office, closing the door quietly. The subtle greens and golds played gently through the main room; calming the nerves and placing everyone at ease. Yami took a deep breath, centering himself. His crimson eyes opened to the now sitting Director; her now visible Rabbit ears twitching as she motioned him to a seat.

“Yami, I want you to investigate this Jonouchi Katsuya. It’s too much a coincidence that he has gained a newly hatched Red-Eyed Black Dragon just a few days after eggs are stolen from their caravan. Regardless what Seto says.” She tapped away on her computer, pulling up the ‘special’ call information Katlynn spoke of. Yami took that as a dismissal and stood to leave, but her gasp had him changing course. “I DO NOT BELIEVE THIS!” He merely raised an eyebrow in askance. Yami knew he’d not have to question her. “We...had a young Dark Magician call in today stating there were some Bloodlings under an old disguise spell that was weakening. They have no clue what they are.” Dark green settled widely on his own. “Guess the name of one of those possible Bloodlings?”

_ No. It could not be.  _ Yami blinked. Seto was right; coincidences followed the kid like a dog. “Jonouchi Katsuya?”

“JONOUCHI FUCKING KATSUYA!!! Now I know he HAS to be involved with the attack! There is NO WAY he couldn’t be!”

Frowning, Yami’s hair tingled. Something was off with her statement and raising his Justicar senses. “Not...necessarily.” He shrugged off her outraged glare. “I don’t FEEL that is correct. Did this young one specify what type of Bloodling?” She shook her head. The report only mentioned Bakura Ryou and Motou Yugi’s possible Clans. “You also said they had no idea what they are.” Her eyes narrowed with her nod. In fact, that was the immediate problem. “Also, Kaichou said he reacted like a Core member to her lesson, but Seto and the others said they ONLY felt human from him.” Turning, he paced out his thoughts. “His little one has already developed past the norm for dragons his age, regardless of being a Red-Eyes. He’s obviously not over the week mark, so how did he access the Memories without a parent or mentor around?” He spun on his heels, calling his Partner. “You’re correct that these are too many coincidences, BUT you are forgetting the mind set of ancient spells. They have a BAD habit of mimicking coincidences on large scales.” Yami ignored her snort as he felt the shadows shift slightly. Bringing his attention to his Chaos Magician, he smirked. “Partner, we have a job. I need you to begin investigating one Jonouchi Katsuya. I need anything you can discover about his past to find anything useful. Please watch out for the usual darkness lurking. Also any strange coincidences. There maybe an ancient spell mixed in this.” 

Nodding, the Chaos Magician left as silently as he came. Cyndia shuddered. “That still freaks me out almost as much as Bakura’s eating habits.”  

Yami snickered until a thought suddenly surfaced. “Wait. Did you say the caller mentioned a BAKURA Ryou?” 

“Yes. WHy?” She looked through the report again. “Bakura Ryou is a documented Hearts Bloodling.” 

A chill gripped him. “What did the young one say his supposed Clan is?” Too many coincidences again. Damn he hated ancient spells. Her exasperated sigh was followed by surprise. Wide green eyes caught his again. “Let me guess. Rabbit.” Nodding, she hit the print button. “I think we need to take a  closer look at that call. I have a feeling it may provide the stepping stone to answer many questions.”

“I see your point. I’ll call Bak-”

**SLAM!!!**

Jumping, both turned at the door now hanging loose on one hinge. The silver robed Silent Magician glared at the occupants as he strolled in. Usually Clan Leader Tevel lived up to his species. Clam, cool, emotionless. However, even Cyndia could see the snapping energies surrounding him. Pissed was NOT the word she’d use. Homicidal more likely.  Gulping, she stood with a faint smile. “Clan Leader Tevel, it’s a pl-”

**“Drop the formalities, Director.”** His voice cut through her speech impatiently.  **“It was brought to my attention that a Magician Bloodling line has been discovered. I demand access to this family and immediate Clan rights** ! **”**

“Er….” Yami and Cyndia shared a confused look. “We don’t know of any Magician Bloodlings, yet.”

His eyes narrowed and nostrils flared; visible rips of power started cracking the floor tiles.  **“Are you calling my son a liar?”**

“Son?” Cyndia’s squeak was almost not heard.

**“Yes. My son called into the Bureau about his Partner and friends being Bloodlings. His Partner specifically being a Magician. Now I want that full access and I want it NOW! It is inexcusable that a family of Bloodlings are left ignorant of themselves!”**

Cyndia couldn’t stop her whimper. Yami even flinched at this coincidence. Everything was piling up at once and that smacked of an ancient, powerful spell; at least in Yami’s experience and those were just plain EVIL to deal with. Moving forward, he bowed to the Leader. “We apologize, Clan Leader. We have just learned of this issue and not begun the investigations yet. We meant no disrespect towards your son nor self. We were merely surprised.” Yami waved behind his back for those printouts from Cyndia. Silently, she shoved them into his hands. “Of course you shall be given immediate access to your possible Bloodlings. I will personally handle the procedures and investigations. If that is satisfactory with you Clan Leader?”

Both were mildly surprised at the CLan Leader’s chuckle.  **“No. I should apologize. I forgot that even you need time to prepare. When Dark called and informed us of possible Bloodlings, we lost our heads a bit.”** Taking a seat, he waved Yami into another.  **“I still want that immediate access, Yami. You of all people know how rare a Magician Bloodling is, much less a whole FAMILY of them.”**

Yes. Yami did know how rare such an occurrence was. Like several of the HIgher Planers, Magicians when mated to humans had only a one in a million chance of producing an actual Bloodling. Most of the times the human blood was too strong and overrode the Planer genes. That was one way they got the ‘Privileged’ families. Sometimes they got lucky and the recessive Planer genes would come out further down the family’s line, but not always. And of those that actually do make Bloodling birth, only a few survive their first month. In the past three thousand years, only 22 Magician Bloodling births were recorded. And only 9 survived past the first month. Yami being the latest one. But if Clan Leader Tevel and his son were correct, there were more. 

That brought up another thought. Yami and the others had only survived knowing what they were and using magic, but this family of Bloodlings knew nothing about that. How had they managed to survive the birthings and continue as a LINE? Did the spell have something to do with it. Or was there something else. Quietly, Yami sat. “I agree, Clan Leader, but we need to make sure they are truly Bloodlings. It is possible they are mere decoys to trap us like so many times before. Even without your son’s knowledge, or even theirs.” 

The Leader’s heavy sigh echoed.  **“I know. But we are the one best suited to cracking any deceit. From the sounds of things, Dark’s unwitting comments have caused fear and confusion. Both of which are not ideal in this case.”**

“Agreed. You and I shall leave tomorrow afternoon to speak to them. This will allow us enough time to investigate the matter and time enough for them to calm a bit.”

Nodding, the Clan Leader stood.  **“I will meet you here at four tomorrow afternoon to speak to them. It would be best on their home ground, so they are not too threatened.”** He turned back to the door and with a wave of his hand fixed the mess he made.  **“Sorry for my temper. I’ll remain in the Clan rooms in the upper floors for the evening. You can reach me there if any more information has been found.”**

Yami bowed deeply. “Of course Clan Leader Tevel. I will alert you instantly.” Watching until the elder Magician was gone, Yami mentally listed his options. Questions and all. Turning back to Cyndia, he opened his mouth to point out his thoughts, but the door once more banged open. Both their tired sighs answered the snarling Bakura as he stormed the room. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN LEAVING ME ALONE WITH THIS IDIOT??!!!!”

“But Bakuuuuraaaa!!!” They could hear Pegasus’s whine from his office. “I didn’t DO anything!” 

Snarling, Bakura kicked Yami’s chair in spite. “You HUGGED me! How many times do I have to tell you...DO NOT TOUCH ME??!!!!”

Yami’s glare went unanswered as the other Justicar plopped into the only vacant chair. “Seriously, how old are you?”

Cyndia rubbed her temples; her headache throbbing. “PEGASUS! I told you not to piss him off!”

A pouting Pegasus appeared in the doorway. “You told me not to piss him off BEFORE getting his report. You never said anything about after.”

He didn’t even flinch at the glare through her fingers. “Pegasus.” Arctic chills slipped down the other’s spines. Removing her hands, she jabbed them out. “Report. Now.” It was a bad day turning so much worse. When he sighed dramatically, her growl got him moving. Once it was in her hands, she quickly scanned it, tuning out the bickering males. 

Nothing shout out at her. Everything appeared a simple bandit attack gone wrong. A broken transport wheel  at the wrong time. Bandits attacking seeming to ignore the eggs and going for treasures. Transports flipped during the struggles. MOst of the eggs were unharmed, only a few were damaged in the flipped transport, but those were all decoy, unfertilized eggs. The stolen eggs would never have been noticed if one of the mothers were not part of the convoy and demanded a shell count. During that count, they discovered that seven of the decoys had been switched with fertilized eggs. Those were missing and not among the damaged. 

Trackers spread out, trying to find the thieves only to discover their bodies; dead long before the attack and no residue of a necromancer or puppeteer.  Going cold, the Justicars were called to the trail. They were able to find the puppeteer that set the bodies in motion, but she also was dead by a few minutes only. 

Cyndia snorted. That smacked of an insider. But how had the insider known? Justicars usually only communicated with themselves, Pegasus, or her. By virtue of their stations, Justicars could not be corrupted. The spells and vows physically disallowed it. And neither Pegasus not she would ever betray any Planer. So who had access to the information? Biting her lips, Cyndia mentally listed everyone with access. Both their support staff was small and bound by spells similar to the Justicars. So they were ruled out. So who? An annoying buzz caught her attention through the males’ arguing. Clicking the speaker button, she answered the office phone. “Yes?”

“Director Cyndia, more  records have been received about the ‘special’ call earlier. I am forwarding them to your computer now.”

“Thank you, Katlynn.” Cyndia froze after clicking the speaker off. Her thoughts chased each other. “P...Pegasus? Do the receptions and record staff have anything in place limiting loyalty or access?” Raising her eyes on the now pinned man, she pleaded.

Bakura ceased trying to rip Pegasus’s arms off with a tilted head. Pegasus’s pained voice muffled out below his brother’s body. “Just the basic technological safes. Passcodes, firewalls, etc. etc.”

Yami sucked in a breath through his teeth. “So ANY of them can access the systems if they know their way around a computer.” At that realization all four cursed . Cyndia’s hair hid her face as it banged the desk. It was going to be a LONG night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jou's past comes a little bit clearer and murkier all at once. Yami's curiosity abounds.

Nesting Habits

_ Author: Kinkou _

_ Betas: none _

_ Rating: M _

_ Genre: AU Romance/Humor _

_ Pairing: Jou/Seto, Yugi/Yami, Malik/Marik, Ryou/Bakura, Otogi/Honda _

_ Disclaimer: I do not hold any rights to anything in the Yugioh world. That all remains with its creator. And no moneys have exchanged hands. _

_ Chapter: {8/?} _

_ ******* _

For a room usually vacant, Mahad mused how comfortable it was. The vast majority lay shrouded in darkness; a lone light illuminated only the desk and person sitting there. Rephrase that- lying there- by the soft snoring from the figure. Mahad shook his head as he moved forward. His Partner always worked far too hard for far too long. Only his Partner’s cousin pulled hours like him, and both suffered regardless how many around them complained.  Reaching Yami’s side, Mahad debated waking him. Yami needed his rest, but he has stressed the urgency of this information. Mahad’s decision was removed from his hands as a tired sigh escaped the young man. 

“What did you discover?” Yami’s muffled voice drifted from his desk. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes. 

Stifling his ‘awww’ at the adorableness, Mahad’s report would not be brief. “Jonouchi Katsuya, who’s real name is Kasey McJonoete the son of Sean McJonoete and Rebecca Drake, grew up in Ireland until he turned thirteen. At that time, he had a falling out with his father and fled. Sean McJonoete was discovered dead just in his doorway, severely beaten. It is unknown if Kasey was responsible, but highly unlikely. Kasey traveled from country to country working various jobs both on and off ship. He never stayed long in  one place. He was well established in gambling, boozing, and whoring. Finally, he found his way to Domino after running afoul a South Columbian gang lord. Upon entering, he gained immigrant status under the alias Jonouchi Katsuya. He continued with his habits, not holding a steady job. After a few years of laying low, he attempted to flee again only to discover his passport confiscated. Stuck, he descended faster, dabbling in drugs as well.”

Yami listened wide-eyed. He was sure Sato didn’t know all this about his ‘Puppy’. If Katsuya really did all this when he was younger, it was highly possible he COULD have orchestrated the Black Dragon attack. Shaking his head, Yami focused on Mahad’s voice again.

“Then shortly after he turned twenty-two, a past one night stand appeared thrusting a newborn in his arms and ran off. That seemed to sober him for a few years. Katsuya got a job, stopped drinking, met what he thought was a nice female, and took care of his son. But that did not last. The female, also, was heavily in drugs and slept around on Katsuya often. She managed to conceive from another Planer and pass the Bloodling off as Katsuya’s for a little while, but he grew suspicious. Not long after the Bloodling girl-child turned two, Katsuya discovered the truth and began drinking again.The boy-child usually took care of the baby while both parents were gone even though he was only five.  This continued for three more years until both parents returned drugged and drunk one night. A fight broke out. LOng story short, the female left with the Bloodling girl while Katsuya held the boy. From that day on, Katsuya took his anger out on the child and spiraled back down. “

“Wait. I think you’ve been following the wrong Jonouchi Katsuya. The one we need is only seventeen.” Though Yami was in shock during the report, he finally shook it off. 

“He was the only Jonouchi Katsuya listed.” Mahad blinked at his Partner. Confusion clear on his face. Waving a hand, he created an image of his mark. “This is the Jonouchi Katsuya I found.” 

An older human, possibly in his forties with dirty blond hair, and dull brown eyes appeared before Yami. Humming, Yami answered with his own image gleaned from the pictures on Seto’s phone. “This is the Jonouchi Katsuya we seek.” The side-by-side images did not show many similarities. Other than being blonds, you’d be hard pressed to find any. Jou was slim but muscled, built for speedy hard strikes. The elder was heavier, obviously built for powerful punishing attacks. 

Mahad’s voice rose slightly in surprise. “That’s the boy-child Katsuya merely calls ‘Boy’.”

Yami nodded. “Given what you’ve told me, I’m not surprised. He doesn’t seem creative enough to come up with a different name for his son.” Sighing, he rubbed his eyes. “So. We’ve found out that both the Jonouchi Katsuya we need and his father bear the same name here in Japan, but his father’s birth name is Kasey McJonoete in Ireland. Whom has a violent history of drug use, drinking, gambling, and is currently on the run from a Colombian gang lord. Also Jonouchi’s younger sister is not related to him in anyway since their parents are not the same.” A thought flashed across Yami’s mind. “Was there evidence of any Planers or Bloodlings in their family that you found?”

Taking a seat, Mahad thought back. “ I do not know. As far back as I’ve found, they only have a single male child. Never a female or siblings, so it is a straight line. Any mates or females either leave or die shortly after the child’s birth. The family also seems to migrate. We have younger Jonouchi Katsuya in Japan, Kasey McJonoete in Ireland, Sean McJonoete born in Scotland, and Mikail Dejono born in Rome. Several others further back came from Greece, Italy, Spain, England, and the Ukraine.”

The shadows shifted slightly as Yami’s thoughts flexed. After each name or location, he called forth an image in play. This was his strength as a Justicar and Magician Bloodling. The ability to bring the past to life before him with little or no information, like a movie playing out. Each male he called in Jou’s line held a basic look. Blond, brown eyed, but their bodies varied. Tajono was the last called forth from Greece. Like all the others, he held the looks, but his eyes held a deeper knowledge. A secret the later generations didn’t know. Frowning, Yami reached further to find this one’s father only to have the darkness melt away. No image springing to life; only a blankness that should not be there. It took a little while for Yami to realize he’d hit the key to the spell. THIS was the origin of it. This ancestor, hidden within the blankness, was the key they sought. But even with the spell weakening, Yami could not penetrate the protections. 

“Maybe, we are going in the wrong direction. Every child of this line seems human. Perhaps we should concentrate on the females, starting with young Jonouchi’s mother.” With a mental stretch, Yami wove the shadows back into forms. The images of the elder Katsuya lounging in a filthy apartment rose silently. Bottles littered the floor and other questionable substances covered every surface. The elder human appeared to be sleeping heavily until a loud pounding echoed through the building. Both Magicians were surprised the door didn’t fall in from the fierce knocks. Jumping, elder Katsuya cautiously crept towards the door and scanned the judas hole. Yami frowned at the human’s leer. 

Slamming the door open, the human tried to appear attractive to the young woman revealed. She stood a petite 165.1 cm, but Yami could easily tell who Jou got his build from. The female’s lithe body flowed and tensed like a trained wind dancer, but there was something familiar about her. It nagged at his brain. Yami didn’t have long to concentrate on her before she literally threw the baby  at its father and ran down the stairs; never saying a word. Freezing the image when she hit the second step, Yami focused on her this time and not the others. Quickly, she raced down, but halfway between one step and the next, she vanished. By the image distortion, boht viewers knew what happened. Jou’s mother shifted Planes. Blinking, Mahad couldn’t quite believe what he saw. A Planer just abandoned a possible Bloodling with their human parent. He turned to Yami. “WHat was that?”

Yami couldn’t fight his own disbelief. “I’m...not sure. But it maybe a clue to a lot of questions.” Rewinding the image so he could follow the PLane jump, Yami carefully tracked everything Jou’s mother did. It didn’t take much. The silly chit must have thought she’d gotten off because once on the other side she dropped the illusion hiding her true form. He knew it was a possibility, but Yami didn’t believe for a moment that it could be true. Here was undeniable proof.  Where the small brunette human stood, a small barely adult Black Dragon spread her wings. He wanted to be gracious and give her the benefit of the doubt due to her age, but even the smallest hatchlings are taught the value of Bloodlings and new births. Not to mention the three hour mandatory discussions EVERYONE  was forced to endure at sexual maturity. They covered everything of what to expect and was expected of the new adults, including the week bonding period new births are supposed to endure. Jou obviously did not experience that. He couldn’t have been more than an hour old!  Watching the preening female, Yami filed the images away  to investigate later. Yami sighed. He’d have to contact the Black Dragon clan head to report this and track down the errant dragoness. That would have to wait, though. 

Now he knew the circumstances, Yami fast forwarded the images of Jou and his father. Getting a sickening quick view, Yami thought best not to tell Seto anything he saw. Curiously, a few blurred spots appeared as Jou continued through elementary school and increased the further he progressed to high school. By the conversations Jou seemed to be having, the blurs were others disguised by some sort of disruption spell that would not allow a ‘viewer’ to see them in one’s memories. Yami gathered by the nature of the conversations and situations that they were innocent; so the spell was passive. As time passed, Yami kept a careful eye on the events until the last two weeks appeared. Slowing it down slightly, he watched as Jou jumped into the drainage canal and haul out the sack. 

Even Yami fought the urge to vomit when he realized what was inside. But he, continued until Jou named the hatchling. Allowing the images to fade, he dissolved into thought. Jou’d been in the right place at the right time, saving the hatchling’s life. So it really was just a coincidence. Nothing more. At least Seto’d be ecstatic that his Puppy was cleared, unfortunately since Seto’d already signed a mating contract he’d be hurt discovering he actually could have mated his love. 

**Sighing, Yami listed everything Mahad and himself discovered. He’d drop this off with Cyndia before leaving. CLan head Terel would not tolerate tardiness with such an important meeting. Once done, Yami nodded at Mahad. Both dissolved into the shadows surrounding them. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Observations of Mahad and Chibi-Dark before the fated tutoring session.

**_Nesting Habits_ **

**Nesting Habits**

_ Author: Kinkou _

_ Rating:M _

_ Genre: AU Romance/Humor _

_ Pairing:Jou/Seto, Yugi/Yami, Malik/Marik, Ryou/Bakura _

_ Disclaimer:I do not hold any rights to anything in the Yugioh world. That all remains with it's creator. _

_ Summary: This is the story how Jou finds an injured Black Dragon Duel Pet one night and raises it regardless of petnappers, lovesick dragonesses, or sadistic CEOs. _

_ Chapter {9/?} _

****Chapter 9

“Get out of my way, Mutt!” Blue eyes blazed deep into honey-gold. 

Jou snarled back in the elder teen’s face. “Make me Moneybags!”

Grasping the front of Jou’s jacket, Seto growled. “I should have bought you a muzzle.” Jou lost his breath as his back slammed into the lockers lining the school’s hallway. How this fight started, he had no clue.  The sounds that usually echoed deafeningly as others rushed down the halls seemed oddly muted. 

Jou opened his mouth; insults brimming on his tongue’s tip only to find his breath stolen once more. Not by pain, but Seto’s mouth fused fiercely to his. Frozen, Jou’s body allowed the brunette’s tongue full access to map the cavern behind his teeth. A firm suck on his own muscle surprised a deep moan from Jou, calling it out to play. But the cold hand sneaking under his shirt brought his attention crashing back. Focusing every bit of his will simply on removing his fingers from those delicious cinnamon locks to travel down to the firm chest below, Jou broke the kiss with a shove. His breath panted. “Wha-” Moaning as sharp teeth nipped at his throat teamed up with that deviously wandering hand, Jou fought to keep his thoughts straight.   “What do ...*groan*... ya tink yer… oh...doin...Kaiba?” He tried to capture that evil, evil hand , but soon found both his held firm above his head.

“Bad Puppy.” Seto’s voice muffled slightly against Jou’s neck; a stinging pain from Seto’s teeth chastised the blond. “I’m just petting my Puppy.” Jou couldn’t get a word out as a long moan slipped passed his lips. Stroking firmly, Seto’s hand virtually destroyed Jou’s every complaint. Jou arched forward following its lazy rhythm. Mewling, he tried getting his tormentor to do SOMETHING. What he wasn’t sure himself, but the husky chuckle along his neck said Seto knew. And the torturous twist he employed, clearly communicated his promise of compliance. 

Leaning back,   Seto left Jou’s neck, admiring his work with a smirk. An electric flame burned behind those blue eyes making Jou writhe further; wanting the burn they promised. Seto’s mouth opened, moving to claim the other side. Jou waited for that deep husky voice, dreamily. 

“Momma!”

Blinking, Jou gaped at the brunette. “Wha?” Opening his mouth again, Seto leaned forward.

“MOMMA!!!”

Jerking up, Jou came awake to a small black form rolling off his stomach with a surprised “Squee!” Jou looked down at Kigai lying across his legs in confusion.  _ ‘It was a dream? _ ’ Grabbing his neck, Jou felt phantom lips still warming his skin.  _ ‘Where did that come from?’  _ Bewildered, he reached out and picked up his little one. “Sorry bout dat. Whatcha need, big guy?”

Little black claws embraced the larger body, purring. Red eyes blinked innocently up. “Hungrrrry.” His rumble matched his tummy’s perfectly.

Jou laughed. Tickling the rounded belly, he quickly stood up. “We better get breakfast started then, before Zombie Ryou starts walking.” It didn’t take long before both sat stuffing their faces while Ryou shuffled in for his morning tea. All in all, Jou couldn’t be happier. But something tickled the back of his mind, chipping away his barriers. 

*!*!*!*!*!*!

Sighing, blue eyes blinked up at his ceiling. Why do perfect dreams ALWAYS end at the BEST parts?! Seto’s soft groan drifted barely passed the bed’s edge. By far this was the most realistic of his ‘Puppy’ dreams, but like the others it’s abrupt end stole his breath. Once. Just once, he wished he’d get further than the petting. Ah well, he’d better take himself in hand and start his day. It was promising to be very busy. 

Soundlessly, his bare feet traveled the short distance to the bathroom. Once past the door, Seto’s frustrations melted away. Running water cascading over the black stone waterfall singing in chorus with the few birds present brought a small smile to his lips. Blue eyes took in the tall trees and flowers framing the waterfall’s pool. It never failed to calm him; crossing the mini-portal home. Looking around, neither Mokuba nor his himes were present. All the better for some private time. His stride didn’t falter as he moved into the waters before him. Humming in delight, Seto relaxed in the cool waters; wings spread and tail swishing contentedly in his true form. Everything he felt before, dissolved in the currents swirling around his floating form. His frown appeared for a split moment as he remembered all the times his adopted Guardian forced him to remain in human form… hardly allowed to take his true form and certainly never his full form. Growling, Seto forced those back. He still had issues remaining in his full form for long stretches of time without slipping back into his human form. Luckily that served to save him several times, so he could not be too angry at Gozaburo for that. Other things yes, but not that.  Sighing, Seto relaxed and thought back to his dream. If only he could play out what his fruitful mind teased. But no, he could not. For Mokuba’s sake and happiness, he could never have what his heart cried for. 

_ ‘But why not?’  _ The little poisonous voice whispered.  _ ‘Why can we not play with our Puppy? Why not taste what is before us?’ _ Shaking his head, Seto tried to dispel those traitorous thoughts. He knew why even if his heart did not. Relaxation destroyed by his own mind, Seto sighed and rushed his scrubbing. Today promised to be a LONG day indeed.  

*!*!*!*!*!*!

Slogsh...Slogsh...Slogsh. 

_ ‘Let it never be said, “Let your life be interesting”, is NOT a VERY potent curse!’  _ Jou snarled mentally as his squishing sneakers brought shivers to his spine. Bright blue paint freely decorated his school uniform; drenched sneakers from the fire hydrant that broke as he passed and half frozen feet only tipped the misery-burg this morning. Luckily, Kigai was snuggled nice and clean inside Jou’s jacket. Maybe Jou should have stay at the clinic to wait for Ryou to return with his Partner, but nooooo. He just HAD to make a statement by not missing class today. Something about not being cowed by the staff… as a blue blob dropped from his hair to the floor, Jou really couldn’t remember what it was about anymore. 

Sighing, thankfully Jou was early enough that he had a chance to change into his gym clothes before classes started. Quickly stripping off his ruined clothes, Jou refused to even dwell on his trip here, but the events kept playing over and over. Murphy seemed to be targeting him more than usual. From his first step out the door, everything went to hell in a handbasket complete with embroidered cushions. Kigai tripped down the stairs, but Jou managed to catch him before he hit the concrete...taking the full force of the fall himself. Next on the list was as they passed the fire hydrant about halfway to the school that just suddenly burst, spraying Jou full on as he imposed his own body to shield Kigai. Thankfully that didn’t last long, but the little one was starting to cry softly in fear. Shushing him, Jou cuddled him inside his semi-dry shirt and jacket to calm him as they continued their trek. The final insult was just outside the school. As they were nearing the doors and Jou thought nothing else could happen, a couple of painters working on the main building dropped cans of paint from the scaffolding. Only the blue paint spilt on him thankfully on the way down and not a hard can landing on his head. Kigai missed the mess snuggled in Jou’s shirt as it were. Jou was sure something was out to get him. 

**“Momma?”** Jou turned back to the small black dragon holding a bright blue ball.  **“Pey?”**

Jou couldn’t stop his smile. Kigai was just too adorable at times. “Sorry, big guy. We can’t play right now. We’ve got to get to class, but we can play as soon as we get there, ok?” He knew the teachers wouldn’t let Kigai play with the ball until athletics, but he had a few learning games they could work on. Picking kigai up, Jou headed back towards the classroom; not even looking in the direction of the office. After everything yesterday, he was not about to give those idiots a chance to hurt his little Partner. 

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

The shadowed corner pulsed in silent snickers. Mahad could hardly believe everything that happened to the poor boy as he walked to the school. If he could not see the threads connecting everything in a seamless flow both to and away, he’d not even believe it. Something was purposely seeking Jou’s death, of that he was certain. But, something else more powerful kept interfering to protect the boy. The threads- both for and against Jou- Mahad observed held no obvious outside influence, but on closer inspections Mahad caught a very faint after-glow of tampering. The Chaos Magician shook his head; even he could admit the humor in the boy’s condition. Still this bore further investigation. Filing his observations away, he returned to the Bureau. His orders just to observe until on school grounds; at least here the Bureau’s protections would interfere with whatever was after the boy. 

*!*!*!*!

**“-ama. AL pey!”** Yugi smiled at the demanding little voice. It seemed Jou and Kigai were already in the classroom. Sliding open the door, Yugi took in the sight of a trotting Kigai chasing after a small blue ball. The little one’s steps were certainly surer than before, but still unsteady on the slick floors. The dragon’s happy rumble and goofy smile called Yugi’s own out. He had to admit Kigai was adorable. A slight tap on his leg brought his attention down to his own Partner at his side. After yesterday, Dark asked to accompany Yugi to school to meet the newest addition to their group. Dark didn’t say anything in particular, but given all the information Dark threw at them Yugi thought it had something to do with that. Together, they stood in the doorway a few moments just watching the two interact. 

Seeing the ‘Blond Meanie’ -as he’d dubbed Jou- being so maternal towards the little dragon, Dark re-evaluated his earlier critics. True, the blond had bullied his Master when they first met, but he’d been quick to jump to Yugi’s defense when a bigger, crueler bully came on the scene.  Actually, thinking back on it, Dark could honestly say it appeared to be more like Jou was trying to get Yugi to protect himself. The few times he saw Jou and Yugi interact, Jou’s taunting was not very scathing and anything physical was minimal; always forcing the smaller boy to evaluate his situation and guard himself . Dark’s eyes tracked the little black dragon’s progress; forcing those thoughts back for now. The dragon seemed to be growing well, already reaching the blond’s waist barely on its hind legs. It also had a good weight on it as well. Most babies the humans raised tended to run on the lean side due to malnutrition, but this one seemed better cared for. Dark chalked that up to Jou being a Bloodling of the dragon sort. Of course one of them would know how to care for a dragon hatchling even if it was just instincts. The little one’s energy levels were doing well also. They were a little raw and fluctuating erratically, but that was normal since he’d not been trained to control yet. “Good morning Jou! Morning to you too Kigai!” Yugi’s voice cut through Dark’s thoughts.  Waving, Yugi strolled through the doorway, ;leaving Dark no choice but to follow.  The little dragon startled and hid behind Jou’s chair at the sudden voice. Dark’s eyes quickly took in how the blond comforted the baby and greeted his own Master. Everything seemed ok. But the ribbons still bothered him. How the ribbons would twist and cocoon them both; barely grazing others unless another of their close group joins them. The cocoon of ribbons, pulsing in time to some hidden rhythm, hid everything in a shroud of energy given the shape and feel of a normal human. If the ribbons hadn’t started loosening, Dark would have not known what his Master was even though they were bonded. Who ever created this spell was talented and powerful. Luckily, it seemed to just be a protection, but something about a few of the ribbons surrounding Jou worried Dark. Some held a faintly sinister hue.    

Shaking his head, Dark joined his Master beside the desk. His observations would be passed on later when the Clan Head and Bureau Representative met with the  Mutous. His own dark purple eyes settling on the other’s crimson as Dark extended his own claw in greeting. The little one looked back to the blond before extending his own, still hiding behind the chair. Even though his Master had told him that the little dragon could speak, Dark was startled by its soft ,’hi’.  **“Hello. It is nice to meet you.”** The little smile he received from the dragon almost brought out his own.  Maybe it would not be so hard to be friends as he originally thought. Unfortunately, the room started filling rather quickly with the other students and not long after the teacher made his appearance. Whatever else they would say would have to wait. Settling back, Dark watched the group’s ribbons interacting with everything around them; cataloging every action and movement to pass on later. 


End file.
